Starfox: War for Lylat
by Robin-1992
Summary: Three years after the Aparoid Invasion, Lylat struggles with the repairs, as a new threat arises from every corner of Lylat. Starfox has disbanded, Fox has finally accepted a job with the Cornerian army, but when Wolf interferes, his reality is turned upside down. Can the hero still live up to his name? Can he save Corneria, now that enemies are more numerous then ever? Fox/Wolf
1. Chapter 1

**Star Fox:**

**Book 1: War for Corneria**

**Revised Chapter 1**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"Fox, this one is for the friends we once were," was the last he heard, before the telltale static that indicated Wolf had switched channels, as team Star Wolf sped past them, full throttle. They zoomed through the gaps between the defender aparoids. The robots took the bait and followed, allowing Fox a clear passage, while driving Starwolf to a near certain death.

"NOOO!" Fox yelled, making enough noise that Falco heard him, despite having switched off his communicator.

"Okay, now we've given my pup the best shot we could." Wolf called over to the rest of Starwolf, "Let's teach this scum not to mess with us."

-One year later, aboard the rebuilt Greatfox-

"Guys, I think we have to face the facts." Fox spoke to his crew. They all knew that this was gonna be the conversation about the elephant in the room. The one that had been making a permanent residence for the past year. "Business has been too slow since the aparoid invasion to sustain this team. The profits of saving Lylat twice have been... lacking... and have run our with the repairs of the Greatfox. Peppy, I know you saved our hides, but I really cannot afford to hire you back in when your revalidation is over. I have talked with general Pepper, and we have agreed you have shown your dedication to the military. Congratulations, second general Peppy."

"Aye Aye, sir," Peppy said, giving a mock salute.

"Dismissed" Fox replied, adding a lazy wave of the hand to show he too was kidding. Peppy quickly scurried off to grab what little stuff he still kept aboard. He did not wanna stick around for the upcoming fireworks. No way.

"Krystal, For you I have arr-"

"How DARE you arrange ANYTHING for me without consulting ME first. I'm your girlfriend, damn it," she yelled, interrupting him, and causing peppy, down the hall, to pick up his pace

"I can't let you risk your life for me, don't you understand?" he nearly begged her, a very concerned look on his face.

"Damn right I don't. You don't have the right to make that decision for me and you know it McCloud," she yelled at him, "I'm a warrior, damn it."

"But Krystal, I'm doing this for your safety," he pleaded, not knowing how else to convince her this was the right thing, as he wasn't even entirely sure himself.

"I never wanted to be safe," she yelled, calming down a little at seeing the doubt in his eyes. She walked up to him, finally getting his misplaced sense that she'd need protection, and she whispered in his ear, "I just wanted to be with you." then she walked to the door, tossing him her engagement ring as she ran off in the direction of the docking bay, making sure he never saw her tears while she muttered "I'm sorry, Fox."

"You really crossed the line there, pall," Falco said, slapping Fox on the shoulder.

Fox quickly regained his composition, perhaps too quickly, and turned to where Slippy sat, only to be greeted by an empty chair. "Guess that leaves you, Falco." he muttered.

"Yeah, it does," the bird chuckled.

"Team Star Fox is disbanded, but I'm sure such a great pilot as you can always get enough work to get by," Fox told him, giving his old friend and rival a small smile, "Or you could become my wingman with Cornarian One."

"I think I'll go freelancing for now, pall, maybe meet up with the old gang, but we'll meet again, Fox." Falco said.

"Of course we will." And with that, the last two members of the former Starfox team parted ways.

Two more years passed, and Fox and Peppy still considered each other close friends, working together daily. Falco was still in the mercenary world, working alongside Katt Monroe, sometimes with, and sometimes against Corneria, depending on where the money was. Slippy and Krystal had dropped off the radar completely. No one knew where they were legally or otherwise, which saddened Fox more then he thought it would. On the bright side, Starwolf was confirmed to have survived the battle on the aparoid homeworld. On some worlds he was revered as a hero, but to the averige Cornerian, he was still scum.

He had wanted them there today, for the opening of the new Star Fox Museum, build inside Greatfox, their old, disused ship, but that was simply not an option. With Peppy standing behind him, just off of the boarding ramp, he punched in the old access code to open the ship for the public. The door slowly slid open, and Fox turned his fact to the crowd and cameras to announce the museum opened.

That's when two pairs of arms roughly pulled him inside, someone pressing the button to close the hatch, while the engines roared to life. "Phase one complete." he heard the voice of his captor, a voice he instantly recognized as Slippy's. "Proceed to phase two" Leon responded, talking into a microphone as he entered Fox's line of sight.

Outside, the shocked crowd quickly backed away from the ship as it roared to life. It took off to the skies, in the direction of the Meteo asteroid belt, completely unhindered by the perplexed Cornerian Space Defense.

-Somewhere in Meteo-

Blindfolded, Fox was dragged out of the Greatfox, along a great many paths and elevators, which, according to him went in circles. After what felt like half an hour, he was shoved through a door that, by the sound of it, locked behind him.

"Well, well... remind me give Slippy a raise, will you, Pup?" A familiar voice chuckled as said person staggered into the room blindly, "After five foiled attempts by me, the toad catches you in one go. Please, allow me," then he tore off the blindfold, revealing Wolf O'Donnell himself. "Welcome aboard the DSS Sargasso. Sorry for the means to bring you here, Fox, but I had to talk to you without Pepper's surveillance team listening in. He means well, but even he can't fight the corruption in the Cornerian army anymore. Half his personnel report to wealthy senators outside working hours and share classified secrets." he shook his head slightly, "Traders passing through have informed me that someone is building a battleforce outside the Lilat system, beyond Venom, and preparing for invasion. At the same time, Corneria is heading for a civil war. The higher ups have ordered Pepper to keep you as far away from the incidents, but skirmishes between police and the people of the lower districts are growing more frequent by the day. No one wants to say it out loud, but Corneria is headed to a civil war, and we want you to help us protect the civillians if it comes to it."

"NO. No... I won't lead us into a civil war. I won't lead your troops on a conquest of Corneria. I won't let you, not after you abandoned me for three full years, O'Donnell." Fox replied, quickly snapping his mouth shut when he realized what that sounded like and, more importantly, what he was about to say. Forcing himself to sound as cold as he could, he said "If that's all, I'm out of here." As he spun around to face the door, he caught Wolf flinching from the corner of his eye.

Wolf then pressed a button on his desk, and spoke into a microphone, "Can someone escort Mr. McCloud to his room?" He let go the of the button as he looked at Fox with an unreadable expression, "I hope we can be friends again some day, Fox. Even after your stupidity back in the days. I always have" Now it was Fox's turn to flinch just as the door opened and two heavily armed guards in gold-plated armor took him by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Wolf allowed himself to drop back in his chair, exhausted from the encounter with his former friend and rival. "Lord O'Donnell, I have Panther on the secure line for you." Someone said over the speakers. He let out a heavy sigh "I'll take it right here in my office." "Yes, my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Fox:**

**Book 1: War for Corneria**

**Revised Chapter 2**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Fox sat on his bed in his 'room', which admittedly, was rather nice. He was staring at the wall, with not much else to do, for what felt like hours until there was a knock on the door. Wondering who the hell would knock on the door of s holding cell, he yelled, "Come in."

He heard a beep and the door slid open. Slippy walked in, pocketing a plastic card. "Hey," he said, a lot less cheery than usual. "I'm sorry for that stunt I pulled on Corneria, Fox... It was necessary. I came to give you a tour of the base, and hand you your clearance card." Slippy then made a show of turning all his pockets inside out looking for the card, doing some pockets twice, muttering "It's got to be here somewhere," before deciding to try the pocket on the inside of his coat, fishing out the card in question. It had a photo of fox, along with full name age and other trivia on it. "This card will grant you access to all parts of the base you are cleared to go. In your case, that would be your chamber, the recreation areas and the mess hall, and like everyone else, to Lord O'Donnell's office when summoned. This card is also your only valid identification within Sagrasso. Also, I cleared you for my room, so feel free to drop by at any time. It's one floor right below here."

"Slippy?" Fox interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling" he said, "But I'd like that tour." his mind was already making plans to escape, most of which included pickpocketing Slippy but he really didn't wanna put his friend in trouble either.

"This way, Fox." Slippy said, guiding him to the elevator, and hit the 'one' button, then slid his keycard through a slide, and the elevator started moving. "We are now descending to the main hall. The bottom floor is the hangar bay, where a space bridge is currently being constructed for an additional dock that's big enough to house the GreatFox. O'Donnell's office is at the top floor. We should now almost be..." he got interrupted by the door sliding open, "there." The hall had clearly had a make over since last he'd been there. At the time, he'd gone here guns blazing. There were trees and plants potted in earth, and in the middle was a large golden statue. It immediately struck him as a fox, but when he saw the sunglasses he wore, it clicked in his mind. It was James McCloud. Walking closer he read the plate under the statue. 'James McCloud, Mercenary, Hero, Father. May his ways be an example to us all.' "Wolf had the entire base renovated after he returned from the aparoid homeworld. He also had the entire arsenal upgraded, and that was before I put my wrench and screwdriver to it. They're now using higher grade weapons than Star Fox ever had. Last year, Corneria tried to seize the base and confiscate it's properties with a large scale attack force, but we beat them back without even deploying Star Wolf." This brought back memories with Fox of flying straight into the fight when General Pepper had asked to cover the retreat. They had been forced to abandon almost a quarter of their carrier ships. "Glad the general provided us with some state of the art technology, or we would not have been where we are now. I heard you fought Panther and Leon for Finchina base regularly. Ever wondered why the Cornerian army kept retaking it and building an arsenal there, while every time it was taken, it was stripped bare? All those weapons were taken here, to be refitted and distributed among our own. What drew me here in Wolf's offer was the unique ability to study and experiment with the taboo Venomian technologies here. Hybrid technologies have been developed that dwarf anything either faction was ever capable of."

"Sounds like you really enjoy working here." Fox commented as they slowly walked to across the square and into the mess hall.

"I do. I'm allowed to do whatever research I like with the budget I'm getting, as long as it has the potential for practical applications at Saggrasso. Now, on the right, you see the table with free food and water. The water is top quality but the food is... nutritious at best. On the left is the buffet. The idea is simple. You grab a portion of whatever you want, head over to the cashier's desk, and pay with your key-card. Now, as that you don't have any money on yours yet, you can eat at my treat today."

They sat down on a table, Slippy with a modest meal and Fox, who had not eaten since breakfast, with a tray laden with foods of all kinds. They chatted happily about absolutely everything meaning that half an hour later the remainder food had gone cold and the two had not gotten anything useful done, but Fox had come to realize that Slippy really loved the place, and judging by the happy faces around them, so did most others.

"Hey, get back here! You haven't payed for that!" the cashier yelled, earning the attention of every man woman and child in the room.

"Put it on my dad's tab." Yelled a fox-wolf hybrid over his shoulder. He had the build of a wolf, with his firm muzzle, and sleek powerful muscle frame, although not yet fully developed, in bright orange fur, white on the bottom of the muzzle and on the belly, in the typical fox fashion, and with a fluffy bushy fox tail. His ears were also those typical of a fox but he had those typical purple wolfish eyes that were quickly scanning the area for a path of escape. He wore a Saggrasso cadet uniform with an unbuttoned jacket. Panther, in hot pursuit of the boy, muttered an apology as he passed. Fox's combat reflexes kicking in, he tackled the boy and grabbed his plate in one movement, handing it to Slippy, who in turn walked it back to the cashier. Then he twisted the kid's arms behind his back and tied the boy down using his own jacket before hoisting him back up. "You better let me go," the boy yelled, trying and failing to break loose, "Or my dad will-"

"I don't care what your dad will do." Fox interrupted, "You behave or you suffer the consequences." then a little louder, "What are the consequences of taking food without paying?"

"Cleaning duty on the public toilets." Panther answered.

"And who deals out such punishments to people who were caught red handed?" Fox asked, having a feel he knew the answer.

"Lord O'Donnell does." Panther replied, getting a feeling of where Fox was going with this, and greatly enjoying it, behind a stoic mask.

"Panther, we're gonna pay him a visit then." Fox said marching out towards the elevator, pushing the kid ahead of him.

"Yes, sir." Panther mocked him, marching along, a devious glint in his eyes.

-Meanwhile in Wolf's office-

"You have gone too far this time, Wolf. Kidnapping McCloud in bright daylight in the middle of a civil festivity no less. You have embarrassed us worse than a crushing invasion could have. Release him at once or I'll-" a uniformed bloodhound spoke in barely controlled anger over the holocom. He got interrupted by the gray wolf in question.

"Or you'll what?" Wolf sneered, "Come get him? Here? Suffer the losses to your fleet caused by Meteo before attacking the most heavily armed space station since the aparoid home world? I think not. Besides, my men would not have taken Fox if you had done your job of protecting him properly. We already pulled five bombs out of fox's car your people 'missed' in the last month before the extraction alone, and another four out of his apartment building. Fox stays here until you manage to restore order to Corneria. Now if you don't mind, I have an appointment on Zoness to get ready for." Wolf finished, cutting the communication. he let himself slump down in his seat. "I'm surrounded by incompetent fools." he muttered, rubbing the sides of his head. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who's there?" he called out, sitting up straight.

"It's me, Panther." came the muffled reply through the door.

"Speak of the devil and you shall receive." he muttered under his breath, then louder "Come in."

The door opened and Panther stepped in, before motioning someone behind him to do the same. Then his eyes went wide as he saw a bright orange half-wolf being shoved inside, hands behind his back, probably tied, followed by none other than Fox. "I caught this little ruffian red handed stealing food from the cafeteria, Wolf, and I have been told you are the one who deals out the punishments for such crimes."

"Panther close the door." Wolf replied, waiting for the tell tale sound of the lock clicking in place, "You can release my son now, Fox. He won't run." Fox pulled back his hands as if he'd burned them, going wide eyed as Wolf continued, "Is that true, boy?"

"No dad, why would I do that?" the hybrid lied smoothly, making sure he looked as cute as possible.

"Cause you always get away with everything as you leave not a trace of the stunts you pull, and witnesses are too afraid of me to speak up." Wolf replied sternly.

"So you trust this stranger over your own son? What kind of father are you?" the hybrid immediately shot back.

"The kind that is gonna sentence you to cleanup duty for a week for stealing from the cafeteria and revoke your clearances cause you lie to me about it." Wolf replied with a cocky smile, "You are confined to quarters accept with a capable supervisor with you." here he glared at Panther for letting his son slip away, again. "Moving on to the next subject. McCloud, I assume Slippy informed you of the way things work around here?"

"Yes he has, Wolf." Fox replied while the boy's jaw went slack.

"McCloud?" He said, "As in the McCloud?"

"Son" Wolf said, a hint of pride in his voice, "This is Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud. I'd fully introduce you but I believe you've already met. "Fox, this is my son, James O'Donnell. He may be adopted, but that does not make him any less of a son to me. Fox, do you happen to be in need of work?"

"Well, I don't suppose I can access my Cornerian thrust fund from here." Fox replied, scratching the back of his head, "but I didn't plan on staying here long enough for that."

"No, Corneria has barred all data flow with this base, unlike most other worlds." Wolf said, finishing with a light chuckle. "I'm forming a new team with this ruffian and two of his peers, to train and go on easy missions. I want you to supervise that group, if you're interested. If you do, you get a say in the mission assignments for them."

"I'll think about it." Fox replied, "That all?"

Hearing Fox talk like that to his father, he realized why Fox had been unimpressed by the threat. At first he had thought he simply didn't know who his father was, but this guy was not afraid to be blatantly disrespectful to the Lord of the Sagrasso region at all, so it didn't matter who he was. He was absolutely awestruck. This was something completely different from anything that he'd ever seen in here. This guy, even if he had zero authority backing him, he acted like he was Wolf's equal, at least, and his dad just accepted it.

"That would be all." Wolf said dismissively, chuckling to himself once again, "And Fox, I expect you to treat him with at least the respect you showed me the first time we met after Pigma shot your father."

"Got it" was all Fox said, as he turned his tail on Wolf and left the office.

Turning to his father, the hybrid asked, "Does he classify as a capable supervisor?"

"Yes, he does." Wolf simply replied.

**A/N Omg, never have I ever written a fanfic that got me as carried away as this one. I start writing a teaser and end up with a full first chapter. Now I start writing the second chapter and it turns four pages long, where I usually struggle to write half that. Perhaps it's cause this is the fandom I love the most, but the fact that this already got more reviews than my 20 chapter Sasunaru fanfic in the naruto fandom certainly helps.**

**Hope you guys liked it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Fox:**

**Book 1: War for Corneria**

**Revised Chapter 3**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Fox stepped into the elevator, wondering what he had done to deserve having his life spin out of control like it had, replaying the scene in the office in his mind. What surprised him most about it was that he was actually considering the offer. Hitting the button for the floor where his quarters were located, he watched the doors slide shut until two orange furred paws grabbed the edges of the doors. As the machine detected resistance, they slid back apart, and the hybrid teen stepped inside.

"Hey," James said awkwardly, trying to strike a conversation, "that was awesome. I've never seen someone talk to dad like that."

Fox turned to look at the kid, a hint of a smile on his face. "Pup." he said, not sure how to approach what he wanted to talk about. He was not even sure what he wanted to talk about at all, on second thought. "Wolf and I are not exactly friends." he tried, unsure why he was telling the boy this, "First time I met him was during the Lylat wars, he was being paid to shoot me out of the sky, while I was researching a strange signal from a base on Fichina, which turned out to be a bomb that had been planted there. I ended up shooting him down. Then later during the apariod invasion, he saved my life twice, claiming he did it only so he could be the one to kill me later. I have not seen him since."

"That's not what dad told me." the hybrid replied, "He talks about you all the time, about stuff from when he was very young, like, having a party when you both heard you had passed the qualification for the Corneria Flight Academy and your dad bought the two of you an Arwing shaped cake. Are you alright mister?"

Fox had grabbed a hold of the railing along the wall of the elevator and looked pale as a ghost. He had completely forgotten. The boy was right. He remembered the day clearly now, how he and Wolf had been very close friends once long ago. With the death of James he had completely pushed anything other than getting revenge on Andross out of his mind, but this kid was right. He had always assumed that Wolf was simply out for his hide cause of the money the Lylat underworld had put on it. "I'm fine, James, I just need to lay down for a little." he answered absently while his mind raced to put this and many related memories back into place, but somehow it refused to make sense, as if things were still missing. That sadistic sneer on their first encounter was not acted, so what happened that Wolf hated him so much back then? He didn't know. He just couldn't remember. At the same time, it all made sense though. He now understood those final words on the aparoid home world, the hidden fondness in wolf's eyes that betrayed his snide comments during the whole invasion, and here next to him stood another piece to the puzzle that was his rival. "Walk with me please." Fox said to the kid as they arrived on his floor.

The two walked out of the elevator and to Fox's room slowly. "You're right, Pup" the vulpine spoke hesitantly, finding it hard to admit this to himself, let alone the kid as he opened the door to his room, "Your father and I used to be friends when we were little. Then something happened, I don't know what, and the next I can remember was him trying to kill me. Between that, my father, your namesake, was shot down, and I became obsessed with revenge. So much so that I forgot about everything that was not related to getting that revenge, including your father. My memory of what happened is still very foggy. I only remembered now cause you told me."

"ow...kay..." the boy replied, not having a clue how to respond to that. He knew it was complicated, but this? This was beyond anything he could have expected.

"But..." Fox continued, snapping out of his depressive thoughts as he rose from his seat, drawing the boy's attention, "Shall we go tell your dad I accept?"

The hybrid was already on his feet and out the door before Fox could start moving. Wondering once again what he had gotten himself into, Fox walked after him. The boy was bouncing in front of the elevator impatiently by the time he reached the door.

-Five minutes earlier, Top floor-

Wolf walked out of his office, head held high, looking straight at the elevator, signaling Panther to follow. Panther quickly got up from his seat and followed after him, entering the lift just as it was about to close. Wolf stood over the control panel and as soon as it started moving, flipped the power switch, causing the elevator to grind to a halt between floors. He slumped against the rear of the elevator, muttering to himself softly.

Panther knelt by his boss to lift him up, distraught by seeing him like this, but stopped when he caught the words Wolf spoke.

"Why... Why were we.. How could I... How could you... Why didn't we... Why don't you... why..."

It was unsettling to see the beacon of strength. that the outcast of Saggrasso looked up to, crumble like that. Sure, Leon had warned him it might happen, but he hadn't believed it. He probably wouldn't have believed it if Wolf himself had warned him, but this was really happening. Thinking of what might have caused it, Fox's recent forced move to the base was the only change that he could think of that might provoke this. _What happened between you two? _He wondered, pulling his comrade in a tight hug. Wolf hugged him back, burying his muzzle in the feline's, sobbing, while Panther whispered calming words in his ears.

When the sobbing subsided, he shoved Panther back slightly, creating some space between them. "He was my best friend." Wolf muttered, grabbing the railing to pull himself up. "I told you how I got this, right?" Wolf said, hinting at his optical implant. Not waiting for a reply, he continued, trying and failing to right himself. Panther nodded anyway, feeling he was about to finally learn something of Wolf and Leon's shared past. "After my father left me for dead in the park, I was forced to join a gang to survive. That's how I met Leon. I was ten at the time. Then one day, a few months later, police busted into our hideout. When the dust settled, Leon and I were cuddled together under a bed. Officer Powalski was the officer who found us."

"He dragged us into the living room, scolding his son for walking away from home, but also hugging him, glad to have him back. Starfox had also been involved in the bust somehow. I remember Peppy and James in that living room, as well as General Pepper, back then Lieutenant Pepper. Leon's father took him home. James and Pepper questioned me, until James decided to take me in. That evening I met Fox. We were friends from the start, always competing about everything, calling each other by insults for pet names, but ever friendly. That was the best time of my life."

"But once in a gang, you may leave but can never get out. Leon and I had continued to be friends. At fifteen, we were forced back in. I don't know what they used on him, but in my case, they threatened to kill Fox if I told anyone, so I didn't have a choice. I did what I had to to protect my brother. Our gang had by now signed an agreement with Andross, the very man my new dad was trying to take down. Then some day, I told Fox... Everything.. and he.." Wolf here stopped, failing to suppress his sobbing any longer.

"Easy, boss." Panther said, remembering Leon's advice, "You don't have to tell me" he muttered, once again embracing Wolf, letting him cry in his shoulder.

Wolf let out a low pitched, pained howl, something that always seemed to help him. He righted himself and switched the elevator back on. Then he turned to Panther and said "One word about this and I'll hang you outside, got it?" he said, dipping his fur dry with a handkerchief.

"Yes boss."

"And get someone to take my bags aboard Greatfox, I'll be using that ship to travel to Zoness. James is coming with me."

Then the door slid open a few floors too early, and James bounced in, followed by his vulpine babysit. Fox and Wolf locked eyes over the boy's head and nothing needed to be said, they both knew what Fox had decided. "Dad, you been using the elevator as an office again?" the hybrid asked, pissed at the long wait, as he suddenly hung around his daddy's neck.

"Pup, we're heading for Zoness." Wolf said, completely ignoring the question, "We'll be gone for a week. Fox, I assume everything you need is still on the Greatfox?"

"Just no clothes"

"Then buy those on Zoness. You're coming along." Wolf said, tapping the pocket bulging with his wallet, indicating he'd pay, "And thanks for accepting."

"I only accept if they pass my qualls" Fox replied back sharply, "and I select the two peers he's to be a team with."

"Deal"

Throughout the exchange, James stared in awe, both at Fox' denying his dad like that, and his dad's playful attitude, a side of his dad normally reserved for him and him alone. But the moment he heard qualifiers, his ears dropped. He was a reasonable pilot, but only barely top half of class, no way he'd make top three.

"I'll give you access to the student files and four holosims for the tests. that enough?"

"Sure"

"Good. Anyone up for dinner? Wolf changed the subject, James bouncing up and down at the idea of a dinner with his idol, the tests long forgotten.

Fox reached for his watch, amazed by the passage of time but his stomach telling him Wolf was right. He surprised himself by accepting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Fox**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 4**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Arriving on the first floor, Panther quickly scurried off to find a baggage runner. Wolf led Fox across the square, through some greenery to a hidden door near the mess hall. They had lost sight of James before they even passed the statue of his namesake. The door opened to a corridor with four doors, all on the left side. Wolf led Fox to the rear most door and held it open for him.

They slowly filed in as James came bouncing in from the other side, half dragging in an overweight cat in a chef's uniform into the room. Fox and Wolf got seated across from one another, with James seated to the side. The cat looked at the scene with interest. Never before had Wolf brought a guest down here in informal attire. "The usual, sir?"

"Yes," wolf replied, "and for the guest another steak, medium rare, same sauce as mine, with Papetoon style fried potatoes please" Fox was staring wide eyed, and open mouthed at Wolf. Somehow, he had managed to remember his favorite meal for over fifteen years. "Oh, and a Zonessian shake." Wolf added with a large grin.

There was a loud bang and both the chef and the young hybrid quickly shifted their attention to the other side of the table, peering around it to when they did not see the expected visitor. Fox scrambled up as quickly as he could to not let his pride take any more damage than it already had. Not even their father had known that the vulpine had been addicted to those since the academy. "And Fox, what kind of dessert would you like?" wolf asked, still grinning while Fox put his chair back upright. That response had most certainly been worth paining his memory for.

"I'll go for whatever you're having. We were always fighting over the sweet stuff cause we had the exact same taste in that." Fox replied, now slightly grinning as well, "But how the heck do you still know that about me?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now." Wolf said while the chef left, leaving a basket with pieces of bread and garlic butter on the table, "How do you plan on whipping this little rascal into submission?"

Fox took a moment to think, a sadistic smile slowly spreading over his face, "I think I'm gonna follow the McCloud family tradition. If he can still move enough to pull a prank he's not drilled hard enough."

"Glad to hear." Wolf answered with an equally sadistic grin. "but that would be very tough drilling as I whipped this boy into shape quite well. Then again, the only way to becoming a top mercenary is through blood, sweat and tears. The chef silently walked in, serving a medium and a medium rare steak, as well as a seasoned half a chicken on the table, before littering the table with sauces and side meals, while a kitchen help came in with a latte, a shake and a cup of hot chocolat. "Good grades mean nothing up there. No one is gonna care that you passed second best in class. If you lack discipline, you're gonna die."

"Don't worry, Wolf," Fox, "My qualls will filter the gold from the trash. Graduation exams are easier to pass."

"Speaking of graduation exams, I am still short a proctor" wolf shot back, "It's a once a year job, and pays rather well."

"Count me in"

"Good. Saggrasso is in your debt. Now, what are you planning for those qualls of yours?" Wolf said, highly enjoying his son's squirming.

Fox sat his head on his paw frowning, as if contemplating, while a sadistic smirk crept over his muzzle. "I think I'll have them fly a simulation of the endeavors of Starfox during the Lilat Wars. Pup here in my old seat, me in Peppy's. Wonder if he can break through the Venom fleet."

"I think you're gonna have to scrape him off the simulator walls." Wolf said, trying to sound as indifferent about it as possible.

By the time dessert came around, James was as pale as a ghost and Fox was getting tired of telling war stories. Here, in Wolf's little heaven called Saggrasso they could pretend the past never happened, and just fall back into the way it used to be between them. Fox reached for the last piece of bread, Wolf grabbed his arm, and they kept struggling for the last piece of bread until a smaller hand reached under them completely unnoticed and took it.

As they left the diner bickering about everything and nothing, they caught a few odd stares. Not that either cared though. They did however both make serious effort to keep the conversation from drifting to a topic both would rather avoid for now, both too afraid to bust this little bit of happiness.

They walked up to the O'Donnell residence, consisting of a simple living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The floor in front of the holoscreen was littered with game consoles and there were pictures on the walls of Wolf and James made all over the system. Two pictures caught Fox's eye though. One was a picture of Wolf with a five year old James on his shoulder, in front of his and Wolf's parental home on Papetoon, and a single image their dad took after their first night out of the two in a drunken mess at the bottom of the stairs after just falling off of them. James had been of the philosophy that they could do whatever the hell they wanted, but the consequences were their own. James had gone to town that night to buy a disc of heavy metal music to play the next morning at high volume, and thrown the coffee out the attic window.

To see the picture here, in Wolf's apartment, was quite a shocker. "I thought I had torn all of our pictures up, but a year or so later this one came out of an old clothing bag." O'Donnell clarified, catching Fox's gaze. They sat down at the table and James pulled out some old board games Fox didn't know he knew until he saw them displayed out on the table.

Needless to say he lost all of them, but had a great time. For the first in a very long time, he felt at home, but all good things must eventually come to an end, and by the end, as he grew tired from the hectic day, he retired to his bedroom, pondering what their lives would have been like if the Lilat wars had never happened.

**A/N I know this is shorter than the previous but this makes a natural break point. I hope you all enjoy this last piece of smooth sailing for the two**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Fox**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 5**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

As Fox left, Wolf stared at the closed door for a while, a forlorn look on his face, until James broke the silence, "Wo~ olf and Fo~ ox sitting in a tree. G." the boy chanted.

Wolf snapped his head in the hybrid's direction, grumbling "Shut up" which only made the half-wolf chant louder. "Why you little," the elder growled, pouncing his son and pinning him down. Not that it helped. Quite the opposite, the boy only grew more fanatic, so Wolf did the only thing he could, he grabbed both his son's hands over his head in one hand. And lowered the other to his side, tickling him, deaf to the pleas that occasionally broke the boy's laughter. He may have a fierce reputation, he had never raised his fist on his son.

Just as suddenly he held perfectly still. "Go get ready for bed." he growled, roughing up the fur on his son's head as he let go of him. As soon as the door locked between them though, the muffled sound of the boy's chanting could be heard from outside. "Some day, boy" Wolf muttered under his breath, "I've waited too long to rush things now," then louder "I don't hear the shower yet" he yelled through the door, which was immediately followed by the sound of water running.

He then made his way to the junk yard that was his son's room and decided to do some cleaning, grabbing whatever random objects he came across and putting them back into place. He went through the room quickly, amazed once again by just how much StarFox merchandise James had managed to collect, even though the group was not very liked in Saggrasso for the past three years. Posters, action figures, games, collectables, the works, really. His son had even talked him into buying him an Arwing shaped bed for his birthday two years ago, which he'd had to custom order from Katina. To say his son was a StarFox fan was an understatement. He just hoped that his son's idol would be able to instill some discipline into the boy. "Would save us all a few headaches" he muttered to himself. He sat down on his son's bed like he did every night when he was at the base and waited for his son to come in.

Not two minutes later, James walked in, fur fuzzed up in all directions as if he'd electrocuted himself, and only a towel tied around his waist for clothing. This was a men's house after all. He grabbed underpants from the closet he had near the door and changed into them before sitting on his dad's lap, snuggling into his chest. "You really like him, don't you?" he asked.

"yeah," wolf replied, hardly more than a whisper, "I do, always have." a long silence followed as they both tried to collect their thoughts

"Does explain why you never reply to your fanmail though" James muttered with a chuckle.

"So now you know your dad is gay."

"As long as you don't start acting the steriotype," James sniggered, imagining his dad with pink nail polish, pulling a pink brush through his fur. "better than someone who's gonna try playing mother over me."

"Glad you see it that way" Wolf said, nuzzling the top of his son's head, "but tomorrow we'll leave early, so now you have to go sleep." He lifted his son off his lap and laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him before getting up.

The next morning, Wolf, James, Fox and Slippy had gathered up in the elevator to the hanger bay, and Wolf had his hand over the power switch of the shut down elevator. "We are about to be waved off by half this base's population. Slippy, the crowd knows you by now, and thanks to all you have done to improve life around the base, you have become quite popular, but Fox... all they know about you is that you came in here guns blazing once and killed their friends and family. I may not hold it against you but many here won't share that point of view. Therefore I want you to walk between me and James, just to make sure no one tries anything funny. I'm sure that they'll forgive you eventually, but in the mean time, best not to take any chances." then he turned the power back on, and the elevator the remaining floors to ground level.

Slippy was the first to get out and make his way through the path that was left open by the crowd, which led straight to the boarding ramp of the Great Fox. There was a mild applause as the occasional spectator clapped. Nothing spectacular but enough to be clearly audible over the noise such a crowd makes by nature. As soon as slippy had left the line of sight of the crowd, Wolf and James walked out, dragging Fox along between them, the sound of applause was deafening, even though some people were pointing and glaring at Fox. Fox stared at the ground, knowing full well this applause was not for him, while Wolf glared right back at everyone he caught pointing or glaring at Fox. On the ramp, Wolf shooed fox inside, turning around along with his son. He put a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, who took it as a cue to unleash his best howl. "you sound like a puppy dog" Wolf said with a chuckle before unleashing a howl that dwarfed the previous sound of the audience, raising his right fist. The gesture was returned in perfect silence by the crowd, and in that moment, Fox, who was looking from within the boarding room, was awe struck, now got the first time seeing the unity that these people formed, with Wolf in the center of it. In that moment he realized why all these people had come to wave off their leader. Cause unlike on Corneria where he had lived for so long now, these people adored their leader. They wanted to be one with him.

When they walked inside Slippy was awaiting, and as soon as they got withing hearing range he started off complaining how he had not yet had time to refit the Great fox or even service it completely yet. "I've finished servicing R.O.B. 64 though. Also reprogrammed him to adjust to the changed situation. And... Wolf... I.. Kinda... well... look to the right. As you can see, I've taken the liberty of having your new Wolfen mark V stashed on board, as well as two Arwing mark II and the prototype G-Blast fighter." and indeed there was one Wolfen with it's iconic X shape wings, as well as two Arwings, although they had red wingtips instead of the usual blue. "I barely had enough time to remodel yours, Fox, but it's in it's usual dock."

Fox' eyes traveled from the strange unknown ship to the red winged arwing. "Not sure I like the paintjob." Fox joked, "But knowing you, Slip, what's under the hood will more than make up for it."

"Only if you like more powerful shields, thrusters, guns and engines," Slippy stated dryly, "without any loss of handling, of course. The G-blast in the corner is a prototype technological hybrid. It combines Venomian and Cornerian technology to nullify any weaknesses and improve performance across the board. It also carries a stealth generator on board that not only hides it from the naked eye like the one the Venomians used in their crushing defeat on Fortuna, but also from all forms of radar and even hides it's heat signatures and electric currents. It's faster and more maneuverable than an Arwing, while both more powerful and more stable than a Wolfen.

Making their way to the command bridge, Slippy sat down in his old seat in front of the heavy duty computer, while Fox took his, and immediately jumped back up. Turning around confirmed his suspicions. He had just sat down on wolf's lap. A feint blush spread over his face, but not strong enough to be visible through his fur as he glared at the smirking lupine.

Said lupine pulled his best innocent face, asking "What? I believe that as highest ranking crew member, this is my seat, but if you insist..." he finished, allowing himself to trail off while patting his lap. "be my guest"

Fox grumbled something about wolves and insufferable pricks that only got him a snicker from the person he was referring to, before seating himself in the radar officer's seat, which is where Peppy used to sit back in the days, scanning over the different screens while the ship sped midway between Katina and Solar. About half way through the rounding of Solar, a blue arrow appeared on the mid range radar from the direction of sector Y, followed by a pink one, while their ID tags popped up on the screen besides it. As soon as the ships that under the id were listed as Arwings came into contact range, the signal for an incoming transmission popped up. Fox pressed the button for accepting without even thinking about it.

"Yo' What's greatfox doing here, came Falco's voice through the speaker as the holoprojector came to life, followed by a light flashing, indication microphone and camera were on. "Wolf, I shoulda' known. The abduction was live on screen throughout Lilat after all. Got my pall there with you?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Wolf replied with a grin, "and take that Feline of yours with you. But now that we are keeping things silent from eachother, what news from Corneria?"

"There's a fleet heading this way through sector Y." Falco replied, "I'm preparing to dock, Falco out." cutting the transmission.

_Since when are Falco and Wolf on friendly terms?_ Fox wondered as he watched the two ships lining up with the docking bay before he saw something else appear on radar, the long range radar this time. This was much larger than a fighter. The ID screen said Cornerian Dreadnought, and judging by the size and shape it was right. It was quickly followed by a second and a third though. "Slippy, as soon as they are securely docked, switch to full throttle, we got Dreadnought on our tail, three of them, and we know what that means." the words hadn't left his muzzle or a large destroyer appeared behind it.

"Entering Aquas territorial area" Slippy replied, "permission green." giving full throttle and preparing a warp jump, preparing the escape. "Engines are at full thrust, ready for warp"

"Incoming transmission from general Pepper" ROB spoke up.

"General Pepper to Great Fox, Great Fox, do you copy?" the familiar bloodhound sounded over the intercom.

Slippy pressed a button activating his microphone. "This is Slippy here aboard Great fox. We hear you." Slippy then looked over to Wolf, who gave a weak shake of the head, while signaling Fox to move over to his seat.

"Slippy? Where the hell have you been? Your father's worried sick." the bloodhound replied while Fox made his way over to Wolf's seat, realizing what Wolf's about to do and more than up for a prank like what they'd pull in the old days.

"I've been making a tour of Lilat to study foreign technologies" Slippy replied, pressing the button to initiate holocomunication, just as Fox sat down sideways on Wolf's lap. "I'm sorry to worry Dad though." then the projector turned on. Wolf had to admit he had healed well from his ordeal during the aparoid invasion, but he was finally starting to gray a little. Then a light flashed to show that the camera was now on. General Pepper raised a single eyebrow. This image looked very familiar, although it was a long time ago. "Am I to conclude from this that you do not need any form of saving, Fox?"

"From my brother?" Fox replied, mock offense all over his face, "No way." To emphasize his point, Fox poked Wolf in the side, who jerked and seized his hands. Then he was roughly shoved aside by a white wolf.

"Long time no see, Arti" Wolf said in fake politeness, voice dripping with venom, while Fox's tail had gone rigid and his fur was bristling. Just then, the door slid open to reveal Falco and Katt.

"Wolf O'Donnell, by the people of Corneria, you are under arrest for war crimes." The arctic lupine snarled, "Come quietly or you will be shot down."

"Are you mad?" called Pepper from outside the screen, "There are at least four heroes of the Lilat wars on board, not to mention that Wolf and his team were formally pardoned for their crimes after the aparoid invasion." Wolf could hear the barely concealed humor in his voice after he'd givven a hand signal to Slippy, who took it as his cue to turn on the seatbelt light and input coordinates for a jump to Zoness, "Besides, attacking them now would be an act of war against Zoness." Falco and Cat quickly took a seat while Wolf scooted over in his chair so that fox could sit properly and strap them both in.

"I'm sorry, chancellor, as much as I would like to fight this out here and now, I have a meeting to attend to." Wolf replied smugly, cutting the communications just as Slippy hit the launch button and the ship lurched forward, jumping straight for Zoness.

**A/N and so the plot begins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Fox**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 6**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

The GreatFox slowly glided between the skyscrapers of Zoness City. On the streets people stared up in awe and confusion as the ship everyone saw being stolen live on Corneria glided in over their heads.

The aparoid invasion never touched the planet, making it one of the wealthiest planets of the Lylat System. This wealth had been used for planet wide cleaning operations to return Zoness to the way it used to be. It was safe to say that it had fully recovered from the Lylat Wars, and the people thanked their president for it, their president who had been on his twentieth term by now, after a series of protests against the forced resignation at the end of the past legal limit. he was loved by his people. He had brought hope in hopeless times, he brought prosperity when their world had been on the brink of collapse, and the people had rewarded him with a demand he ramained in function.

On a boarding ramp on a dock slightly off of the main island, stood an elderly turtle. He was untouched by the ship and it's current owner who took the people by surprise. He was expecting the guest after all. And he knew that this guest loved making a flashy entrance. Soon the GreatFox began it's approach to the dock. The ship landed against the boarding ramp with pinpoint position.

As soon as the engines ground to a halt, it's boarding ramp lowered to meet the ramp already present, and a young hybrid in full Saggrasso military uniform came bouncing down, helmet in hand. "Will you stop growing already?" He asked the hybrid, roughing up the fur on his head.

"No way, Vadik, not before I outgrow dad" the half-wolf replied enthousiastically.

That's when Wolf descended down the ramp, flanked by a guard in full armor, wearing a an armor with one way glass in his visor, making him completely inrecognizable. "please forgive me the security measurements." Wolf spoke to the president, "but we ran into some trouble along the way."

"Knowing the bounty on your head I'm surprised that you could make it at all." the turtle responded with a feint smile, "I won't be feeling safe again until Arti's gone either. Come on, we have plenty to discuss today and not enough time to do it."

Vadik then led Wolf and the others towards the train station. "I still can't thank you enough for helping us with the construction of the maglevs that now provide a rapid transport between the islands."

"Always a pleasure to help you out, old friend, especially over the back of Arti" Wolf replied, browsing the train for an empty cabin. Not seeing any he resolved to sitting on a bench right besides an emo looking teen huski on one side, and a lizard family with a four young children on the other, leaving his bodyguard to stand, and pulling his son on his lap while as Vadik took a seat, he was respectfully given the entire bench opposite to Wolf.

The father of the family was busy pulling his two elder children apart, as he noticed the shuffling across from them. He looked to his left to his wife, only to notice a dark clad gray wolf sitting next to her, with a visor hiding his left eye from view. It took him a few moments, but then he started gathering the children and grabbing their bags with a whispered "come darling, think I saw a better spot down the train" which Wolf caught, as a trained missionary, and replied to with his most charming smile, saying "I believe I saw children playing in the second wagon from here" while not so subtly putting a hand on his blaster. Not that he'd draw it, but it got them to scurry away just a little faster.

Meanwhile, the huski had grabbed his phone, killed the music, and snapped a few pictures of the infamous mercenary that sat besides him. When he accidentally flask photographed though, Wolf broke from his staring after the little family, and grabbed for the source as fast as he could, but the huski had anticipated the grab, and jumped back, off the bench, and tumbled right into the guard.

"Well well, looks like I caught myself a fan, huh?" Wolf spoke with a sneer. The huski nodded, not daring to speak as the guard held him tight. Rising from his seat, Wolf took a few moments to look at the huski's body, like he was examining a piece of meat. "You got a well kept body hidden under those dark rags.. and those were a pilot's reflexes you displayed, managing to get out of my reach in the little time you had, and without warning. Do you know how to fly?"

"No... sir.." the poor husky said, trying his best to sound firm, despite quaking in his boots.

"Would you perhaps want to learn to?" Wolf continued, now dropping the faked menacing attitude.

"Yes sir."

"Then stop calling me sir and tell me your name." Wolf growled, now genuinely getting annoyed.

"Damian, s... I mean Lord O'Donnell. Damian Ravis.

"Well then, cadet Ravis, I'm leaving in 43 hours. Be at the space port at the private flights section at sundown tomorrow. If you're late, the offer's withdrawn, got it."

"Yes milord" Damian replied, now finally finding the courage to stand and sound firm in the face of his idol. "One question, milord?"

"I hope the second one is more intelligent."

"What should I bring?"

"Everything you can. Assume you will not return to this planet."

"Yes sir." and with that, the huski got off at the next stop, getting a ticket for a train in the other direction.

"guess he won't be showing up for work today" James commented as they got off the train in the middle of the central government building. They took a personnel elevator to the appropriate floor, and Vadik led Wolf to the right conference room. As hosting governor, the turtle took a seat at the head of the table, while Wolf marched to the back of the room, flanked by his bodyguard from earlier, and his son, now also in full armor, making him irrecognizable with the one way glass of the visor. And other than a few inches in hight, inseparable from the other guard. No one seemed to find it strange that Wolf was flanked by two guards, as his head was worth more money than they had collectively.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to begin" Vadik said in his position as acting Chair, "First off the chair would like to recognise Lord O'Donnell of Saggrasso."

"Thank you" Wolf said, rising from his position and pressing a button on the holoprojector in the middle of the table. It comes to life to images that had been live on the news earlier that day of a protest in front of the senate. A reporter from Lilat News was giving live commentary that "Today once again people have gathered in from of the Senate of Corneria to protest against the new Public Safety Act which they feel is an invasion of their privacy. We're talking to some of the leaders of today's protest... wait what is happening there?" then the image was cut just as the camera swirled in the direction the reporter had indicated.

"As you can see, Corneria has put the local television under censorship. However, I have the original footage." Wolf stated as he walked over to the projector and pressed another button. The image came back up where it left off and the camera focused on something at the edge of the crowd. Plumes of gas rose from just within the crowd from what looked like military issue stun gas grenades based on the cloud shape. The reporter and the camera man ran closer to the event when they saw army stormtroopers pointing their guns at the crowd and barking orders to leave the square. "un-believable" the reporter muttered, before composing and turning to the camera, "What just now was a peaceful civil rights demonstration just turned into a very dangerous stalemate between armed forces and civilian because of military aggression. This looks like a repeat of the protests at the Old Market two days ago."

"Someone seize that camera" an officer with a decorated helmet barked. It was oil on the fire. As two soldiers walked straight for the camera man, three civilians blocked the way, one of which a white haired teenage monkey. As the soldiers were focused on the monkey, they saw him raise a hand, and assumed it was in surrender, but failed to notice that all windows in sight of the camera were opened, nor did they see the sniper barrels that quickly took aim at the gathered soldiers below.

"You are threatening the liberty of the people of Corneria" the monkey spoke. "I cannot allow you to continue this assault on innocent civilians. Lay down your weapons."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the officer yelled.

"I am Dash Bowman." the monkey replied, closing his hand into a fist. Simultaneously, gunfire sounded from every structure in the area as majority of the military force dropped dead, including the officer. Those who did remain standing tossed away their weapons, not willing to risk being shot in a second salvo.

Now Wolf shut the projector down. "What you just saw is becoming more and more common on Corneria. I know you all have reports indicating that these events are becoming a daily occurrence. Immigration from Corneria is growing, and it is getting increasingly hard to keep in touch with your local embassies, and we all know the problems started with Arti's rigged reelection two years ago." then he heard shuffling in the hallway, so he quickly pressed another button on the holoprojector to switch it to an image of Saggrasso, "Which is why I plead once again for elevation of the ban on Space Port Saggrasso."

"Denied" Arti spoke as he walked in.

**A/N Sorry this is so late, but I am having problems with my laptop. I wanted to have this out before christmas though**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 7**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"The Seat does not acknowledge Corneria at this time." Vadik spoke as Atri strode in, flanked by a guard and tailed by general Pepper and another bodyguard. "Please, continue, lord O'Donnell"

"Not only would my men be grateful, but the people of Papetoon on the far side of Meteo would be too." Wolf preached what could be the end of a closing plea, "but don't take my word for the situation on board Saggrasso. Meet the newest addition to my staff."

The guard to Wolf's left, the one between him and most of the other occupants of the room, took of his helmet, to reveal a white muzzle against an almond brown fur. Green eyes scanned the room, as all eyes fell on him and a deadly silence enveloped the room.

General pepper was the one to break the silence by venturing a question, "Is that really you, Fox?"

"Affirmative, general" Fox replied, sounding confident as ever, "and before anyone asks, no, my brother did not hurt me physically or mentally in any way, shape or form." then he steps towards the projector. "I wrote a report on the base once during the aparoid invasion. This is the only source of information you have you consider reliable. Time changed many things since though, and I have had the chance to observe the daily proceedings of the base and it's inhabitants. It is a more suitable space station for travel east of Solar than the Beltino orbital gate. The crime rate is lower, and the service better than any space port in Lylat. I therefore recommend"

Then Arti cut in, "Fox McCloud, as the chancellor of Corneria I order you to stop sprouting this ridiculous propaganda and return home."

"Negative sir" Fox replied, voice remaining formal, but his bristling fur gave away his concealed anger, "I'm a resident of Papetoon with a permanent visa for Corneria, not a Cornarian. This means that I am only under your rule as long as I am on the planet. Any attempts to force me to return to the planet will be considered abduction, with these good men as my witnesses."

"Glad you see it that way" Wolf said with a smirk, at about the same time Arti declared, "if you wish to associate with terrorists, so be it," while rising from his chair.

"Are you really gonna leave without saying goodbye to your son, old friend?" Wolf replied with all the venom he had, while the second guard removed his helmet to reveal the face of a hybrid, a clear cross between a fox and a wolf, and by the looks of him, the other two representing Saggrasso here could have been his parents.

James had a look of confusion on his face, that quickly morphed into realization. "You mean to say this asshole is the man who dumped me as a kit? My biological father? Was I bad for your carreer or something? Typical."

"If he'd had a heart that might have hurt him, son" Wolf chided his adopted child, "But back to business, I'd like to call a vote on the matter of lifting the ban on trade with Saggrasso and acknowledging it as a trade station.

"Is there anyone who wishes to be heard before this vote?" the old turtle asked, greatly enjoying the fireworks in the conference room, although he did not show it.

"I do." Bill said as he got up after some furious texting with the Katina elders. "I think it would be good for both end customers and the economy as a whole if the Beltino Orbital Gate got competition in organized interplanetary travel. I won't lie here and say I trust O'Donnell, but if Fox testifies that Space Base Saggrasso is no longer a threat, I can believe that. He saved all our hides twice now. I think we owe him that much that we trust his word."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes." Arti replied from his position in the doorway, "I'd like to plead once again for the destruction of the pirate lair known as Saggrasso, along with each and every inhabitant that has a bounty on his or her head."

"If half of those had had a fair trail I might agree with you, Arti" Wolf replied, "but these have been declared outlaw without any form of legal defense, and often without a proven crime, like say, election fraud or something."

"Says Corneria's most wanted."

"Over one bad contract, though I saved your hides twice since."

"If you two are only gonna repeat the argumentations of the Katina meeting last month I call the debate closed. Everyone in favor of the destruction of Saggrasso, please rise."

Arti walked back to his seat to signify his vote. Upon realizing it was the only one though, he returned to his post by the door to witness. "Your vote has been noted. Anyone for maintaining the ban on Saggrasso, please rise."

After a few minutes of quiet, Vadik spoke up again, "and those in favor of lifting the ban, acknowledging Saggrasso as a space port?" despite his old age, the turtle himself was the first to rise.

Then an elderly feline behind a plate labeled Finchina stood. "As long as we can remember, our people have been unable to undergo direct trade with Corneria. For our economy to finally flourish, we need the trade lines through Meteo Saggrasso offers."

Bill had been texting furiously with the elders of Katina, before rising. "The Katina elders have agreed it is in their best interest to lift the ban."

That's when the Prime minister of Mcbeth, a mole, spoke up, rising from his seat. "Macbeth pays its debts, and we owe Wolf for his efforts in helping our people convert the Venomian war machine back into mining stations. Without his workforce and supplies, we would still not be operational again."

"Then majority has been reached. The Lylat wide ban on trade with Saggrasso is lifted. Next on the agenda is the Weapons Disassembly Treaty that we have been discussing to reduce the threat of war. Over the entire past year the discussion has been stuck. I was hoping a new face with new intel would lead to new arguments and ultimately a resolution."

"My intel suggests that this is neither the time, nor the manner to discuss such a treaty" Wolf says, grabbing his portable projector. "First off, there are no representatives of the armed world of Sauria, nor the army of Venom. Second, traders from beyond the outer reaches of Lylat report sightings of a massive army moving in our direction. Disarming now would only make it easy on these forces. I have friendly contacts with the saurians, so getting them into negotiations should be easy, but I have a counter proposal to reduce likelihood of internal warfare I propose that we relinquish our individual military might to this council, under the control of your best general. Maybe under your command, General Pepper, you have organized a successful military defense twice now against seemingly impossible odds, and they will be worse this time. On top of that, this council trusts you."

"We're leaving" Arti stated, pushing open the door he leaned against. "This man has no business knowing military secrets" he was quickly followed out by the two guards." He froze in the doorway when hearing a voice behind him.

"Bye Daddy"

"Seize them." was all he said. The two guards instantly swirled around. And were soon joined by four more, so that Fox, Wolf and James, each with two guns at their chests.

"This is an act of Treason and War" Vadik replied, while at the same time, Pepper stood, barring the lines of fire, saying "Have you lost your mind? Stand down troopers."

"Pepper" Arti spoke, his voice sounding icy while his hand went for his gun. "You are hereby found guilty of aiding the enemy and theft of government property. I sentence you to death." he shot, which was followed by a loud crash. Fox had grabbed a table segment and thrown it at the guards, while Wolf had dashed forward and caught the shot on his chest. "Ow well..." the white wolf spoke leveling another shot, "he won't be doing that a second time." and just as he was about to pull the trigger, he lost his stance, falling down causing the ceiling lights to shatter in a rain of glass.

As Wolf came back up from the leg sweep Vadik took another sip of his tea, which he had sielded from the glass, while he pushed a knee into an emergency button hidden below the desk. Wolf disarmed the downed chancellor and pulled him up pinned as a living shield, just in time to convince the guards not to fire. Then the flag of Zoness behind him was moved aside and ten armed reptiles marched in, and at the chair's signal, engaged the Cornerian guards.

Using the distraction, Arti stomped Wolf's foot, weakening his grip, which allowed the arctic wolf to break free and escape down the hall. "Damn," Wolf muttered, "And I am supposed to be Saggrasso's top Mercenary. I can't even keep a politician pinned down anymore. Fox, remind me to thank Slippy for the invention of laser proof vests."

"I guess there goes our alliance with Corneria." Bill muttered.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Pepper replied, "I guess this means Corneria's general so I guess I should leave, as I have no more place in this council."

"This meeting is in recess for 24 hours to adjust for the new situation." Vadik speaks up, "and someone make sure that weasel gets off my planet."

"Pepper, with us, please." Wolf stated as he marched out of the room, not doubting the broken man would follow.

**A/N and once again, a chapter that took a 90 degree turn from the plan I had, but what else is new.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 8**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

They were only a few steps out of the hall, when Wolf shoved the general against the wall. "I should gut you for what you did now that you now longer have an army to protect you. Thanks to you I cannot show my face in public with my son, despite having saved your ass twice. You are in luck though. I am good at running a civilization, but I am unfamiliar with leading an army and we cannot afford the screw-ups of a first time general."

"Wolf, I"

"Shut it." Wolf interrupted, "I am giving you two options. One, you can lead the army of this proposed alliance if they agree, and if they don't you'd be surprised of what I have amassed. Two, I will make you my personal combat training dummy, and you know what I can do in melee. Pick your poison, cause if you don't, our generation is about to give the universe a repeat performance of the previous one."

"Give me some time to think through this. It is not every day that the last generation of a family of murderers offers you a job."

"I have met my father once, you know? The day you found him dead after what looked like a deal gone south." Wolf defended, "Payback for the eye. You got until the session restarts." and with that, he let go, turned around and walked away, flanked by his family. "Who is ready for some family time, while we are under immunity and on one of Lylat's most famous tourist spots?"

"Beach, Beach, Beach, Beach" James chimed.

"I could use a swim" Fox added with a wink to tease his brother while said person pressed the elevator button, "you know you wanna see me in swim wear."

"And what if I do?" wolf smirked back, squeezing Fox's ass for emphasis. "Now let's get back to the ship for a change of gear. I say swim wear is in order."

"Fo-ox and Wo-olf sitting in a tree" James singsonged as he dashed out of the elevator, leaving the two adults in a very awkward silence.

"Let's pretend that never happened." Fox eventually broke the silence, blushing bright red at the implication of making out with his brother, not making eye contact.

If he had, he might have noticed the flash of sadness that briefly overtook Wolf's face at those words, _so he still sees me as just his brother..._ he thought with pain in his heart as he replied, "yeah... let's" before getting out of the elevator as well and getting on the train after his son, knowing by the footsteps behind him that Fox had followed.

An hour later, Fox was spreading out the beach towels while James had run off into the crystal clear waters of Zoness' tropical oceans, his dad hot on his tail. A few steps into the lukewarm water and Wolf had caught up, tackling his son so he landed face down in the water. Fox laid down to enjoy the warmth of the evening sun while Wolf and James struggled in the shallow waters. As soon as Wolf thought Fox was half asleep, he shushed his son as he, now soaked, sneaked up to Fox, and in one fluid motion laid down on top of him, instantly soaking the vulpine. A struggle ensued that after twenty minutes ended with Wolf again on top, but now with the both of them covered head to toe in sand.

Through their playful struggle, they were completely unaware to the crowd that was gathering, with people pointing at the cybernetic eyepatch, until one spoke the common thought, "Hey, what the hell is O'Donnell doing here?" then another "Who is he fighting?"

This caught the attention of a group of police officers on patrol. One brave lizard drew the shortest straw and went in for a better look at who Wolf was struggling, now wanting to go up against the Galaxy's most infamous mercenary for no reason. Once he got close though, he knew what he had to do. "he's got McCloud" he called out.

Wolf had Fox's arms pinned overhead with one hand while the other was furiously tickling the sides with Fox struggling not to burst out laughing when two pairs of arms pulled Wolf back by the shoulders, securing the arms, while a third leveled a gun at Wolf's chest. A fourth hoisted Fox up, calling "Hostage secured"

For a moment, both were caught by surprise by the sudden turn of events. One moment they were having some long overdue family time, the next they were probably on Lylat News. "Locking eyes, the Lupine gave a sadistic smile before Fox broke free from the unsuspecting lizard, running back to help. Not that it was needed, but he wouldn't get there anyway. Two guards secured him, properly this time, but the distraction was enough. Wolf grabbed his assailants by the arms, and using those for support he planted a double kick in the nuts to launch himself out of the line of fire of the officer with the gun. Disarming the lizard, he now found himself surrounded by the reinforcements, so he put the gun against the officer to start a stand-off. Silently pitying the fool who dared come into melee range.

Then a rummaging from the direction of the bags caught both Fox and Wolf's attention. Fox spotted a bright orange lupine tail near their goods. Seizing his chance, Fox elbowed both his guards before swooping down and grabbing their blasters growling "stay down."

"Drop your guns." Called a young orange wolf from the other side of the circle, pulling out an automatic blaster carbine. "I won't ask again."

"Sorry guys" one of the juniors said, "I don't get paid well enough for this." tossing his gun and running, causing several juniors to follow his lead.

Then there was a slow clapping, coming from somewhere in the crowd. "Well done, Captain. You have just caught my guest and his family on live tv, while under my protection." Spoke a familiar voice as Vadik emerged from the crowd. "No need to hold back, Wolf, and any officer incompetent enough to still be within your sight on the count of three is free game. One."

Wolf let go of his meatshield, leaped up, and grabbed his blaster that his son tossed over top the policemen. Meanwhile the policemen were trying their very best to get back to their cars as quick as they could, while Fox walked over to the bags, lifting the carbine out of James' hand. "Hey Wolf, I thought we had agreed on not bringing any weapons."

"They are not, they are replica's of my weapon from the gallery in Saggrasso, you never know when you might need them." Wolf replied with a friendly grin. "like when trying to scare some thugs off without shooting them on live tv."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Fox replied, smiling. "How about we go grab a snack?"

"I saw a snackbar when we walked here from the train station." James chimed in, pulling his face in a classic 'puppy dog' expression.

"Then fried potato and junkfood it is." Wolf decided, watching his son jump in happiness, allowing a rare soft smile to creep over his face, one that he reserved only for family.

**A/N Sorry that the chapter is shorter then normal, but I don't wanna cut off in the middle of what comes next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 9**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

The next day, Fox woke up in his bunk, allowing his mind to replay the events of the last few days. He had over the span of a few days become close with his one time rival, and regained his long lost brother, regained memories of his youth once suppressed, and grown fond of his adopted brother's adopted son. On the downside, he had seen the true face of Corneria's chancellor, and seen that the peace he had lived in was a ruse to keep him quiet. He had seen an old friend get shot, then he realised, this was the mercenary life. This was the thrill he lived for.

Having made up his mind, he got out of bed, dressed in the Saggrasso uniform, and left his room. As soon as he opened the door of his room, the scent of Bacon and eggs assaulted his nose, and he followed it to the on board kitchen, where he found Wolf wearing a Black apron, baking breakfast for three.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you wearing an apron" Fox said with a chuckle as he walked in, "Or cooking for that matter."

"Well, you pick up a thing or two when you raise a kid" Wolf replied.

"And I think you did a fine job at that. He has our dad's sense of right and wrong."

"And your ability to sit still" Wolf joked back chuckling.

"I noticed. Remember all the times I ran away and you had to drag me back before dad got home?"

"those were good times." Wolf mused. He looked so peaceful now, cute almost, yet also so se... fox quickly cut off that train of though before it could go any further, _He's my brother, damn it. I don't care that he has the body shape of a Lylat class athlete, or that he can dominate a room by merely being there._ _Bad thoughts, bad._

Then the door opened again, and James stumbled in, half asleep, trailing his nose. "Mornin'dad" he mumbled as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, son. Slept well?" Wolf asked, handing Fox a bucket and motioning for the water tab.

"Yeah, I did. I always sleep well on foreign worlds." James answered, still half asleep.

"And have you taken your morning shower yet?" Wolf asked as fox silently filled the bucket to the brim, before walking over to James like everything was normal.

"No" James replied, "Not yet." while Fox raised the bucket behind James' back.

"And what had we agreed?" Wolf continued.

"That I shower before breakfast." James answered without as much as a thought.

"Well, consider yourself showered." Wolf rounded up the conversation, which Fox took as his cue to empty the bucket over the hybrid.

James immediately shot awake, sitting up straight. "Taking a shower, Sir" he said before quickly sprinting off to do as he should already have.

Then wolf spun around with a plate of egg and bacon. "there you go, Sunny side up, as always" he said as he handed Fox the plate.

_He remembered_ fox thought, smiling softly as he muttered "thanks" before snagging Wolf's glass of orange juice off the counter and taking a seat at the table across from the open kitchen. "you still drink this while cooking?" Fox asked, "You always used to when you helped dad out in the kitchen."

"Funny how us being together brings back memories, huh?" Wolf asked.

"Sure does" Fox replied with his mouth stuffed.

"And some things will never change" Wolf ended the conversation as he sat down, putting down a plate of food at James' spot while scribbling a barely readable note. "I doubt we'll need reinforcements today, so James is staying home to study."

"He won't like that." Fox replied, chewing the last of his breakfast.

"That's the idea." Wolf said as he got ready to leave, as fox quickly took his side.

Once they put the boarding ramp down, they met with a surprise. Outside, sitting on a duffel bag was a familiar looking husky that jumped into salute the moment he noticed the ramp coming down. "Eager, are we, cadet Ravis?" Wolf asked trying and failing to keep his surprise down.

"Yes my lord." the husky replied, wagging his tail.

"Well, I am pleased with your eagerness." Wolf replied, "Inside, you will find my son near the kitchen, he will do your introductory breefing."

"yes sir" Damien said before he close to ran into the ship.

"now let's go" Wolf continued, moving into a quick march to the train.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us proceed where we left off yesterday, with a discussion on how to reform the military future of Lylat to best prevent a galaxy wide war to occur again in the future.

"if you will allow me" Wolf said as he linked his communicator to the projector, and it immediately lid up, projecting a life size monkey.

"This is Dash Bowman to Wolf O'Donnell for the morning report." the hologram spoke. "as I am talking to your communicator over the secure line I assume there are no prying eyes when you watch this. In a response to a false bomb threat, the senate declared martial law, which Arti used to disband the senate. Arti's troops have taken over the broadcast towers and studios, and have driven us out of the upper districts around which barricades are being constructed hastily as we speak. We have in response seized the southern space port. Open conflict is probably going to be inevitable, and there are many people who are gonna get caught in the crossfire if we are forced to fight a guerrilla war. We need more troops, for the future of freedom on Corneria."

Then wolf pressed a button on his communicator, and replied, "This is Wolf speaking. I have received reports all night of what happened. All of my resources shall be made available to you as soon as we breach the blockade set up by the Cornerian fleet in a response to the loss of a space port." then he released the button. "I know this is a meeting to prevent war, but it seems war is already upon us. I wish I could stay longer, but I need to leave. Any who would like to help are welcome to join up with my forces at Saggrasso." he said as he uncoupled his communicator, preparing to leave.

"Wait" Ex-general Pepper said, standing up and walking over to them, "I accept your offer. I may be fired from the military, but Corneria is my home. I have many eyes and ears there, I have heard what Arti is doing. I cannot allow him to overthrow the republic like this, and if that means working with you, so be it."

"Well then, welcome aboard general." Wolf answered as he held the double doors open for Fox, "we need your expertise right now." while he waved the general to follow. As they entered the elevator, he opened a communication line to Greatfox. "Slippy, get her up and running, we leave as soon as I arrive."

"Yes sir."

"And don't call me sir"

"Yes sir" Slippy replied as Wolf rolled his eyes, closing the communication line, while speed dialing Panther, who was left in charge of the space station.

"Panther, turn off the porn and zip up your pants. Man the ships for a space battle followed by a military insertion. Then gear up, Starwolf's flying out once again."

"Yes sir."

"General Pepper." Wolf continued as they boarded the train. "I want you to take command of the Greatfox and use it as our flagship. Fox, I want you and James to take over command of Saggrasso while I am gone. Make sure he does his schoolwork. And if there is a time for those qualls of yours, that would be now, and if you see my nephew, hand him this letter, will you?" wolf continued, handing over the letter and leaving absolutely no room to answer no. "you will use your arwing and the prototype to get to Saggrasso. Depart as soon as we are out of Zoness' atmosphere.

"But I can help." Fox argued, "I'm a better pilot than you."

"My presence will be a morale boost to the men, but I need someone I can trust to man Saggrasso while we do this." Wolf explained himself in a cold tone, but with eyes that begged Fox to understand, and he did.

"You seriously owe me for this" the vulpine said in grudging agreement when they entered the hangar where they ran into two enthausiastic canines talking about small fighter ships.

**A/N and there went the script for the rest of the story. Curious how this will turn out though**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 10**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Panther stood on a plateau on the hangar. Every mercenary in the station was standing in the great hangar, several carrier ships already starting up. "I know that many of you have suffered great grief from Corneria. We are called scum. They claim we serve no cause. Today, tyranny is threatening the planet, and Lylat because of that. Today we will prove them wrong. Today we fight not for ourself. Today we fight for Freedom. Who's with me?" he speeched. A loud yell roared through the hall as the people raised their fists. "To war then. All men to battle stations" and everyone went to his own assigned task, some taking charge to make sure the orders were carried out as everyone filed into their ships. Panther boarded the last of the Wolfens that was stationed in the hangar. He got in and did a silent prier that this would end well and that they would be in time to help Dash and Leon, and that Leon could sneak past the blockade cause they were sure as hell gonna need the ruthless killer out here. But now was time to fly, so he kicked the Wolfen into gear, and sped to the front of a leaving armada, ready to meet up with the Greatfox.

Fox sat aboard his arwing, leading the convoy of small fighters. James was in the prototype while fox was teaching the husky how to fly an arwing on the fly.

"I think I am getting the hang of this." Damien said over the comlink while doing some careful maneuvering.

"Fox." James asked opening a public channel. "Slippy said Dad's ship was a Wolfen Mark V, what happened to mark I till IV?"

"Let me think," Fox answered, taking a moment to recollect, "Shot down by my dad, shot down by me On Finchina, shot down by me on Venom, and totaled by the aparoids on their home world in that order, I think. How does the prototype handle?"

"It has everything Slippy said it has, but it feels like I am controlling the flaps by pulling them in place by hand, I think he forgot the steering aid." James said, gritting his teeth, "so I have had smoother flights on cargo vessels. I am almost done with the list of features slippy wanted me to check though. Going stealth... now. Do I still register on any scans?"

"Let me check." Fox replied, going over his monitors, "none as far as I can tell, and I have lost visual. I can't even see your engine's exhaust fumes."

"Switching back to visual mode" James said and Fox nearly jumped out of his skin when the fighter appeared right in front of his windscreen.

"That's it, James. You are flying reckless. I am activating the remote controls." fox said as he pressed a few buttons to force the ship back into formation.

"Command override, check." James said, checking off another test on the list, "Helping Slippy get revenge for the way Starfox disbanded, check."

"James?" fox asked, hand over the command panel.

"yes?" James responded, feeling cautious.

"Do a barrel roll." For answered, pressing a button to make his ship do just that.

"Internal stabilizer, Check." was James' only response as they passed Katina.

As the Greatfox passed into sector Y, Slippy opened a channel to the Saggrasso communications lines for Wolf. "This is Wolf from aboard Greatfox" Wolf spoke, "Report in."

"This is Panther speaking, all systems clear. The path is free all the way to the Beltino gate." the regular voice called.

"Carrier one, all systems go." This was an alligator talking.

"Carrier two, all sysssstems go." a lizard added.

"Carrier three, all systems go." a lion replied.

"Squadron one, all systems green." a dalmatine responded

"Squadron two, all systems green." a bear growled

"Squadron three, out there and flying all systems green." a monkey called out.

"Okay guys, I am gonna fly point myself, along with the other Wolfens. In charge of this assault will be former general of the Cornerian army, Pepper, he knows their weaknesses and the terrain better than any of us." Wolf replied.

"yes sir." was chorused over the communications lines.

"General, if you need me, you'll know where I am." Wolf said as he left the bridge of the dreadnought class to join the ship.

"Okay cadet Ravis, now initiate the landing sequence. That's the set of buttons besides your left hand. First the bottom one for the landing gear, then the top left one to switch it into landing mode. Finally the top right one for automatic in space landings." Fox instructed the husky as they entered final approach to Saggrasso. Switching to the frequency of the control room, Fox called out "This is is Fox McCloud on approach for O'Donnell private landing bay, escorting James in."

"This is flight control. Locking the docking bay exits, opening the blast doors. She's all yours Fox. Greet the boss for me, will ya' "

"Sure thing. You first, cadet. Just put it on automatic landing like I instructed."

"Sir, yes sir." Damien replied as his ship parked itself away before James did a manual landing with a checklist in one hand, and a pen in the other, and fox finished up with a manual landing also before the hatch was closed behind them. James bounced out of 'his' ship and went over to the new cadet to open the canopy for him.

As Fox jumped out, James had opened the sealed entrances. When the vulpine raised an eyebrow, the kid raised a piece of plastic. "Dad really should keep this on a rope. Who knows what would happen if the wrong person had swiped it, so I did it before they could."

"James, you sure you're not my kid?" Fox replied, "I said that to Wolf once when I snagged my dad's ID so we could go drinking."

"Speaking of drinking, I'm gonna break into dad's Vodka storage and claim you opened it, so are you drinking along or will you take the heat only. Cadet, report at the signup of the flight academy, main floor, east side of the hall, can't miss it."

"Yes sir." the canine declared.

"Just James please. Dismissed" to which the huski saluted before hastily making his way out. "and we take elevator up." he continued, "maybe some alcohol can make me forget my sore arms."

"No mercy with a hangover tomorrow though. That's a school day after all." Fox threatened as they got in the elevator, riding it to the top floor.

"That's what daddy always says. I wanna bet you inherited the method too. Wooden spoon, pan and a good dose of sunshine"

"I have, but I have had too many headaches these past few days. Now get me a Wisky." Fox replied, changing the subject as they arrived at the top floor.

"This way." James replied, leading fox to the O'Donnell residence.

"Missed me, Bitches?" Wolf called over the radio as he took position left and front of Panther as the fleet of mismatched ships approached the Cornerian blockade.

Just as Panther was about to reply, a blast came from the Blockade. "Bulldog unit down." Leon said as he came bursting through the blockade, "I suggest you get every ship out to minimize losses in this stage.

"Copy that" Pepper replied, "Squadron four to nine, prepare for launch."

Then an arwing took the position right behind panther, while the Cat Paw took the position on the far left, leaving a gap for Leon who came speeding in. "We're gonna break through that fleet" Wolf said while the Cornerian dogs poured out in their fighters military fighters while behind him about the same number of pilots left the transports in as many different ships. "allright, everyone knows the strengths and weaknesses of their own ship, and everyone knows their weaknesses, they are used to uniform fleets. Give them hell guys."

**A/N time for some serious action. Enjoy everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 11**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Chaos was his element. Chaos allowed him to thrive, and chaos was what the enemy ranks were right now. The Cornerian forces tried to pull into their lines and formations but the pluriform squadrons of his force kept them from organizing a defense, and he led a formation on any clusters of Cornerians that did form. He was cutting through the resistance like it was nothing. He missed his rival now, but nothing could be done about that. He took out the fighters and Leon went after the large Defenders. The lizard had long since replaced the smartbomb hold with something that packed a lot more punch and he was not afraid to use Slippy's new Ion laser upgrades either. They they at least put up a fight, keeping the Wolfens away from the flagship.

About the flagship in the command bridge, was Arti, seated in the central command seat. "Status report"

"The lines are broken, sir." the new replacement general ship's captain said, eyes down "We have never faced anything like this. They are playing into our weaknesses as if they have been trained for fighting us. I don't think we can hold them off much longer."

"You will, general. I leave you in charge of the fleet." Arti said without missing a beat.

"Sir, I am doing my best but without generals Pepper and Hare..." the newly appointed general replied, bowing slightly.

"Then do the best of someone better, the snow wolf growled, "and if you mention those traitors again I will have you shot from a missile tube."

"Yes sir." the new general, a labrador replied, bowing down deeper.

"I will see you at the award ceremony." He replied as he stood, then he walked away towards one of the escape pods.

The moment the door closed behind him, the General turned around. "As soon as he is off the ship get general Hare here. He might be able to save some men. And get me a communication line with enemy command, and do we have a Jolly Roger in this ship's storage somewhere?"

"Captain, that is treason." a young husky with a lieutenant uniform replied.

"No, getting the senate disbanded and it's members eliminated is treason. Now unless you wanna die here for serving a tyrant, I suggest you start serving your oath to the people and help me salvage this situation."

"Sir, the Chancellor has left the ship and launched all escape pods."

"Get general Hare here, now!"

They had done it, the Cornerian forces had been crushed with minimal losses. Sure, several Defenders still remained, along with the flagship, but it was only a matter of time now before the immaneuverable blockade would come down. Leon was zigzagging his way through the laser fire before he sent off another one of his high power missiles, when Wolf got an incoming call. "General Pepper here. I think you should see this." the dog in question replied as he patched through a comlink.

Suddenly the bottom part of the canopy was covered by a transparent image of probably the inside of the Cornerian flagship. The captain's chair was open, and in front of it stood a labrador in general's clothing, while Peppy was being escorted in in brig clothing. "why has n one called a seize fire yet?" He demanded, "Seize fire now."

"Ignore any bogies that seize fire." Wolf replied, passing the order on his side. The battle was won. The time to reinforce the rebellion, time to set things right.

"And then Wolf put his fingers into the bowlingball I had been using all night, but as his paws are bigger than mine he got stuck all evening until someone found a chisel to break it open." Fox said choking on his laughter. It was approaching midnight and they had already cleared out a bottle of vodka. Next to them was a full bottle of Whisky about to be opened. Fox was impressed by the kid's ability to hold his liquor. He knew he was tipsy which meant that a boy like him should be passed out by now, but he wasn't. Severely drunk, but still sitting and still talking semi-coherently. Maybe now was not a good time for the whisky. "High time I put you to bed so you can sleep this off before class, James." he said as he got up, hoisting James onto unsteady feet. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah yeah, I can wa-" James reply cut off as he put his foot on the second step on top of the first and hit the floor muzzle first.

Not bothering to hide or suppress his laughter Fox hoisted the poor hybrid on his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, taking notice of all the starfox merchandise. "You really are my greatest fan, aren't you?"

"your greatestest fan in the whole wide galaxy" James proclaimed, "You are the sexiest cutiest war hero Evar"

"Why don't you change for bed?" the vulpine asked, "So you can go to sleep."

"Is Foxy asking me to strip?" the hybrid purred in a drunken effort to act sexy, while quickly stripping down to nudity. "Daddy always insists I sleep in underpants, but this is way freer." as he laid down on top of his blanket.

"Good night, kiddo." Fox said ignoring the flirtatious kid as he hit the light switch, before closing the door. "Time to dig through Wolf's stuff." He muttered to himself as he made his way over to Wolf's bedroom. "oh, where do I begin... would he still keep his porn under the bed?" walking over to the bed, he reached under the matras and immediately touched a wooden box. "Bingo" pulling it out, it was a rather big wooden box he'd once made for his 'brother'. There were dildos, lubricant and a series of pictures. They were from a timespan of twenty years and all had the same person on them doing all kinds of things and only one was with little clothing on. _Could he be in love with me? _Fox thought to himself, shoving the box under the bed. Getting up, be hever noticed that the button of his pants sprung open due to the sudden movement. As he walked over to the computer he started trying to guess the password. 'James', 'O'Donnell', 'Fox', 'Saggrasso' and 'McCloud' turned empty. "Damn you, cuddlepup." he muttered, trying the old insult he used to through at his tough guy brother, which to his surprise granted him access. Looking through the documents he quickly skipped over the first ten maps whick were all work related and opened the map 'journal' which turned out to contain a diary. Looking at the last entry, he noticed it was dated the day he was abducted, a few hours after, and one back the day before. He opened the elder one first.

"Dear Fox," Fox read out loud, chuckling at the thought of Wolf addressing his dairy to him "you really should learn to check your car before getting in. Your security detail has today missed yet another bomb planted under it's hood. One would almost think you wanna be blown up." _what the heck? I don't have a security detail. _"If general Pepper does not start protecting you better right now, I'm coming to get you, regardless of what the bloodhound has to say and that's final. Always watching over you, Wolf"

"Dear Fox," he continued with the last entry, "I know I gave the order but I cannot believe you are actually here. All this time passed and we are still as we once were around each other. How do I tell you though... the things that once drove us apart? The secrets I had. How do I tell you what happened to your dad? How do I tell you what happened to me? How do I tell you I'm in love with you?"

As he logged off, that last line echoed in his head. Kicking out of his pants, and tossing his shirt overhead, he flops down on the bed, pretending he was cuddling with his brother through the long nights. Their father had tried giving them separate rooms but somehow no matter how many locks there were on the doors and windows they'd be in the same bed the next morning. Surrounded now by the familiar scent, Fox quickly fell asleep.

**A/N and so it begins at last.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 12**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Fox woke up after a night of dreamless uneasy sleep. Sitting up, he grinned though at the thought of the kid next room who had fifteen minutes left before the alarms would go off that they had to get up, so Fox took a military shower, meaning taking all of one minute to clean himself thoroughly, before toweling himself dry, as his fur usually spikes under the blow-dryer. Then he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As he was setting the table, he heard the kid's alarm. He'd shut his own off already. The alarm was silenced, and Fox slowly walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a pan and a wooden spoon. The kid's room had a Solar side window above the bed he recalled from last night. Flipping on the light in the hallway, Fox approached the slide-door, and it opened on his approach, allowing light from the hallway to stream in and fall directly on James' face as he started banging the pan with the spoon, earning a groan from the kid that sounded a lot like "cut it, dad" as Fox patrolled over to the window and allowed the light of Solar to flood the room before he walked over to the next wall where there was a Lylat side window where he also pulled the curtain aside. James gave him the evil eye before throwing the blanket over his head, which was quickly pulled away from him, but because he clang on to it, the net result was that he fell off the bed.

"I warned you" was all Fox said before he left the scene while James was scrambling up, disheveled. The hybrid took a quick shower, apparently having learned from the bucket of water a few days ago. At the table, he sat and made his breakfast and lunch while Fox was looking rather uneasy. "What's wrong, Fox" He asked, startling Fox.

"can you keep a secret?"

"Sure"

"Been searching through Wolf's stuff" Fox said, "cracked his password"

"wait, what? No one ever figured that. I never even guessed it." James said, who looked at Fox wide eyed. "Anyway, had a chance to read in that dairy he keeps under lock and key?"

"Yeah..." Fox muttered trailing off, wondering if he should tell the kid what he found.

"And what you read convinced you that he is in love with you, which is why you are acting so distant at the moment." James filled in the blanks from what he knew.

"Wait, you know about that?"

"You think dad and I keep secrets from one another?" James asked, a hint of a smile on his lips, "We know each other way too well for that, and near as I can tell he has loved you since before I was born."

"I honestly don't have a clue how to respond to that, or how I feel about my brother." Fox replied. "What I do know is that I agreed with him to lead a Starfox 3. I will be holding qualifiers today and you better pass them using what my brother has undoubtedly taught you or I will form a team without you, you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now as an extra incentive, this is going to be a fast-pass to graduation for all students in your year." Fox continued to elaborate his plan. I will run a four men flight simulation of an actual battle during the Lylat Wars. I myself will fly one of these four. This simulation is gonna test you in ways far heavier than the current graduation ever could, and in skills that are currently just overlooked. By the way, you know who this is for?" he said as he put Wolf's letter on the table.

"That must be for Wolf's nephew, Wave," James answered, "His only living biological relative. The kid hates me cause he'd be walking around the heir to this place if I was not adopted. His envy drives him to compete with me on anything and everything. He is a real pain in the arse, but half the reason my grades are what they are. I'll deliver this." the boy said as he grabbed the letter and put it in his bag along with his lunch. "shall I take you to the academy?"

"no, thanks, I'll find my way. I first need to get myself one of Slippy's assistants to get the simulations ready." Fox stated matter-of-factly.

"Suit yourself" James replied as he stood from the table, ready to leave.

"And James," he said, thinking of a way to cheer the hybrid, "could you spread the word that Starfox III is recruiting this afternoon?"

"Sir, yes sir" James grinned, mock saluting before the door closed behind him.

"Now why do I get the feeling I just did something very stupid?" Fox muttered to himself as he cleaned up the table and got ready to go down to the laboratories.

James arrived thirty minutes early, snuck into the flight academy's concierge office, where he quickly recorded a message to be played at the start of the first class, before bumping into Damien. The husky looked positively lost, glaring at his schedule as if it is to blame for not being a map, and his tail started wagging at finally seeing a familiar face. "Hey buddy, can you help me out here? I have no idea where I should go."

"Sure, I'll take you to your first class, then just follow the students there till lunch break, and I'll give you the full tour, okay?" James said, happy to be of help to a friend. They walked to Damien's Math class. They parted ways without much formalities as James now had to run to get to Advanced Combat Flying on time. Just as he approached the classroom for the theoretical part of the lessons, the bell rang, and the teacher stepped out on the hallway, ushered him in and closed the door. Before she had a chance to start class or hurry him to his seat however, a tune indicated a message about to be broadcast throughout the school. "Hey bitches, this is James O'Donnell with a message from the boss." James raised both hands above his head in a double V, "Fox McCloud is gonna be recruiting in the Academy for Starfox III, be warned though that the qualifiers are open only for students of legal age to fly. You think you got what it takes, then come to the main Lunchroom after seventh class today and prove it." he bowed to the rest of the class before leisurely strolling to his seat.

During lunch time, James gave the promised tour, ending with showing him to his locker, but just as he was done there, he got shoved face-first into it. "Hello James" A jackal grinned behind him, "Not so tough when your daddy isn't here, are you?"

"Nice to see you too, Dean. Still the same coward as always. Butch and chase still holding your hand, you that scared?" James replied, completely calm.

Furious, the Jackal pulled James from the locker and held him up as a punching bag to a Bulldog and a Pitbull, when a Huskoon, (child of a husky and a racoon) called out behind them, "Three men to beat up the Academy's top wimp? Pathetic. Now I suggest you scram before I beat that cowardism out of you."

Dean froze at the sound of that voice, which gave Marcus the opportunity to slip out of his grip and deliver a decent kick under the belt, quickly spinning out of his reach. The Jackal yelped as a pitbull moved in to grab James, only to have his feet swiped from under him by the same wimp he had intended to beat up. In doing this though, James had turned his back to the Bulldog, which managed to get James in a head lock. Then he quickly spun around to face the Huskoon, Wave, as he slowly backed away.

"That looks painful." Wave commented, tapping the left side of his head. The bulldog looked confused for a moment, then turned his face to the right, getting kicked dead in the face by the ignored rookie huski. "Karate?" He asked Damien.

"Free-fighting" Damien answered.

"So that's how you had the reflexes to keep Dad from snagging that camera." James commented, more to himself than to the others, just as the rector rounded the corner into the hall.

"What's going on here?" She demanded just as pitbull and the Jackal were hoisting up the third, dazed member of their gang.

"Just some Sparring exercises, miss Delver, right, guys?" he said, earning him five nods and a glare.

With a frustrated sigh she staked off muttering "Don't let it happen again," knowing it was perfectly pointless, but she could try.

"Who was that?" Damien asked the moment she was out of earshot.

"That was rector Luci Delver, a cruel devil, if you get caught by her, or if she has a personal axe to grind." James explained before reaching into his pocket. "O, and Wave, a letter for you from Wolf." he said, handing it over before turning to Damien. "I expect the qualifiers to be a team effort. I want you on my team."

**Next chapter: War reaches Corneria City**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 13**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

He was pleased. The space battle had only taken marginal losses and the ground insertion had gone smoothly. They were bunkered in tight and with their superior air force could hold ground at minimal losses. They were bunkered in and cut off from the power grid, but the port was near self sufficient after the refit that came with the repairs after the aparoid invasion. The Green Corneria movement had managed a referendum in which the people demanded that any unrepairable structures were replaced by green technologies making them energy and ecologically neutral or better, and spaceports like this one had been hit hard by the aparoids as they were key to the planet's defenses.

Wolf had never expected the day would come when he'd land the Lone Wolf right besides the Greatfox, but he did, at a spaceport only three clicks south of Corneria City, another think he never believed would happen. As soon as he left the ship, a scrawny raccoon that had been waiting for him approached. He and General George Pepper were both asked to follow him to the command center. When Wolf entered the command center, all conversations fell quiet, something Wolf had long since learned to ignore. These stuck ups were uncomfortable with his presence? Good. Meant they wouldn't try anything stupid. He quickly scanned the crowd with his cybernetic eye, which gave him intel on everyone present, and to his surprise, all those present other than Dash and a few servants were Senators, who were standing in groups that happened to match their factions, with one in each faction dressed rediculously better than the others, the spokesperson of the faction, which was the formal leader. Dash meanwhile was glaring at a map table as if their current situation was its fault.

As soon as George Pepper entered, Dash started off, "Eight hours and five minutes ago, a Cornerian bomber made a run over the senate building. I've gathered the survivors here. We can stall a day or two at most considering the rations available here, but if we wish to win this battle, we need to march for the city by then at the latest, or they'll starve us out. The problem is that there is a fortified base between us and the city, which prevents airlifting there and is too well defended fr a head on assault."

"Get the data you have on the base to Panther, Starwolf will take care of it." Wolf replied nonchalantly, while he studied his bloodhound general who seemed to be just counting heads.

"Twenty four... Twenty five... twenty six..." Pepper muttered out loud, "just enough for a legal vote." then louder, "Gentlemen, I propose a vote to have the Wolf who had the nerve to attack the senate an enemy of the state."

"Tradition demands votes to be carried out in the closed Hall of the Senate." A lion replied, one of the overly dressed spokesmen, earning a few nods, "Besides, doing so would be a declaration of war against our chosen ruler. I am not sure that is in Corneria's best interest." which earned him more nods.

"Tradition is not Law." Pepper argued back, "Besides, whether you consent to it or not, war is upon us. The people of Corneria have risen up against their ruler. The question should be, who's side are you on? The ruler who dismantled the senate, or the people who you claim to represent? Who can the people rely on in these dark times? Surely the senate would not show weakness in the face of such threats, would it? Or would you rather have Mr O'Donnell the hero of Corneria, and by support of the people Arti's successor?"

Wolf grimassed at the prospect of even more paperwork, but this did cause a stir. The Lion that had spoken up earlier broke away from his group, as did a nondescript member from each of the other groups, a badger, a rat, a toad, a fox, a hare and a dalmatine, who started furiously exchanging hand signals. Wolf could only conclude that these were the real faction leaders, those the public never knew of. Then the lion spoke up again, "The Senate has decided to declare Arti an enemy of the state. Let the senate flag be raised over this building, for the senate will fight to protect our people.

"Leon, the boss sent us the data for a mission. Seems like the three of us are going on a slaughter mission like the good old days."

"Good, I just finished sharpening my knives." Leon replied, looking over the schematics Panther brought up. Just need to check up on the other equipment and I'm ready to roll.

"This is gamma unit, reporting in." a labrador spoke as he rounded the corner towards the south east exit, "everything is normal here, as always. Why do we even have to call in every fifteen minutes?"

"quit whining over the communications channel, gamma unit" base control replied, severing the communications line.

Then the hatch barring the exit suddenly slid open. "Base control, we have an abnormality here." but he went unheard as the line had been shut from the other side. Carefully, the squad leader signaled his men to to follow as he approached the open hatch, gun aimed forward with the nightscope in front of his eyes, but he saw nothing. He slowly walked up to the panel when a heat flare blinded his vision. Before he had a chance to yell an order, his throat was shot by a laser weapon. As the others fired blindly in the direction it had come from, they failed to notice a grenade rolling their way until it was too late.

Only when the grenade had eleminated four members of the five men guard did wolf stride in. The remaining guard, a shepherd, drew his shock baton to engage him in melee. He made a forehand swing at Wolf's head, but wolf slashed the shock head off with his left claw, while putting his right against the poor soldier's throat. "you think you can engage me in melee, cub?" he asked, "Here is what you are gonna do. You are gonna give me your communicator, and you are gonna walk out that open hatch. Just keep walking till you reach the senate camp and tell them I made my way in. Do this and I will not make you eat your own private parts. Do we understand eachother?" the dog hastily nodded, so wolf dropped him down. He tore his communicator out of his uniform and threw it at wolf before springing towards the exit as fast as he could. "Walk" Wolf called after him and he immediately slowed his pace, walking as fast as he could. In the door he crossed Leon and Panther, the latter of which closed the door behind them.

From that point they split paths, Wolf heading down a hidden ramp on the left while Panther and Leon moved on forward.

As Wolf crawled through a maintenance shaft, he heard an alarm blaring through the base, "ten minutes left" he muttered to himself as a mechanical voice announced "Level two security door breach! Level two security door breach!"

Looking through the grating below him, he saw guards rushing by to the defense positions. After the last one had passed, he dropped into the hallway, and ran over to a nearby ventilation shaft, unscrewing it and getting in before putting the grating back in place. Then he slowly let himself slip down into the shaft, hearing more soldiers rush by overhead. Once at the bottom, he crawled towards a large, rapidly spinning fan which he shot an EMP at before dismantling it so he could proceed. From the fan he counted the gratings and waited above number four, unscrewing it while he did so, until another alarm went off. "Level three security door breach! intruders have breached sections three through eight. Get them!"

He waited till the security drone passed by under him, then counted to three before opening the grating, and dropping into the hallway below. He ran through the hallway without making a sound and turned right into the now empty barracks. He walked to the sixth bunk on the right of the hallway and put four explosive charges right in the middle of the room in a square formation, counting the seconds in his head, pressing the detonator such that the bang was muffled under the blaring alarm. "Level four security door breach!" was heard as a section of the floor gave way and dropped onto the floor below with a loud bang into a laboratory that had by now been evacuated. Wolf dropped after it. Then grabbed a laser cutter as he made his way to a personnel elevator, and hid behind a desk near to it, waiting for the elevator to move past the floor before cutting open the iron grating so that it nearly came loose. Checking the time in his head, he let the grating drop and started climbing down. The sound of the grating hitting the bottom was blocked out by the once again blaring alarm.

"Level five security door breach! Switch to emergency defense mode! Lock down final security door!" sounded just as he made his way to the grating at the bottom of the shaft. He cut through it and walked into the empty generator room.

"That was too easy." he muttered under his breath, just as his implant gave him a missile lock warning. He duck behind one of the control panels just in time to see the missile fly overhead and into the floor, closer than he liked, it was probably heat seeking. Taking out his miniaturized EMP gun, courtesy of Slippy, he took down the automated defenses, dodging two more missiles in the process. Then he strolled up to the generator core and planted heavy explosives on the exterior before setting the timer to fifteen minutes. Then he simply pressed the button to summon a personnel elevator and waited for it.

Meanwhile Leon was having a field day hacking and slashing through lines and lines of guards as with Panther covering his tail as they slowly inched towards the command center they had a grand total of zero interest in. their distraction was effective though. With each security layer they penetrated, more troops were dedicated to stopping them, but to eveyone's surprise they circled through each and every sector before backing down again, into the hangar bay, where they bunkered in and opened fire on the pilots, and the chasing guards, when an elevator opened up, followed by a rapid series of flashes as the pilots dropped one by one. There was shooting from one of the spacecraft, laser fire raining down on the guards as Panther made a break for the ships. "Right on time, Boss" he yelled, getting a small grin as Wolf covered Leon's escape to one of the ships before they took off, one at a time through the launch hatch that just happened to open up.

"Starwolf, Mission accomplished." Wolf called over the communicator as the base went sky high behind them.

**A/N And so we have the first mission for starwolf**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 14**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"That makes the last of them," An owl in his early twenties told Fox. They were in Slippy's lab, and the owl's tag called him a research assistant, surrounded by half finished prototypes. The owl wore a long lab coat, and was seated behind a small computer terminal. "that's the last of the courses you requested."

"Thanks again for doing this, there is no way I could have done it on my own." Fox replied, "and sorry for keeping you from your work."

"Slippy authorized this, so as far as I'm concerned this is a paid holiday, Mr. McCloud." the owl responded, stiff and formal as one would expect from the species. "Mind if I help out at the controls?"

"Not at all." Fox replied hastily. "I am terrible at operating simulators, you could ask the CFA about that."

"I heard the first and last time they let you do that, Beltino himself had to be flown in to restore them to working order." the owl replied with a chuckle.

To say Wave was pissed was an understatement. He was furious. He stood in one of the public bathrooms in front of a broken mirror, fresh blood decorating the cracks where he'd hit the glass. Long black hair with blue highlights framed the glaring face, a red bandana keeping it out of his emerald eyes. Not only had someone had the nerve to assault his family, even though he despised the victim, it was still family, but his uncle and guardian had ORDERED him to participate in these qualifiers and to do so in James' team. He would not have it. He would not let himself be bullied into joining that pathatic worm's team. He would participate on his own therms only. Bandaging his bloody fist, he slowly made his way back to class, dishing out black eyes to whoever stared at him for too long, student and teacher alike.

Rector Luci was more than ready to cooperate on any and everything Fox asked, once he'd promised to deliver a love letter to Wolf in person. As the First students started trickling in, seeing the makeshift waiting line in the cafeteria, he was standing on one of the tables with a microphone in hand "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, his voice echoing throughout the school, "Welcome to the Starfox III recruitment day. Because I'm looking for a three men team, the recruitment test will be done in groups of three. Alongside me you will tackle a simulation of a historic Starfox victory. Everyone can try twice, with the same or a different team. One member of each group should line up with names, student numbers, specialties, weapon and ship preferences. I will have flights I particularly like up on the screen. Good Luck." He gracefully somersaulted down, walking to one of the four simulators while several students lined up to sign up.

James and Damien sat down in the cafeteria. Damien had sat down in a chair in the corner, watching the screen for a good third member, while James 'went to go see a friend' to take that job. Apparently, the simulation chosen was the last stand of Corneria during the lylat wars.

That friend was a pink cat in the middle of a group of girls, on high heels, wearing a pink leather handbag. "Hello Kitty," He said, bowing down to kiss her hand.

She had other plans though. She pulled her hand back quickly, and hit him on the head with her hand bag. "that's miss Monroe for you, O'Donnell."

"Still refusing to use my first name?" James replied, rubbing his head, "that hurts my heart, darling."

Damien was laughing his ass off, this was the fifth person, the third girl he was trying to woo, and the results had been the same for the past hour. The bullies that had tried roughing up James earlier had been shot down one by one, falling for the old divide and conquer with no back-up from each other. He saw Wave flying with two supposedly good pilots. He saved each of them 6 times over the cause of five minutes before getting shot down when one of them had a clear shot to save him in return but chose to go for a kill instead. His flight had been shown on repeat on one of the screens again and again since. James refused to even consider him though. probably because some bad blood between them.

He was nervous though. All the missions done were flight missions so far, and he sucked at flying. At this moment, Dean was about to walk back in for his retry as the main screen went black again.

"Last time they acted much like their file indicated they would..." Fox muttered out loud turning the private channel to the control penel, "Time to send them home. Set mission Venom, please."

"Yes sir." the owl replied with a chuckle.

He set the communications to the whole group, which meant that everyone in the cafeteria could enjoy. "Hold on! We're entering Venom airspace." He yelled. "Don't relax. We're not done yet."

The Simulators lit up, showing the toxic atmosphere of Venom with a single moment of peace before the whole place was swarmed with venomian fighters. "They're everywhere!" Butch yelled.

"I got them." Chase yelled before getting hit, "Get this guy off me." but Butch and Dean were both preoccupied with taking all kinds of irrelevant targets.

"someone help him" Fox yelled, but he got no response, so then he did it himself, locking on a chasing plane, and shot, the laser missing by a fraction of an inch, and striking true to Chase's central engine, which blew out. "Oops, sorry" he said with a chuckle. At the same time, Dean and Butch each chased a group of enemies. Both swarms flew right through eachother, dodging the wild fire lasers, before suddenly clearing the center of the swarm to dodge laser fire, giving them a clear shot at eachother, with the lasers already fired and too close to dodge.

Kitty's flight had not gone much better. She and the girls were reading the latest on celeberties mid flight, and one of them at some point stated. "I think I've been shot. How do I turn the lights back on? I was trying to read what Brandon's girl is like."

Fox was beginning to grow desperate. He'd spend the last four hours flying one fiasco after another. James was growing desperate for a third member, and Damien decided 'to hell with it' and had done his first run alongside two others, who didn't last long in the sky. Wave however thought it remarkable that he had risked going down himself to save one of his comrades, so when he got out, Wave broke off from the group of people bagging the ace pilot to join their team.

"Never seen such a pathetic pilot pull off such a stunt to save a team mate, let along such an ungrateful wrench." he commented, burying the compliment under a layer of insults. "I wouldn't mind flying with you. You may be a crap pilot, but at least you're a reliable crap pilot. I can use a ground combatant." Multiple mouths fell open. That was the most amiable he'd ever talked to anyone.

"We'd need a third member. Ready to gang up on James?" Damien asked, voice neutral, physically bagging Wave to say yes, "I got one chance left and promised him I will fly with him."

"Hn" was all he said, as he simply started walking towards James, cursing at himself mentally for now doing what his uncle had told him to do earlier.

"Who're next?" Fox asked to the owl, hoping for a semi-decent team this time. "Starfox III" the owl replied, "Your dream team. Let's hope they can pull it together."

"This should work" Fox replied, "But should wins no wars. I hope they're up for it. Get me Area 6"

"Yes sir." the owl echoed, killing the communications. He started typing on the computer when a fist to the back of the head knocked him down. Red eyes twinkled with mischief as a usb was plugged into the computer, and a few quick commands loaded the file on the flash disk. "Good luck saving yourself from this one, Starfox." a voice muttered to itself as the simulators came to life.

Fox immediately knew something was wrong, as the screen popped on and a meeting he had desperately tried to forget ever since the aparoid invasion played off around him. The real radio was jammed as his voice echoed throughout the school. "Say your prayers, Andross" Fox called.

"Don't get too cocky, Starfox" Wolf answered back. He sneered, but the words were an encouragement and lacked the venom fox one heard in them.

"Let's see how you handle our new ships" Leon added as the four Wolfen III fly into view.

"Too bad your daddy's not here to see you fail." Pigma said, grinning.

"We'll make sure you never reach Andross." Andrew rounded it up.

"We'll just see about that, Starwolf." Fox heard his own voice bite back. Remarkable how, looking back, he was the only one bearing a grudge back then. Fox quickly broke off from the group. And he was not the only one. Everyone was quickly chased by a starfox member. James was trying desperately trying to shake his father, and Fox was currently taking revenge on Pigma for his treason to the Starfox team, and to him and his dad in person. Leon and wave were having a shootdown, and everyone was shooting Andrew as often as they could to get the pressure off of Damien.

It was a tough battle, but Damien was only barely saved and several times, but Pigma went down first thanks to a lucky shot from Damien, which Fox immediately repaid by taking Andrew down quickly. James by now had spotted the weaknesses of Wolf's fighting style, his blind side, but was struggling with himself to pull the trigger on his father, while Leon dropped down out of the sky.

Then Wolf pulled off a somersault, before the smartbomb lock on warning lit up in James' panel.

**A/N and here we end with a minor cliffie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 15**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am terribly sorry for interrupting your radio or television broadcast for an urgent message from the Senate." A lion in overly extravagant robes announced on every screen and speaker in Corneria city. "Our building may have been bombarded by Arti, but we still stand. Please remain indoors today while we teach this usurper a lesson he'll never forget. Thank you for your attention." then followed a short black before the broadcast looped. "Well done crew" the lion said, shrugging off the expensive uniform.

"was that so hard?" Dash Bowman asked as he stepped up to the lion.

"Actually, it feels good to be a part of all this again."

"Alright men, this is it." Wolf shouted, using no microphone but being clearly heard all throughout the ranks of his men. "Many of you are outcasts form this world for some reason or another. Many of you had no choice but to become soldiers of fortune because of mistakes of the past. Today is your chance to redeem yourself. Today, we fight not just for their freedom, but for yours as well. When this is over, records will be expunged, and you can be reunited with friends and family you were once forced to leave behind. Today, we show the world what it means to be a Saggrasso mercenary. Officers, take your platoons to the designated areas. Wolfguard with me. FOR FREEDOM"

"FOR FREEDOM" echoed three thousand voices, before the thunder of chaotic footfalls made it's way out of the port towards the city.

Wolf was scarcely armored, and only wielded a blaster for weaponry, but the twenty men that surrounded him were so heavily armored that one could only tell their species because their helmets were designed to reflect those. Each wore a gold covered armor, with a white cloak over it's back, with the symbol of a black wolf head. And each wore an entire arsenal of weapons on them. Wolf sure had a feel for theatrics. Cause being surrounded by such a heavily armed force, his lack of armor radiated a sense of invincibility instead of recklessness, and he had still his leftover reputation from the war to back it up, not to mention the skill.

Dressed in only a revealing tank top over top a skin tight black undershirt, and a pair of tight fitting black pants, he led the charge on one of the barricades erected in the city, his men hot on his heels. He dodged several blaster shots aimed for the head, but let everything else just strike his clothes, impacting his special 'armor' leaving no damage as he puts his unsheathed claws into the front-most guard, tearing his head right off. His men opened fire as he grabbed the guard's assault rifle, and slammed it's butt into a second, before opening fire on the others, planting each shot right between the eyes. "Show no mercy, for they won't if they win." he called, making sure not to waste a single charge. That's when two badgers, a male and a female came storming out of one of the houses to the side, armed with kitchen knives, and charged one of the Cornerian guards. Upon spotting them, Wolf gave an immediate hold-fire signal, as he brawled his way to the couple.

"You scumbags! Taking a school full of children hostage! Have you no shame?" The woman yelled, slashing a kitchen knife to one of the guards, who caught it on his stun baton, before slamming the baton towards the woman, but he had to aboard the attack as the man slashed at his side with a butcher's blade.

While the guard was distracted, he never saw death sneak up from behind, never saw he was there until a claw tore his spine apart. As Wolf let the last guard slide from his claws, and wiped them on his uniform. Then he presses a button on the side of his optical implant, speaking, "This is Wolf, for base camp. Checkpost alpha secured, but there has been a development. I just got word that they are keeping local children hostage at school. I'm sending the Wolfguard in to save them. Set me a rendezvous point with another unit." then he let go of the button. "Do not worry, madam, these are my very best men. They will get your children back. Could you please show them the way to the school?"

"Y... yes sir, this way please" she replied, only now that the rush of their attack wore off having recognized her savior as a criminal, thankful but hesitant to put her faith in the scoundrel.

Meanwhile, Leon was sneaking his way through back alleys and over rooftops towards the chancellor's base with a little more luck. So far he had passed all defense rings without being seen, but the upper district was hung with more cameras than a movie studio. Currently, he was held up in some rich fox' garage. There was a picture of a young arctic wolf and a fennic vixen hidden in the vault, she held a tiny bundle of blankets. They looked very happy. The scenery of the photo seemed to indicate a skyscraper in Old Town, the district the Venomians struck hardest. Besides it laid a dairy. "Central command, this is Leon." the cameleon said, into his microphone "I'm in the inner circle, but I need a power down to get any further."

"Beta unit is on schedule. We'll keep you posted."

Putting his microphone away, he started reading through the dairy, and what he found surprised him. _"Date: 13__th__,Summer Home, year 3141, year of Andross' betrayal. Dear Ilona, we live in a world where a love like ours would never be accepted. I am a wolf, You are a fox, I am a rising politician, I am supposed to be the example of what is supposed to be, but, please, let us run away together. To Zoness or Saggrasso, or maybe leave Lylat altogether. Please, marry me and leave, let's raise our son together somewhere, away from all the judgments and the shady politics. Let us start a new life together. Please be my wife. Those were my words, only three days ago. Everything is different now. When they attacked, I felt my world collapse. I saw on the news how one of those things flew straight into our apartment before the building came down. The gods blessed us with a miracle though. Our son survived. Our James lived thanks to you. Now I know what I must do. I'll stay. I'll stand my ground in the elections, and teach them all to accept the reality that love does not let itself be limited by species."_

"_Date: 21st, Winter Come, year 3141. Dear Ilona. Today, I've meade the most difficult decision of my life. I cannot keep up with our quest to change lylat, and raise our son. To protect him from the scorn of Corneria, and give him a shot at the life he deserves, I have been forced to give James away. I brought him to a safe place, away from it all. I only wish I could have gone with him, but one day, when the task is complete, I will go back for him, and we can be together, as you would have wanted. I promise."_

"_12th, Summer Home, 3151, I know it's been a long time, Ilona, but I had a hard time facing you without any real progress. The Senate is still a group of stubborn old goats, and I've been able to do next to nothing against it. I'm running for chancellor this year. Not that I have the support for it now, but it does help me make the name required to win the next elections. I... have been to saggrasso regularly since I brought our son there, but I've yet to find the courage to look him in the eye. He's growing so quickly, I'm sure he'll be a real heart breaker in his time. He's as beautiful as you were. Wolf took him in as his son. Honestly, I don't think there could have been a better father for the child. Contrary to popular belief, he's a man of honor. If he gives his word, he keeps it. The only blemish I could find is that he doesn't seem too caring about who pays his bills. He will raise our son well, and I think it may be best for him if I leave him there with his new family. I'm sorry Ilona, but I will continue to fight for our dream."_

"_third, Summer Home, 3154, I did it, my love. I managed to make it to chancellor. Now I can finally fulfill our dreams to make Corneria open to interspecies love. It's finally happening. Tomorrow I am pushing for the legalization of interspecies marriage."_

"_29th Summer Run, 3154, it's been two months now, and the senate is still fighting over the proposal, while the media spill junk about anything and eveything to discredit me, including you, my beloved. I can't let them get their way before I get this law through. Tomorrow, I speak with the chairmen of the interspecies movement, his people support the cause,and the common folk don't oppose, so why does the senate have to be such a pain in the ass?"_

"_7th, Winter Deep, 3155, after half a year of debate, the corrupt quarreling fossils that call themselves the senate have rejected the amendation to the law, although the people clearly agree with me on the subject. This only proves what I was starting to suspect, that the senate no longer functions. Someone has to renew them, and the entire concept of the republic to the fourth millennium. I am now turning my attention to the media, to see if a more direct support from the people can convince the senate to bow."_

"_18th, Spring Blossom, 3156, I have tried everything in my power, but the senate still won't budge. The power I hold as a chancellor simply isn't enough. To expand my power, I've bought mayor shares with the news companies, and am now trying to discredit the senate, while also gaining influence in the military through means I know you would disapprove of, but it must be done. It is the only way."_

"_third, Summer Home, 3157, Today, I've taken my second term as Chancellor. My position is now again secure for three years, but law demands I surrender it after two terms. As the senate transfers budget away from military, I purchase the old equipment and hire the former personnel as my own. It's for the betterment of the realm, so I'm doing it. We cannot afford to let our guard down. That is what the people want of me, but the strange thing is that despite my efforts there seems to be growing discontent. I will make the senate bow, and I will complete our mission. I swear it by the old gods. Even if I have to break the law to do it."_

"_9th, Spring Rain, 3158, Remember that I said that our son had managed to land well? He and his criminal family have taken up arms against me. Against Corneria. He's sided with a senate that would never have allowed him to even be. I'm running out of options. The time has come to put the senate aside and work directly with the people. From here on out, no more dabbling and delaying doing the right thing, if even my own blood has sided against the cause, I may have already delayed too long. Tomorrow, I'll be the first Emperor of Corneria since the fall of the McSky Dynasty in the 25th century. Wish me luck."_

_wait, did I just really read Arti's dairy? _Leon pondered, putting the picture and the dairy in his trenchcoat. _Such a sad story. No one will notice if I take this now, as James is the only heir anyway._

"Line up." Panther yelled, taking stance behind his line of gunners as they marched towards the top of a hill. He was about to attack a powerplant, but his road was blocked by a large Cornerian force, as it was a predictable move. "Fire" he called, and his troops showered the enemy with lasers, dropping half the legion before as one, their guns clicked out of ammo. "Spares" he called, as he drew a metal rose from one of his pockets, and with the press of a button extended the stem into a rapier blade. All around him, people dropped their guns and grabbed whatever weapon they happened to prefer, before he led the charge down on the enemy ranks, which were quickly forced to break for to counteract the most impossible combinations of weapons. They were greater in number, but the Cornerians had no clue how to put up a counter offense against such a bizarre collection of weapons, even the cornerian gangs tended to prefer one type of weapon, but now they would be surprised if two of their enemies turned out to wield the same weapons. Maces, Axes, Hammers, Blades, Spears, knives, Whips and flails with all kinds of attachments, but also shotguns, assault rifles and there was even a bear who fought using his claws and his spiked armor as weapons. Much like the space battle earlier, it was this variety that quickly cornered the cornerians.

**A/N** **so much to write and this story arc is already coming to a close. can you imagine?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 16**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Having won his fight and seeing that Damien and for had succeeded as well, Wave put his ship in hover mode, aiming for Wolf and watching the spectacle from James and his dad. When he saw Wolf pulling into a loop, he took aim and shot just behind James, somehow managing to hit a smart bomb that was fired only after the laser was let loose. "James, if you don't start fighting, I won't be saving you." he said as Wolf blew straight into the blast of the bomb, shaking his ship and demolishing the shields.

"It's not really your father." Damien called, "It's only an illusion." he tried to get a shot or two in on him, but he couldn't get the shot in on Wolf. He tried and tried though, but the only one he managed to hit was James. Meanwhile, James had turned the tables on wolf again, and had managed to shoot the upper left wing off on the Wolfen, but three is plenty for stability on the Wolfen mark III models. As is, they were flying straight at eachother. Lasers flying in both directions , with Wolf trying to pound through the cockpit shields, while James was working his way through the other left wing.

"Someone finish this already" Fox groaned. "or I will. Fox said, forming up on James' flank. Been shooting down my brother since I was a kid." he quickly locked on to the main engine, but James stole the kill, motivated by Fox' little speech.

"Well done guys. Terminating simulation." Fox called, using the manual override in the lead simulator. Wondering why he lost contact with his tech man. He got up to the control terminal, to find his wing-owl sitting in his chair, unconscious.

"What the hell?" he muttered, then out loud, "Someone get a medic out here." looking over the terminal, he quickly spotted the cause of the problems with the simulator, and retrieving a plastic bag from his pocket, he collected an unknown flash disk from the terminal, as the others got out of their simulators. Grabbing the microphone from the desk, he quickly covered the disaster under a heavy dose of charm. "nothing is a better test of teamwork than a dogfight, so I took the team against the strongest team I know, they needed a serious challenge to bring out their full potential. May I present you, Starfox III" He announced when the group got out of their pods.

"Great. I'm in a team with a whimp and a novice." Wave muttered.

"Starfox, you got your first mission." Fox said, immediately taking them away from the group, calling the auditions over, under a well deserved applause.

"A mission? James asked hopefully? Wolf left a mission?" but both Wave and Damien could feel coming what was next.

"No, I have a mission for you." Fox answered snickering, "Preparing your rooms aboard Greatfox for a possible long-term stay. Including your bathrooms. I got a list of basic needs for a long term stay on board. I suggest you start with that, then add whatever else you feel you need. I'm giving you guys a budget of what I believe to be more than you could need. Any expenses beyond that are on your own account. The place is furnished, so all you really need to do is stock it and clean it. Unfortunately, we cannot start this at present time due to the great fox being in use. Therefore I have arranged for a temporary storage area to hold the new cargo until it can be put on board. Storage area D, lock 28. Dismissed."

After this, the group quickly dispersed, Fox making his way to the hospital wing to check up on the owl that by then had been rushed off, James and Damien heading for the shopping district, and Wave walking over to Kitty, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Arriving at the hospital wing, Fox inquired after the bird, that was names Hooter by some uninspired parent. Following the receptionist's instructions, getting lost twice, he made his way to observation, where the owl sat in his room looking dazed. Upon recognizing Fox though, he regained some cohesion. "Fox, what happened?"

"Looks like someone knocked you out to run us through a faulty simulation." Fox answered, holding up the flash disk in the plastic bag, "can you ID this?"

"I work for Slippy Toad, of course I can ID a fucking flash disk." the Owl hooted indignantly, snatching the bag, "It's old Venomian, but has recently been upgraded by someone who knew what he was doing. I'd say this design is Pre-Andross, but not all welds of the upgrades have fully set yet so it was done a day ago at most, with high end equipment by the looks of it."

"Can you trace it?" Fox inquired

"As soon as they let me out of this bed."

James meanwhile was collecting trinkets to decorate his room with, while Damien seriously worked Fox' list, with a mirror so far as his only addition. James arms were full of posters, pictures, souvernirs, collectables, and the lot while all the husky carried was a lamp, bed sheets, a mirror, a tooth brush and other basic hygiene products. "let's go put this away first." he called. The hybrid checked the time before agreeing, seeing as there still would be plenty of time once they got back.

They walked up to the storage locker, James swiped his card, and the door slid open, revealing three furnished bedrooms. The beds were plain and unmade, and there were desks and closets in each bedroom compartment. There was also a note from Fox. "These rooms have the same dimensions and furniture as your rooms aboard the Greatfox so you can try out whether your purchases fit together and fit in the amount of space you have." Damien quickly set to decorating his 'room' and decided he needed a book shelf above the bed, and a fluffier pillow than the one that was set for him.

James on the other hand, was about done decorating as well, and decided he needed more room to display all of his Starfox collectibles so they went out shopping again.

When they returned. The third room as closed and muffled sounds were coming from moans and a creaking bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 17**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Panther was standing over the massive powerplant control systems, the operators having been tied up in a corner of the room. "Roger, command." he replied into his communicator while he tried to unriddle the console. Looks like... maybe this one. He said as he his a switch.

Wolf had now made his way to the rendezvous point with the third division. "You're quick, general." a black wolf called out as the group approached in a tight formation, "Take up positions, secure the area." and immediately, some hundred people broke off from the group without further instructions, to take up positions at side alleys, as well as the road ahead and backwards. "Welcome to the third division."

"Your men are well trained, commander Chase." Wolf commented, "but are they gonna be able to storm the palace?"

"They are as capable as the wolf-guard, we just need a few more of us to get the job done." Chase replied, "Losing is not an option to us. You see, my men don't quit, and and don't die, as each of them is married to another member of the division, in a different unit. That is one of my key selection criteria. This means that no unit will ever surrender, for it would risk the safety of the other units, of their loved ones.

"Very interesting. I'd love to see them in action. Tell them to-" Wolf said when the lights suddenly went out. "One second" he said, grabbing his communicator. "Panther, get the power in this district back on." before putting it away again, "tell your men to move out. We're heading for the palace."

"You heard the General. Get moving." Chase called out, which was quickly replied to with a "yes sir."

The Wolfguard, now led by a small fennic fox had taken positions in structures around the school they had been told that had been taken hostage, and a few looks through the scopes of their snipers quickly revealed the truth to that. One by one, the members of the elite took aim at the soldiers inside the building from all angles, until at the fennic's command, they all pulled the trigger, taking down all the guards in their line of fire just as the lights went out. Then a bear and a boar charged at the front gate, smashing their way through.

The Boar stormed in, pulling down his night-vision goggles taking down the two guards by the door before the fennic walked in, having removed his helmet to be less scary as he entered the common room where the children had been gathered. "Hello everyone" he said, not seeing any guards inside. "I'm Storm, the captain of Wolf O'Donnell's elites. I'm here to take you home, kids." the kids were hesitant though. "Someone, get those parents in here to help calm these kids." then, a lizard walked in in full armor, followed by the badger couple.

"Mom, Dad!" a little badger boy said as he dashed forwards, hugging his parents. After the parents, the teachers were brought in as well, and they could start taking the children home.

"Thank you, sir." the female badger told Storm, "You've saved them."

"Just doing our job, madam." the fox replied.

"Thank you anyway, Storm." she said, then after looking over to her husband, added "I'll name his little brother after you."

"You honor me beyond what I deserve, my lady. All I've really done is follow my orders." Storm replied.

"Mister?" the young boy said, "Can I be like you some day?"

"I'm sure you can" the fennic replied, "but it's a hard life. If you start training, you'll get there one day. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to Lord O'Donnell."

"Please tell him he has our gratitude."

"I will. All troops, move out."

Leon was snacking out of Arti's fridge when the light went off. "That's my signal." Leon said, packing up and leaving through the front door. He sneaked around, over top, underneath and plain through roadblocks and patrols without being seen, until he reached his goal. A sewage cap in the middle of the district. Lifting the cap, he ducked in, sealing the passage back behind him. "Now to find the passage to the hidden base." he muttered as he quickly descended below sewer level, into a maze of tunnels and passages.

"Alright men, raise the Flag. We're done here." Panther called over to his men, "Fifth regiment, stay here and make sure no one restores the power grid. We're heading for the palace."

"General Hound, what's the status of our defences." Arti called out from the throne in Corneria's ancient palace. He was wearing all the old imperial regalia. "Chancellor Arti, our fifth ring of defence has been breached, we are currently on full retreat back here to make a unified stand."

"Good work, general, but may I suggest you start using my new title?" Arti replied, pressing a button on a bracelet he had hidden under the seams of his coat. "How do you estimate our chances?"

"About the same as finding back a single painted grain of sand after losing it in a sandstorm on Titania. So far the number of defeated hostiles per lost soldier is about one per thousand." the general replied. "Majority of them has been lost by desertion. Our army is designed for maximum efficiency against Venom and other singular type armies. Wolf knows that and is striking directly at our weak spot. I can only borrow you time, my lord."

"Then we retreat to the Liberator." Arti replied, laying a letter down in the throne, using a signet ring to leave a signature underneath. "We cannot fail this quest. Not now. Not after all of our hard work. Gather the loyalists, we're getting out of here." he said, as he ducked away behind the ornamental flag on the rear wall, his general hitting a few buttons before doing the same.

On a relatively safe distance, Wolf had by now surrounded the palace, and was preparing for storming the place, teaming up with Chase for it. Chase gave a signal for covering fire as they charged straight at the front gate. Wolf planted a charge before they both pressed their backs against the wall and wolf hit the detonator, blowing the gate inwards. Chase gave the signal for entry and they secured the gate. Chase raised his grenade launcher, and Wolf his signature modified blaster as they stormed into the... Empty hallway? "Something's wrong, guys. I think they're trying to escape."

As Arti crossed the boarding ramp to the Liberator, something dropped onto the metal bridge in front of him. A ragged piece of cloth in a messy heap. A ragged peace of cloth that stood up straight, with a knife. "Long time no see, Arti, General" Leon said with a wicked smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 18**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Fox and Hooter were now back in Slippy's lab as Hooter was picking the usb apart piece by piece. "Well, considering this thing is Venomian, I haven't found anything that is not to be expected. Some Venomian dust, is all, and... Hey, what's this? A fox hair? I'll have it in the analyzer immediately. And that... is a brand new chip? Those should have a serial number... CDF64... that's all I needed to know. This is an experimental CDF chip."

"Guess that means I'm gonna go to Corneria." Fox replied, heading back to the elevator. "Good job. Let me know when you know more about the guy."

"Yes sir."

Fox took a ride to the top floor, and headed into Wolf's office, where said person's assistant was slaving away over the daily operations of the space station. He was a thirty year old snow leopard, and buried up to his neck in paperwork. "Just put it on the pile." he called.

"I'm getting the feeling that you are the mastermind running this base. Considering that you are using a stamp carrying my brother's signature." Fox replied, stacking up some of the paper that littered the room, "writing your own pay-check?"

"And Wolf's. Wolf's charisma keeps everyone together, but I'm the one running this show behind the scenes. Sure, Wolf is our leader, and he is my boss, but unlike him, I can't go on a trip and expect everything to still be here when I get back." the feline replied, with clear pride in his voice.

"Then you're the man I need. I want a mission for the Starfox team. A simple one, that I can present to the team as important." Fox explained.

"And a chance to catch up with your brother, I'd say." The leopard said.

"How did you know?" Fox immediately jumped the question.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't?" the leopard countered. "I am Ice, I'm being paid for knowing everything around here, and I'll admit I was expecting the request sooner or later. I kept a spare mission behind for you. I need an escort for the Lone Wolf to Corneria. From what I've heard, we're nearly there on the planet already, so it should be a rather safe mission."

"Sounds easy and boring." Fox replied, "Perfect for a brand new team like Starfox III. Could-"

"Way ahead of you." Ice interupted as he grabbed a microphone from his desk. "Starfox III, all members report to O'Donnell's office." letting go of the microphone, he said, "anything else?"

"Yeah, I need an aspirin." Fox grunted,

"Aspirin and water are on the desk." the feline said, waving his paw in the rudimentary direction, "I need five a day or so to keep up with the incompetence of some of my colleagues."

There was a blur of gray and blue as James and Damien got out of Damien's room, where they had been playing cards, Damien's pockets stuffed with coinage from all over Lylat. "Did you know he was that fast?" Damien asked as they walked through the hallway to the elevator.

"No. never seen him run before." James replied back, "He's 'too cool' to run." then a pink cat wearing gauntlets with blades on them designed to look like long nails charged by, muttering to herself about lying huskoons that had promised her a day together undisturbed. "Guess I'd run too if I were chased by that kitty."

Damien suppressed a chuckle. "What do you think we're summoned for?"

"Usually, this kind of summon means a team has a mission." James replied, acting all high and mighty for knowing that, but over dramatically acting, "and considering it is our first mission, it's bound to be something boring, like an escort mission to one of the nearby observer stations. A real waste of a straight A student like me."

"Someone has an overinflated ego," Damien teased back as they got on the elevator, "but what would I expect from a guy with both beauty AND brains. How did the Gods balance that out anyway? A mouse sized package?"

"I'll bet you a hand-job that it's bigger than yours." James bit back. _Not in a million years is he ever gonna let me get frisky with him. That kid's as straight as they come._

"You're on." Damien replied with a smug smile. Either way, he'd be the winner here. He has a healthy teen, and had not had a good lay in weeks, so this would be a victory either way. He squeezed James in the ass just as the doors opened, and bolted out of the elevator, through the big door with Wolf's name on it.

Inside, Fox was just done patching up some nasty clawmarks on Wave's arms. "I hope you've learned your lesson about the Monroes now." Fox said with a chuckle before turning to James and Damien, "took you guys long enough." then he pulled out a mission file, pulling his face into his most formal expression. "Team, we have a mission. We are to escort the Lone Wolf to Corneria. Our arrival could be crucial to the war effort and at the same time-"

"So we have to protect the most renowned ship in the fleet on the safest passage in Lylat." James replied, "BORING."

"Gives us all a chance to get to know eachother." Fox continued, ignoring the interruption, "I expect everyone on board the Lone Wolf in one hour. Your ships will be loaded on board by then. If you got a complaint, just foll out one of these complaint forms." he said, pointing to a stack of paper that had been clamped together.

"Starting when can we board?" Damien asked, "I got all I need on me."

"I'm heading there now, so feel free to tag along." Fox answered, inviting him along. "Dismissed everyone." he finished, holding open the door as an invitation for Damien to join him.

Ten minutes later, Damien and Fox were playing a game of 8-ball on the pool table, with Fox on the winning side. "and why are you so happy?" he asked Damien as he pocketed his sixth striped.

"Good shot," the husky commented, "and I've got a good reason to be cheerful. Last week I was on the fast track to a boring life, now I'm a pilot in the Starfox team. I'm over the moon."

"I know that look, kid." Fox said with a chuckle, just missing hid shot, "Who's the lucky girl you're after?"

"There's no girl, sir." the canine replied as he took position.

"A guy then?" Fox said, just as Damien was about to take the shot. He skidded into the carpet and launched the white off the table. "I'll take that as a yes. Not someone else on the team I hope?"

"Well..."

"Great, so I have two who hate eachother, on who has a one sided crush on a member, and one with a crush on me." Fox said, "quite a mess this is, but I'm sure we can get this team running. It's not like you have a leader who thinks he should run ninety miles an hour to walk in his father's footsteps anymore."

"Someone talking about me?" James said as he entered the recreation room. "Like this place guys? This is my home away from home."

"It's not the Greatfox, but it'll do for this trip." Fox replied.

"There's a guest room for Damien and Wave has his own chambers on board, as do I. But that leaves us one room short." James explained, "you could share my bed though."

"Kid, I'm over twice your age. Besides, I doubt we'll be needing a bed, as it's a rather short trip anyway, but if really needed, I'll sleep in my brother's be-." Fox replied, getting interrupted by a buzz from the communicator.

"If you're all set, get going already." Came Wave's voice through the com before a Wolfen cabin was revealed, with Wave in it. "I'll take first watch outside."

"Sounds good, Wave." Fox said, pressing a few buttons on his communicator.

"Automatic depart sequence initiated." a robotic voice echoed throughout the ship, please move to a safe location. Automated departure in 5 minutes.

"I'm heading for the bridge." Fox said, "getting flight clearance and all that" Fox said, securing the pool set in place before heading off in the indicated direction, James hot on his tail, along with Damien. "This is Fox McCloud aboard Lone Wolf, requesting permission to depart on the escort mission to Corneria."

"Lone Wolf, this is control tower, we have you on radar. Permission granted." a parrot replied.

"Control tower, Lone Wolf here, all systems green, initiating launch sequence." Fox said, getting seated and strapped in while his new teammates did the same. "Open the space hatch. Launching in three, two, one, blast off." and the giant ship was catapulted into outer space.


	19. Chapter 19

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 19**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

When Panther came to the enemy barracks, he was astounded. The front door was bashed in, the guards were laying outside, bound and naked, with a group of common civilians standing over them with weaponry no more advanced than torches, knives and pitchforks, accept what they had found in the base. Some people were already treating wounds others gathering supplies. "Lower your weapons." he called to his men, approaching. "Hello" he called with a smile, "Support has arrived."

"You're late, commander." a pink rabbit said as she came out of the building. "Arti tried shooting my father, you didn't think I'd be sitting around, did you?" she told Panther, "So I rounded up some people and somehow that became a mob and we managed to take this place by storm after everyone flew out to stop your advance."

"Great job, miss Hare." Panther purred to her, "I guess the job is done here then. Get those soldiers on their feet."

"You heard him." She called and a few pokes and prods and shouts later, every soldier stood up, over-majority of which were covering their private parts with their hands.

"Soldiers," Panther called out, "You used to be proud soldiers of Corneria, but you gave up your pride to serve as guns for hire for a rising tyrant." he spoke. "and now you are here, stripped of the uniforms you do not deserve. Now, your leader has fallen, and you are out of a job. There is no place back at the Cornerian army for former soldiers for hire, and no place for new soldiers of your age. Corneria has no more place for you as soldiers. Those of you who wish to remain will have to find a new profession, but for those who wish to remain soldiers, and to serve an army again with pride, look what happened here on this planet today. Where Corneria slacked in it's duties of repairing Lylat after the door, repairing only their own world truly, and did the same after the Aparoid invasion, a band of rogues and mercenaries traveled the system, converting the weapon factories into tool factories, which allowed the MacBeth economy to recover, and allowed the resources to be produced to repair Zoness, Aquas, Katina, Kew, and so on, and so forth. And all that was only possible because two men took the Saggrasso hideout by storm and turned it into a thriving space station. Former war criminals, they restored a broken galaxy where the heroes decided their job was done. Those were Leon Powalski and Lord Wolf O'Donnell. I am proud to be on a team like Starwolf, proud to be a Saggrasso mercenary. Who will come with us? Be a soldier again? Not of an authority, not of a ruler, a soldier of the people. Who's in?"

There was a ghastly silence, before a wolverine stepped forward, dropping his hands to his side. "I am." he said. There was some shuffling behind him, but he still stood alone. Then a mercenary stepped forward, a badger, pulling off his jacket with a Saggrasso emblem on the shoulders and handing it over to the wolverine, who grabbed the sleeves and quickly wrapped it the jacket around his waist, muttering "thank you." before the badger escorted him away responding something about taking him back to base.

Two others, a tiger and a wolf stepped forward. Walking close together with interwoven tails, then a fox, a pitbull, and more and more stepped up, "Come, let's get you decent," Panther told the couple, as he set course for their apartment, before Lucy hare caught up.

"What shall we do with the ones remaining behind?" she asked.

"Let them go. They're of no harm to anyone without their weapons." Panther answered.

As Wolf made his way through the palace, he met not a single soul as they made their way through the long hallways to the command center. "Looks like they fled." Chase commented, running at his heels.

"Yes," Wolf answered, "but to where? I hope Leon's not running in a trap." he turned the corner into the old throne room, which had been stuffed with all the computers needed to run a command center properly. "Looks like he really went for it." Wolf muttered as he overlooked the room, spotting a letter on the throne, and moving to grab it, but Chase held him back.

"It's bound to be a trap." he said, letting go of his superior.

"A throne is no place for tricks." Wolf answered as he grabbed the letter, scanning it through before folding it into his pocket. "Damn, why do they always run?"

Leon stood on the bridge between the space ship and Arti and his general, two combat knives in hand and more all over his clothing. Arti attempted to dash by him, but he quickly found himself blocked when a book slammed into his stomach, slamming him back into the far wall. "Well, well. Do you wanna fight, general?" Leon asked the jaguar that was Arti's general, "or are you ready to quit?"

"Quit? After all the power I've gathered over this idiot idealist's back?" the general snickered. "Not happening." he put his hands in his sleeves, pulling out two blasters, storming Leon, taking closer and closer shots. Leon responded by throwing knives, making sure he hit both guns at the magazine ejection buttons, before planting a third knife in his leg, which was dodged before he slashed at Leon's neck with a knife. Leon blocked the slash by planting a knife into the general's arm. The general struck back with a leg sweep before he slammed his other knife down onto Leon. Who tumbled down, but rolled sideways and out of the way, slamming a knife into the feline's knees, and he stumbled backwards, falling into the side rail.

"It's over." Leon said, taking a moment to aim a knife between the eyes.

"For now." the general replied, before using his one good hand to throw himself over the railing, calling "Shadows never die!" as Leon rushed to the edge, to hear a roaring engine dropping down. Looking over the rail, he saw a tiny fighter ship getting off the ground before it vanished from sight due to a cloaking device, as the sounds echoed away through a tunnel.

"Damn it." Leon said, frustrated, "I hate those guys." then he turned to Arti, who was reading his dairy, reading the pages in backward order, his head sinking lower every time he flipped a page. "Arti?" Leon asked.

"Please, do it quickly." the white canine replied.

"Arti, you are under arrest for high treason and war crimes." the cameleon said, hoisting him up and cuffing him. "You seem to have been manipulated. You know I should hand you over to the senate. You will be tried for war crimes, and locked up for the rest of your life."

"I've failed anyway. I could not even take care of our son... how could I let it get out of hand like this?" the lupine said, "I deserve to be shot in court."

"Without a doubt, but that would be a real waste of a strong political idealist." Leon replied, "you wanna die a disgrace not just to you, but to your wife as well, or do you wanna make amends?"

"I shot that chance already." the wolf whined, "I can't show my face anywhere anymore. I shot a war hero, I shot Lord O'Donnell, I had the senate bombed, the Senate! My life's over anyway."

"And if I can provide a second chance?" Leon said, shooting a laser shot, causing a rope to drop down from where he had dropped. "pull up the rope when you get to the top, and follow the path I set out. Hide your face until you get to the very end of it. Take the papers and the robes I left, I expect Snow Lupus to report to me at Saggrasso by the end of the week. Get gone before Wolf gets here." he said, before taking the dairy our of his hands. "and you left this for your son before you vanished." Leon slowly left the scene, talking into his computer, "General Pepper, Wolf, Arti escaped. Got a taste of his general's knees from my knife though. It's a slippery one. One of Those guys."

It had been a few hours since the reliquaries had been recovered, and the last troops cornered. Since, Starwolf had suffered a formal reward ceremony, and two press interviews. Now they were in a bar, trying to get drunk, and discussing the last few days. Wolf was on the fourth Vodka, Leon was in his second bottle of Wisky, and Panther was driving, so he was on coke. Then something caught Wolf's attention. A man walked in, hood hiding his face, and sat down at a table, across from a crocodile with was clearly hiding a gun on his body.

"Your assassination contract for the Blackwolf family." the shady guy said, "Who gave it to you?"

"Why would I tell you?" the crocodile replied, "Customer confidence and all. Besides, how do you even know about that?"

The guy took that as his clue to pull off his hood, revealing a a black wolf with two gray eyes, "Cause I can put you through the same drama" he said, putting a picture of a female croc and a little crocodile girl, "You tell me who put up the order to have my family killed, and I swear I'll spare them."

"I got the assignment from a 'Razor' in the Sunset Hotel, Zoness." the crocodile said, accepting defeat.

"Good, I hope for your family that was the truth," Blackwolf said, "But... You killed my wife and my son, while targeting me. That's unforgivable. You made one mistake though," he said, putting his hands together. "Shadows never die" shooting him with a hidden laser gun. Wolf got up immediately, as did Leon, who whipped out two knives and pinned the black lupine to the wall as the latter finished posing the croc like he'd fallen asleep at the table.

"Panther, get the car ready." Wolf growled as they wrestled the wolf out of the bar and slammed him into a wall. "You're coming with us. I suggest you don't struggle." Wolf said, "Or I'll let him loose on you." he said, referring to Leon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 20**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Fox was in his arwing, training Damien on his flight skills. "Now do a barrel roll." Fox said, chuckling to himself as the husky tried to do just that, flying a tight spiral before actually managing to pull it off. "Again." this time, it actually looked like a barrel roll. "great job."

"Attention all units." a monkey called out over the radio, "This is Saggrasso space control. We just received a mayday from the B4 section of Meteo. Who is close enough to investigate?"

"Space control, this is Starfox, currently passing through B4, we will investigate, please tell mayday to tune into our frequency." Fox replied. Then there were a few clicks before a voice came through. "Mayday, mayday... Blast-screen has been penetrated, spare oxygen tank is nearly depleted. I got nearly five minutes left. Please, help me."

"This is Starfox. We're on our way. James, Wave, scout the area for any hostiles right now. You got two minutes to confirm clean space and get your asses out here if it's not. Mayday, we've got you on radar. We are on our way." Fox said, signaling Damien to follow.

"Fox, we have a group of fighters one click south flying away from the scene." James replied, "I can't detect any other hostiles. I'm gonna prepare the sickbay."

Fox floored the gas on his arwing, speeding towards the site of the damaged fighter. Upon gaining a clear view, it was clear how serious the damage was. The engines had blown out, and the windscreen was penetrated, having showered the occupant with glass shards. Inside was a black wolf-fox hybrid with white eyes, that looked lightly panicked.

Fox got into position, setting the ship to hover, before launching the magnet cable, which stuck to the nose of the ship, functioning as a pulling hook. "activate landing aid." Fox called out to the ship's android assistant.

"Fox?" Damien said, "How on earth does this guy have an Arwing?"

"We sold the generation one models when we got the generation two for the Starfox team." Fox said, "He must have bought one of them, but it looks like it's heavily modified since. Initiating landing. Brace for landing, kid." he called as he tried to land as well as he could while dragging a trashed ship.

Several parts came loose at the landing strip, but it stayed mostly intact. The teen inside however was starting to pass out. "You'll be okay, kid." he said, forcing open the cockpit as James and Wave came rushing in with a stretcher between them. Fox unstrapped the new hybrid and pulled him out of the cockpit, carrying him down the stairs. "So hybrids can look good after all." Wave said as Fox put him on the stretcher. While Wave and Fox lifted the stretcher, Damien ran to the elevator and set it ready to get it to the infirmary as James flew up the stairs to get ready in the room. The rest of the flight to Corneria was rather uneventful, with James pulling pieces of glass out of the other hybrid' body, and wrapping him up. Meanwhile, Damien and Wave sat outside, Damien studying James' every move, and Wave sitting there keeping up the cool act, 'coincidentally' looking over the injured body from the position he sat.

Fox voice over the intercom ended the monotone passage of time where nothing changed other than the unconscious passenger getting patched up. "Buckle up everyone," he said, "prepare for atmospheric reentry." everyone strapped up, James only after strapping down the patient, before he hit a button on the wall. A minute later, the ship started shaking, causing the patient to stir and wake up.

"Hey, where am I? Why am I strapped to a table? Who are you." he asked, quickly growing panicked at the situation.

"I am James O'Donnell of the Starfox team." James said, putting a paw on the paw that was struggling to release the clasps, "We are currently in the middle of atmospheric reentry. I'll release you when we're clear." he said, pointing at a red light at the wall.

"My arwing" the hybrid asked, seeming a little more calm now.

"Trashed but nothing Slippy can't fix." James answered, the other's eyes widening in panic.

"No... it can't be.." he said, "that was my father's ship... one of a kind."

"Don't worry, Slippy can fix it." James said, trying to calm the other, "He designed the Arwing mark II, and is the son of the original designer. If anyone can do it, he can." but it wasn't helping really. Then the light went out and James undid the straps. The other hybrid quickly got up and dashed through the hallway and down the stairs. James wanted to run after them, but was stopped by Damien, who said to give him some time, but Wave dashed after him. When he caught up, the black wolf-fox was in front of the wreckage of his ship, crying his white eyes out.

"I noticed you didn't want the best scientists, the ones who designed it, to fix it." Wave said, "How about we fix it, Just you and me? Get someone to look at it and figure out the best way to do it, but just you do it, with my help, and no one touching it unless you say so?"

"that sounds great, sir." the hybrid said, finally showing some hope in his eyes.

"Wave." the huskoon said, "Sir is my deceased father."

"I'm Soul. Nice to meet you, Wave." Soul said, smiling lightly.

Fox and the gang were out on the streets of Corneria heading to the club Starfox always used to go to traditionally to celebrate the successful mission, with Soul in tow, as was the tradition with the team. "I heard they have a new DJ here since a few weeks." Fox said, "I'm sure you'll love the place."

"ID please." the bouncer asked. He was a fox, the left half of his face, and the corresponding paw were dark gray, the right being orange-brown, with a white chest and a white lower muzzle. On top of that, he had bright red eyes, two regular and a gray tail, with red tail tips, and red spikes coming out of his shoulders.

Fox showed his ID, "Fox McCloud for the Starfox Lounge."

"Go on in," the bouncer said, flashing them a smile, "Team Starfox."

The team went to a lounge overlooking the dance floor and had a toast before Wave made his way to the dance floor, as did Soul and James. James kept looking up to Fox, who seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone, while Damien kept an eye on James, as the DJ, A fox with a fur coloring that was a mirror image to the bouncer outside, other than the fact that the eye on the brown side of his head was blue, he lacked the shoulder spikes and his tail tips were regular white. He was currently playing a medley of dance hits when the bouncer broke up a fight near one of the booths, before heading over to the DJ table, keeping his head turned to the booths so that his brown side faced the booth, before grabbing a long knife from among his clothes and Slamming it towards the DJ, who barely dodged the attack. "You're gonna have to do better than that, brother." the DJ said before kicking the knife out of his hand, which sailed through the air and into the unsuspecting dance crowd, and struck Wave in the head who quickly collapsed as the knife fell down.

Soul Barely caught him before he would have landed on top of it. Fox drew his blaster and took a few shots at the bouncer who quickly maneuvered back into the crowd and vanished. Then from where Fox stood, he could see a gap appearing in the crowd, With Wave in the middle being a bloody mess. Damien rushed his way down the stairs, but was nearly pushed out of the way by Fox. James was already on his communicator calling for an ambulance while Soul was trying to stop the bleeding, so Fox whipped out his communicator and called Wolf. "Wolf, get your ass over here. Wave's wounded."

There was a slamming noise on the other side of the line followed by screeching tires, some muffled grunts before he replied "I'm on my way."


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 21**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"Wolf, get your ass over here. Wave's wounded." Fox said through the communicator. To Wolf it felt like his heart froze in panic before his brain went into overdrive. He sat on the passenger seat of the car, with Leon holding their captive on the rear bench and Panther driving. Wolf opened the door in the middle of the road, leaping out, rolling in front of a car that could barely break in time before he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the driver as he walked to the passenger side. "The hospital, now" he growled, before grabbing his com again. "I'm on my way."

Putting his communicator away, he said "You better rush it." to the terrified Labrador next to him, "You don't wanna keep Wolf O'Donnell waiting when he's already having a bad day." from where he sat the signature eye implant was clearly visible to the dog and he pot the pedal to the metal as he raced through red lights to try and keep the infamous mercenary from shooting him. They pulled into the hospital, just as an ambulance did with blaring horns. The moment Wolf saw Fox get off the ambulance, he rushed over there, completely having forgotten the car he just hijacked, and saw two medics lift Wave out of the ambulance.

"You shouldn't be here sir." a third medic said, taking up stance between Wolf and Wave.

"YOU LET ME SEE HIM IF YOU LIKE TO LIVE" Wolf yelled, grabbing the poor weasel by the throat and tossing him to the side. Then upon seeing Wave, he instantly softened up. "Hey nephew, you hang in there." He said, putting a hand on Wave's shoulder, Before Fox moved him off to a waiting room. "We need to give them some space to work, brother, and we need to talk. Cuddlepup, really?"

That earned him a nervous chuckle from Wolf, "So you know..."

Fox pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll admit I needed to get used to the idea of my brother being in love with me."

"I know it's rediculous, pup, and hoping for you to return the feeling is even more so." Wolf replied, head slightly sunken.

"Not as rediculus as you may think..." Fox said, forehead resting against Wolf's, "Once you were my first crush, and you know what they say, the first never fully leaves you." before planting a soft kiss on Wolf's muzzle. "I'm not sure I can love you that way, and not sure we can make it work, but I sure as hell wanna try."

"Really?" Wolf asked, smiling with a joy he hadn't felt in decades.

"BUT," Fox continued, "I wanna take it nice and slow, okay."As a reply Fox found himself in a bearhug.

"Mr O'Donnell?" a nurse asked, causing the two to quickly break apart. "OH MY GOD, You ARE Wolf O'Donnell. Your nephew is ready to see you." she said as she escorted them to his room, "I need to warn you though, his eye is beyond repair."

"They said the same of mine but I've got a perfect view." Wolf said, tapping his implant. "I know an optics specialist."

"Hey" Wave called out as Wolf was led into his room in the hospital.

"You look awful." Wolf said, looking at the eye patch that was put on the right eye.

Wave gave Wolf a once over, before commenting "Like you're any better, you look like you were hit by a car."

"Nearly was." Wolf replied, "What did the doctor say?"

"Gonna be a long while to get used to being blind on one side, and even if happen to find a benefactor for an implant, it'll be weeks if not months to adjust to my new vision." Wave said.

"I'll tell my optician to get ready when we return home," Wolf said, "and help you get used to your implant. Fox, Wave's flying with Starwolf for a while."

The Greatfox and the Lonewolf were flying side by side, a space-bridge connecting the two, Slippy, who knew both ships inside out, had rewired them so that the Lone Wolf was now controlling the Greatfox so they could keep flying side by side without putting strain on the bridge. The crew was relaxing on the larger Greatfox' recreational room. Fox and Wolf were on a pool table playing 8-ball, taking shots of vodka when the other pocketed a ball, and they would down the bottle when they lost the game. Wave was exercising his vision having challenged the others to a game of darts. He was having a game with James, Damien, Slippy and Soul. Panther was not really interested and Leon was forbidden from playing along after two 180's in a row. Wave might have lost his right eye, but he was a lefty so he was not awful, but he was clearly off his game. He was doing better only than Slippy, marginally.

They were staying aboard the ship for the night, as Slippy didn't wanna dock two flagships at three a.m. The longer they were playing pool, the more Wolf won as he could hold his liquor better, and the closer to him Fox kept getting to him, until Wolf again pocketed black and Fox was about to hoist his fifth bottle, before an idea popped into his mind. He put it down and instead kissed Wolf full on the muzzle. "You are drunk." Wolf said, wrapping his arms around the vulpine. "Let's get some rest, it's an early morning tomorrow." he said, escorting Fox to the latter guy's bedroom.

Fox hugged Wolf, allowing himself to be dragged away, as the latter guided him to the bedroom, undressed him, undressed himself, and laid in bed with him like they always used to, before Fox climbed on top of Wolf, clearly drunk and clearly horny. Wolf reached up, kissing Fox on the muzzle, prapping his arms around his 'boyfriend' and pressing a few pressure points, and Fox went limp in his arms. "Not when you're drunk, not for our first time." Wolf muttered to the now sleeping Fox, as he laid him besides himself on the bed, quickly falling asleep himself.

Meanwhile panther had also left the common room, heading to his room to join a chat roulette, and Leon went to helping Slippy to properly learn how to play darts. "James," Damien asked, "Wanna come to my room now to conclude that bet, or should I tell Wave about it? I'm sure he'd help me find out who's the winner, right here and now. Would give him a good laugh as well."

"I'll come with you," James muttered, suddenly looking awfully deflated, "my word is my word. Whether I like it or not." he said as he sagged behind Damien to his room.

When Damien got there, Damien pulled out a ruler, before shutting the door behind them. Damien quickly dropped his pants, and had very little work left to do on his impressive eight-inches of nearly hard meat. "Your turn, James." he taunted, "Or are you gonna bail out? I don't have to call Wave in here, do I?"

That did it for James, and he quickly dropped his pants. He was fully flaccid. "that a grower or are you also that small hard?"

"Bit anxious," James replied, reluctantly drawing closer, "and grows bigger, but I'm not gonna win this so I guess..." he reached out to 'pay up' but Damien grabbed his hand, and stopped him.

"I can see you don't like it." he said, pulling his pants back up with his other hand, "I am not going to force you into anything you don't want to, okay?" he pulled James' pants back up, "Maybe later you'll be more willing to do such things, but right now, I can see in your face you don't like it. You're cute, but you're crushing on the commander, who, if you'd paid attention, is currently in bed with your father."

James sat down on Damien's bed, "I know. I know My dad is in love with him, and with how they were tonight, it's mutual alright," he said, slowly pouring his heart out, "and yes I like Fox, but dad deserves it. I've never seen him so happy. I need to get over my childhood hero." the hybrid surprised the husky with a hug, "And I want you to help me with that, please." he gave the husky a small, desperate kiss.

"I'm here for you" Damien replied, hugging the half-fox close to him.

Meanwhile at the Lonewolf's docking bay, Wave, Soul and Slippy were examining the damage to Soul's arwing. "Never thought I'd see this beauty again." Slippy said, "This is the first full size prototype of the Arwing, the Arwing A1. I'll call my dad and get the original blueprints over. For you. You two got your work cut out for you. Each and every one of these parts is specifically designed for this ship and this ship alone. This is gonna be a pricey repair."

"Don't worry, Soul." Wave replied, "I have good financial reserves. I promise you we can make this work."


	22. Chapter 22

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 22**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

After being thoroughly searched for weapons, a black wolf found himself locked in a prison cell in the Lonewolf. _Do they honestly think this is gonna keep me trapped? _He wondered. He tested the chains on his hands. _Tight, but they didn't even chain my legs._ He bit off a piece of the left sleave ofhis shirt and used it to dry his mouth. _They failed to take my watch too._ Then he bit into his shoulder patch and tore it loose, grabbing a pill with his teeth and dropping the cloth. He put the pill under his tongue and waited. After nearly eight hours, Leon and Wolf came to the prison block. From Leon's smile the wolf figured they were here for interrrogation.

"I have a question for you." Wolf stated, confirming his suspicion.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" The black wolf asked, surprising Wolf and Leon.

"First off, who are you?" Wolf asked in return.

"I'm Shade. Shade Blackwolf." the lupine, now identified as Shade said.

With that piece of information, Wolf's eyes went wide. "The former candidate Chancellor? What happened to you? No one has seen you since the accident at your house."

"It was no accident." Shade replied, before letting out a dry cough, "Could I get some water please? Anyway, it was an attempt at my life, and a nearly successful one. My wife and young boy died in the explosion. I've been hunting the killer ever since. You saw what happened to him. Now I am on a trail to the one who gave the order for it."

"Get this man some water." Wolf told Leon, who left with a scoff. "What you told him drew my attention." Wolf said, "Shadows never die. That is the same war creed that Arti's general used when he vanished, and that was not the first time I heard it. Where does it come from?"

"An elite infiltration and assassination group I once trained with. I didn't know they were involved with Arti's movement." Shade answered as Leon came back in with a glass of water, "This is disturbing news. Very disturbing indeed. I should ask around among my old contacts." he said, finishing by biting through the pill he still had in his mouth, "Thank you."

"Wolf, shoulder." Leon said as he put the glass down.

"If you were gonna cooperate with us, then why take a cyanide pill?" Wolf asked, assuming it was an anti-interrogation method by means of suicide.

Taking the glass, Shade simply stated, "I didn't." before taking a gulp in his mouth. He counted to five in his mind, before releasing a deep breath. The water along with the contents of the pill caused a think black smoke curtain to flow out of his mouth and quickly shroud the room. He soundlessly got up from his seat, and sprinted to the cell door.

"Leon, block the door." Wolf called as he cycled through visual modes of his implant, "the smoke blocks IR and UV. X-ray's also dead."

Just as Leon reached the door, he heard it slam shut. "Locked in." Leon said, as he tried prying the door open.

Shade ran to the stairwell, as he took off his watch and pressed the time adjustment button on the side. Then he grabbed the clasp of his belt and clang it behind the stairway rail and leaped over it, using it to break his descend through the stairwell before the alarm rang through the ship. Pressing a hidden button on the bottom, the wire released and he ran through the docking bay, right past Wave and Soul, who were occupied with Soul's Arwing. Tearing the sole from his right boot, he pulled out a small breathing device and strapping it over his head, even as he was getting into a pressure suit, before pulling an electric magnet from his other boot. Strap down guys, he called to the two teens as he held his hand over the emergency forcefield shutdown. The two quickly turned around, before grabbing they realized what was about to happen. Soul jumped into his Arwing before signing Wave to get in. vaulted over the edge of the Arwing and pulled down the cockpit, putting a plate against the hole in the cockpit. He now sat snugly on top of Soul, as Shade slammed the button. As the forcefield dropped the Wolf was quickly pulled into outer space by the rushing air before the heavy steel doors slammed behind him. He pressed the button on the magnet and it clang to something hard and invisible. Some maneuvering later, he sat in a stealthed fighter and was speeding off in the direction of Zoness.

Not five minutes later, Slippy announced the Ships were disbanding for docking at Saggrasso. Wolf growled as he heard the message. "Ten fucking minutes and I would have had one of those fucking Shadows in prison." Wolf growled to Leon.

"Your fault for wanting to interrogate him on board." Leon growled right back, "I told you not to take any risk with those guys. How did he get off the ship, anyway?"

"You missed a smoke pill, a grappling cable, a breathing mask, an electromagnet and a fucking pressure suit on his person." Wolf practically yelled, just as Wave rounded the corner.

"Missed your morning coffie, Uncle?" he called, "I sweat that stuff is gonna get you in an early grave, and when you don't get, it everyone else suffers." Leon chuckled, Wolf was not amused.

They landed at Saggrasso, and were greeted by several of the soldiers that had come to the battle, as well as their families. As soon as they got off the ramp, Ice took Wolf off to the side, where they quickly started arguing in hushed tones on their way to a hidden elevator off to the side. Not long after, Fox gave his team orders to start preparing their rooms, while Wave and Slippy walked, discussing all that would be involved in getting an implant installed and in revalidation, Silver walking alongside Wave when the pink haired Kitty manages to break loose from the crowd.

"Hey Wave," She said, winking her eyes, "How about I help you relax tonight? Then you can show me your battle scars."

"Why do you have hickeys I did not put there?" Wave asked in reply. Soul was in shock for a moment. He had not expected Wave to have a girlfriend. Wave looked over and gave him a small smile, something she had never seen before from him. "Soul, this is my ex, Kitty." he said, a smiling a smile that reached his one good eye. He had shifted his bandana to cover his damaged eye. "Kitty, this is my best friend, Soul," He twisted their tails together. Causing Soul to slightly lean against him. "And if I'm lucky, buy boyfriend some day. Now if you'll excuse me, what I can see is only half of what it should be, but that is still too much you, so could you please get out of my way so I can get to the hospital wing?"

She turned around and ran away into the crowd. "That was cruel." Soul said.

"But so satisfying. She always was a slut." Wave replied before turning to Slippy, "Now, you said something about a build-in communicator function?"

"But they only just got back." Wolf said as the elevator reached the top floor, hitting the power switch. "Not no mention they're a man short."

"Everyone else is deployed or recovering." Ice replied, "We need someone of Fox' caliber on this. Besides, Fox already has good ties with the locals. We can perhaps spare a day's delay, but nothing more."

"Then we'll have to get a good replacement for Wave, right away." Wolf argued, "I am not sanctioning this mission with an incomplete team."

"You're taking Wave from Starfox. Maybe you could return one of Starwolf's team to them." Ice suggested, putting the elevator back on. "We can't spare Leon, obviously. We both know how hard he'll be needed here with the gathering storm."

"Guess we agree then." Wolf said, walking over to his office desk, he hit a button on the communicator, calling to Fox' communicator. "Pup, my office, NOW." he said.

Fox had just made it to his room, and was stuffing his possession into a suitcase, planning to treat his room on board Greatfox as his only bedroom. Zipping up his suitcase, he took it along as he headed for the elevator. Inside, he was joined by Panther, who by the grease stains on his clothes just came from the armory, working on his guns.

"You called up too?" Panther asked, "Guess this isn't a social call then."

"A job then, most likely. But why us? I've barely had a chance to train my team yet, and I'm a man short." Fox replied, "Could he perhaps mean to send just the two of us somewhere?"

"Could be," Panther said as the elevator opened on the top floor, "Could be he's grouping me with Starfox to replace the missing man."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard from you all month." Wolf sneered as the elevator opened, before giving Fox a peck on the cheek. "Come in. Come in." he said, leading them into his office, where Ice sat with a file in hand.

"The data you'll be needing for the mission." he said, handing the file over to Wolf before walked up to the corner and vanished behind a bookcase.

"Panther, you guessed right. I want you to reinforce the Starfox team while Wave is in revalidation." Wolf continued, "Now, I got a mission for your team, love. Tomorrow, you're setting course for a brand new Saggrasso founded construction site. I think you know the planet well, Fox. We have recently signed a contract with Prince, the current leader of the Saurians. We're constructing a spaceport there." he pulled out a scheme of the site with marks littered all over it, which happened to be the top image, "On top of that, we've recently recruited a large group of Sharpclaw for the army. They send you their thanks for liberating them, by the way. The site however is plagued by freak accidents and that are way too coincidental." Then he pulled out a picture of a fighter, with comments form Beltino, ironically called a Cloudrunner, built after an external custom design. "Also, a Space Dynamics color scheme fighter has been spotted on and around the planet. We suspect a vigilante is sabotaging either us or the Saurians. Either way, it cannot continue. Stop this vigilante. We don't know what he looks like, and the sharpclaw have been unable to find a trace. Cloudrunners are overlooking the site from the air, looking for clues. Fox, I want you to go there to coordinate the hunt. This vigilante must be stopped. Kill him if you must. All the details are in the file."

"Got it." Fox said with a smile as he gathered the file and pictures, getting ready to leave. "Then let's get ready. I'm sure you've got much to do." Wolf grabbed his wrist before he could walk away though.

"Dinner in my apartment tonight." he whispered in Fox' ear, "Family dinner, then maybe enjoy the night in private? Remember what we did last night? I do." before letting go. Fox quickly averted, feeling a blush creep up his face strong enough to actually show through the fur. "So you do remember."


	23. Chapter 23

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 23**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

James and Damien were running up and down between their storage unit and the Greatfox, carrying all of their bought goods on board. Damien proceeded by bolting down his nightstand, turning off the light, making a few adjustments to the lamp he'd bought for it, and bolting that down as well. Then he bolted down the dresser and the mirror, before making the bunk-bed. Then he once again switched off the light, laid down on the bed, and tried finding the button of his night-stand lamp. After finding it was not where he wanted it, he turned the lights back on, and put it in place with a small iron clamp which he again bolted down. Now being pleased with the set-up, he unpacked his clothes into the dresser.

"I wonder how James is doing." He muttered under his breath as he put the last of his socks away. Then he locked down his bags, before moving over to James' room. James had decorated almost every square inch of the room with posters. Damien couldn't help but chuckle. "Lay down on the bed." He called. James looked like he was about to argue for a moment before changing his mind. "How are the mattress and the pillow?"

"A wooden shelf and a rock are more comfortable, but i'm used to that." James replied.

Then Damien hit the light switch, plunging the room into nightly darkness. "And your chances of moving around at night?"

"Now I see what the night lamp was for." James said, "You can turn the lights back on."

"Now Why would I do that?" Damien replied, way closer than the light switch. James was startled, which quickly grew to panicked as he felt a hand brush up his thigh, and brush his cock. It was scary, but at the same time, it felt so good, that it put him at ease just a little, before the lights went back on, Damien seemingly not having moved from his spot.

"Don't ever do that again like that." James barked, blushing.

"So it would be no problem if I touched you other ways?" Damien asked, looking as innocent as one could when asking such a question.

"Maybe we could start a little smaller?" James asked, "Care to join me for dinner? My family will be there. You know the lot."

"Sure." Damien said, chuckling, before he returned to his room.

As dinner came along, Fox and Wolf took a seat in the diner. They'd picked the large table, and were sitting side-by-side. Wolf was at the head of the table, facing the door, and Fox to his left. Just as Fox got seated, James walked in. "Hey, dad... is it okay if a friend dines along?"

"Sure your boyfriend can join us." Fox replied before Wolf, who really wanted to say no, could say a thing, "Not like your father hasn't done the same."

"Now we are just waiting for Wave." Wolf said, "I just hope he left the Monroe girl at home. She's as tempered as her mother, and as disrespectful as her adopted father."

"Why would I bring my ex girlfriend to a family dinner?" said person asked as he entered the living room. "Soul joins us today for dinner though." he stated matter of factly, as he brought Soul in, and put him down on the chair to his left, putting him between Damien and himself. That's when a server walked in, a fox with blue eyes, a gray fur on the right side of his body, and orange on the left, white over his chest and up to his chin, before his muzzle ended in a white mustache.

"What happened to the regular guy?" Wolf asked before he could even introduce himself.

"Fired for stealing a bottle of wine from the kitchen." the server replied, "I'll be serving you tonight." then James pulled the mustache, and it came off.

"Wait a second," Fox said, "You are that DJ from three nights ago. The guy who kicked that knife. Take out the color contact."

"Wait, it's you guys," the server said as he took out his contact, revealing one red eye, "Sorry for any trouble that caused, but I never wanted to hurt anyone."

Soul was up and planted a fist in his stomach before anyone could respond. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"I got fired for harming a VIP and fighting in there." the fox replied, "I'm sorry for hurting you, it was never intended."

"Get the service good and maybe we'll have a place for you." Wolf said, earning a very disgruntled Wave. "Good servants are rare to come by, after all."

"Thank you, sir," the fox said, handing out menus, "I'm Tiger, and I will be your server for today. These menus are an attempt of the chef to improve food quality by planning, organizing and preparing a little, beforehand. What can I get you?"

"I'll take the soup of the day, and a mint tea," Fox said, taking lead, "followed by the steak, medium-rare please." and in a matter of minutes, everyone had ordered a different meal, and a different drink, and the server was off. Just as he closed the door to the kitchen, the other door opened and in stormed another Huskoon. "Why did no one tell me there was a family dinner?" she demanded.

"O'Donnells only, Tide." Wolf sneered back.

"Aren't you gonna stand up for your sister, Wave?" She snorted indignantly, "and by the way, Wave, you forgot to invite your girl." she said as Kitty walked in. "And who are they? They're not family." she said, pointing at Damien, Soul and Fox.

"Fox is my brother, and my lover." Wolf growled back.

"Wait," Tide put her hand up, "The great Wolf O'Donnell is a fag?" looking around the table, she saw Damien and James leaning close together, but she expected that, she knew he was bi. Lastly, she noticed Soul leaning against Wave. "And you," She growled, pointing at Soul, "Stop corrupting my brother, you filthy piece of shit." before she slapped him in the face.

Soul replied by getting up, shoving her into a wall, and running, with Wave quickly running after him, but Soul managed to shake him on the lower levels of the station.

"Well, that's one less bother." Tide said happily.

"I suggest you run before I ask the chef to cook you for me." Wolf growled, "Now I suggest you let me have dinner with my family in peace." Kitty quickly ran out, looking for Wave, and Tide... well, she ran to a place to hide. When Wave walked back in, down and grumpy, and more importantly, alone, Wolf immediately grabbed his communicator. "Ice, search the cameras and monitor all traffic. Find Soul."

"Dinner is served." Tiger said as he walked in with a trolley with the plates of food, "and I thought there was an order of tuna salad?"

He was met with grim silence.

**A/N anyone who does not like Fox/Wolf having sex, please skip the next chapter. I will recap any possibly story relevant info at the beginning of the chapter thereafter.**


	24. Chapter 24: Warning, adult content

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 24**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

**Warning again, this chapter is going to contain an over majority of gay furry sex. No like, no read. Nothing missed here storywise**

Dinner was painfully silent after that, and although Tiger did what he could to lift their spirits, which was greatly appreciated, but even with his DJ skills, he could not lift Wave's mood. He skipped dessert and went off to look for Soul, Having a good idea where he might be.

After dinner, Damien and James returned to James' room for some videogames, leaving Fox and Wolf behind in the dining room. "How about we go somewhere more private?" Wolf suggested, just as Fox got up, squeezing the vulpine's ass to let him know just what kind of private time he had in mind.

Fox froze in his movement, before his tail started wagging furiously. "Need a written invitation?" Fox said, looking over his shoulder flirtatiously as he left out the door.

Wolf needed a moment to digest what had just happened before he was up and out the door before Tiger, who was clearing the table, could blink. "Now that's a mental image to remember." he muttered as he walked back to the kitchen, whisting.

Meanwhile Fox was waiting for the elevator, as Wolf hugged him from behind. "Never thought you would be so eager to get in bed with the big bad Wolf." the far wall of the elevator was made of glass, and overlooking the main square. Wolf led Fox up to the wall, sneaking a hand into his pants and playing with his thighs. "I love you. I want to make you mine, and for all those people to know you're mine." Wolf muttered in Fox's ear as he groped his shaft. Fox leaned back in his arms, head resting of Wolf's chest, looking down at the people, as Wolf slowly molested him in the elevator. He was not normally exhibitionistic, but this felt so... safe, yet it was a rush to be standing in public, doing this with his lover, with no one seeing or caring. Fox felt drugged, but very clear minded at the same time. Turning around in his lupine's hands, he kissed Wolf lightly on the muzzle. Wolf's response was immediate. He wrapped his free arm around Fox's waist, pulling him close, and let the hand in Fox's pants slide as the latter turned around, and slid a finger in his ass, drawing a yelp from the vulpine's mouth. He seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into Fox's mouth and began mapping out the place, memorizing every ridge in there.

Fox moaned loudly, completely overpowering the ding signaling that that the elevator stopped. There was a high shriek followed by a loud bang, but they completely ignored it as Wolf slammed the close button. Finally finding his consciousness, Fox raised his paws, trying to push against the invading tongue for dominance, like he was so used to, long ago with his girl, over three years ago, but unlike his past experience, Wolf refused to relent, as Fox slowly unbuttoned Wolf's shirt.

Wolf led them across the top floor of the station, leading them to Wolf's quarters, half-carrying Fox in his arms, who was walking backwards, completely relying on Wolf to get them to their destination. Once they crossed the front door, Fox pulled Wolf's shirt off, to which he quickly added his own, leaving a trail of clothes from there to the bed before Wolf gently put Fox down on their bed.

He dropped on knees and elbows, hovering over Fox, lightly pressing down on him, now stark naked, and kissed and licked Fox on the cheeks, licking, nibbling and kissing his way over Fox' cheeks, one hand rumbling through the bedside table's drawer. Moving down the neck, he brought his other arm, the right one, down to play with Fox's cock. Moving down, he started sucking and chewing on one of his lover's nipples, while he moved his right arm to play on the other side, drawing a whine form the vulpine as he bucked his hips for contact. Now having his left hand take over from his mouth, he leaned back to survey his work before their eyes locked for a moment. He noticed Fox had an impressive 7" rod between his legs, especially impressive for his species.

In one swift movement, the lupine ducked his head down and took the throbbing foxhood in his mouth, sucking it hard, causing Fox' half-lidded eyes to snap wide open, as a loud moan tore it's way from his lips. He could tell it in the way Fox was twitching, he was about to come. He grabbed one of his favorite tools. As Fox was left for a moment, he felt something odd slip over his cock. He leaned up to see what was going on, but Wolf pushed him back down. "Just a little toy to keep you from being spent on a simple blowjob. You act like you've been dry for the past two years."

Fox was about to reply, but all that came out was a loud moan as Wolf returned to deep throating Fox. Fox moaned as his entire body shook with pleasure while his body tried to shoot out seed that was blocked at the base of the cock, quickly building a feeling of need grow throughout his body.

Then he felt Wolf's slicked fingers pressing up against his tailhole, and he instinctively clenched down on him. Wolf pressed in a digit and Fox winced. "Relax." Wolf said.

"Easy for you to SAAAAAAAAY." Fox cried out as Wolf reached in and prodded his prostate. Wolf took his chance to poke the second finger in before Fox even noticed. Then he started scissoring, preparing Fox for what he was about to be forced to take. A knot just under two inches wide adorned the base of his ten inch long, three quarter inch across pointed red wolf-meat, and he didn't wanna hurt his Pup more than he needed. Slipping in a third finger, he got a loud hiss from his about to be mate and varied between spreading and pistonning in and out of the tight hole. Wolf was now fighting his instincts to roughly mate this overly sexy fox below him as he pushed in a fourth finger, doing a last few stretches before pulling out his paw.

Reaching down, he grabbed his pointed tip and gently eased it into Fox, to who it felt odd, uncomfortable, but not painful. Fox felt so close and warm, so safe at the moment, that when Wolf looked over for permission to proceed. In reply, Fox wrapped his legs around Wolf's hips, and pulled him in as hard as he could, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his body. The move was stopped by Wolf's knot coming to a stop against Fox' ass. Wolf gave Fox a minute to adjust as he slowly undid the cock ring he had put on Fox earlier, a rush of pent up pre shooting out before a steady stream coated his cock. A few minutes before Wolf pulled out slowly, slightly shifted his position, and slammed back in. Fox moaned loudly as the lupine slammed into his prostate at full force. As Wolf set a steady pace, Fox reached up and pulled Wolf down onto him, so he could hug him close, and kissed him full on his open, panting mouth. Wolf returned it for a brief moment. Feeling the strain on his mate's body in an attempt to hold himself back, Wolf whispered "Cum for me."

It was like he'd opened a flood gate. His entire body tensed for a moment before he came, hard. He moaned as he came, all over both their stomachs, his ass clenching on Wolf's cock. The sensation was too much on wolf as his instincts took over, and he slammed his knot into his mate's ass, and bit down on Fox' shoulder, claiming him as his own. It hurt, but somehow, it only made fox' pleasure all the better. Wolf bucked all the way into Fox, planting his seed deeply within his mate. He felt his arms grow weak as the pleasure coursed through him. When he felt like he was about to collapse, he tossed himself to the side, thereby dragging Fox onto his side as well. As Wolf came down, he softly kissed Fox again.

Fox was in bliss, barely registering the kiss. Responding unconsciously, he flipped Wolf on his back, climbing on top of him, still knotted tight. Fox looked up to his brother, no lover, one last time, before he laid his head on Wolf's chest, and fell asleep almost instantly. Wolf let out a happy sigh as he too slowly drifted to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 25**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Wave ran through the long hallways of the base to the docking bays, running for the Lonewolf as fast as his legs could carry him. He cut around the corner and barely avoided running into a small fennic fox, that was dressed in just shorts, held up by a belt with a filled sword sheath on one side, and a gun holster at the other. He muttered an apology without even slowing down. Wave was astounded when the fennic caught up to him, sword and gun in hand as he charged alongside Wave. Wave raised an eyebrow.

"When a commander rushes by looking like that, you don't ask, you follow." the fennic answered Wave's unasked question.

"I didn't recognize you without your uniform, Storm." Wave said, tipped off by his voice, as he zigzagged through the many workers in the docking area. Upon hearing that name, many of the workers jumped out of the fennic's path. To the left, a shuttle took off, while a second was lining up to depart and outside one was waiting to land as Wave stormed up the boarding ramp, then came to a dead stop when he got a clear view of what looked like a war zone. Storm, not forseeing this, ran up and crashed right into Wave, tumbling them over. Patches of still dripping blood and fur were scattered around the room. Wave got up, calling Ice. "Ice, Put the place on lock down, and meet me at the security center. My boyfriend has been abducted."

James was having a good time. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, playing a great game with a great friend, the game being Need for Speed and the friend being Damien. At school, his friends had failed to beat him, and Damien had already lost twice. "Let's make this more interesting." Damien said after he lost his second race.

"Anything in mind?" James asked, turning to watch Damien with a broad smile. He was winning, big time. That his friend would propose that now, after losing the double, was beyond him.

"Every game, the loser tosses a piece of clothing." Damien said without missing a beat. James turned beat red, but figuring he had nothing to lose here, James agreed. As a response, Damien tossed his shoes and socks. "That's for losing the warm-ups." he sat up in his chair, changed his grip on his controller, and selected the toughest multiplayer map in the game. Three minutes later, James' boots came off.

"Well, Wave," Ice said when the huskoon was done ranting, "I got good news and bad news. The good news is that I have picked up the signal from his communicator. The bad news? It's coming from a Bloodfang vessel that's speeding away from here in the direction of Corneria at near warp speed. The Bloodfang are Wolf's old gang."

"I'm going after them." Wave cut in.

"Give me some time to plan this out. Besides, you're grounded at the moment pending surgery." Ice bit back, "You're not gonna be able to save him when you're dead."

As Wave stormed off cursing, Storm spoke up, "I request your permission to tail the ship and uncover the location of their base."

"Be more quiet than a Shadow. If you are caught..." Ice let the threat hang between them, both knowing what was left unsaid.

James was fuming. Damien had again lured him into a very bad bet. The Husky was still fully clothed, apart from his shoes and socks, while he was down to his undershirt and underpants. This round was his though. A loud moan from the other room had distracted Damien at a critical point in the course and caused him to crash into a wall. One more corner, and Damien would have to toss his shirt. He pulled towards the ideal angle, when he has hit against the rear wheel and mercilessly pushed off the road and into the wall as Damien snatched yet another victory. James pulled his undershirt over his head and flung it in the husky's face. "Smells good." he muttered as he pulled it off of his muzzle. "One more, and you'll be out of things to toss." Damien said, completely ignoring the blush on James' face, "but I had to do much more work to win this than you." then he leaned in close, "I'm commando." he whispered, and James blushed furiously. "Wanna see?" James gave a shy nod, game long forgotten. "Then please help me out of these." he gestured to his clothes, inviting James to undress him as he leaned back on the bed.

James grabbed the hems of his shirt and pulled it up, the other moving his arms up to make it easier for him. There was a little hustle to get the collar past his muzzle, but that was it, really. As he tossed the shirt away, he took a moment to study the husky's body. His combat training was great for his figure, that was immediately clear. He had a big, solid chest, a hard six-pack underneath to rival his father's, and biceps that bulged lightly when he moved his arms. His legs though were big. And as he undid the button of Damien's pants, and pulled them down, he let his hands rub over those strong legs. Feeling the strong muscles that would not bulge under his grip, before looking up at the seven inches half-hard cock. He shed his own underwear, revealing his seven and a half hard inches of hybrid meat, wide along the length according to his fox heritage, but with a think wolfish knot at the base. Damien veered up using only his abs, before grabbing James, and laying back down, dragging James on top of himself. James looked down, and slowly dropped his head, locking their muzzles in their first real kiss. In that moment, the hybrid realized he loved him, and how busy he's been with a shallow crush to have missed this before. That is how they fell asleep.

The next morning, Wolf was the first to awaken. Carefully, he shook his Fox awake. Fox responded by hugging him, and burying his muzzle between wolf's pecs. Wolf caught a good hold of Fox' waist, before tossing him up into the sky, causing Fox to suddenly scare awake. Wolf caught him again, and lowered him for a kiss on the muzzle. They quickly got up and gathered their old clothes, dumping them in the hamper before Wolf went to check-up on his son. What he saw surprised and amused him. His son laying submissive to the husky kid? Cute. He sneaked off to the kitchen. Fox was on his way to the bathroom for a shower, but couldn't resist tailing Wolf. While Wolf started on brewing a white juice out of water, salt, glucose and chalk, Fox collected their old alcohol bottles. Once Wolf was happy with the color and consistency of the brew, he and Fox walked back into James' room, and Wolf smeared some of the saline mixture around James' tailhole, before getting a nice coating over Damien's cock as well, while Fox used the bottles to create a genuine mess. Then they walked out in perfect silence, washed the pan, turned on the shower for a quick wash, and burst out laughing, the sound completely overpowered by the running water. Once they were calm and washed, they set to the task of making a breakfast for four.


	26. Chapter 26

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 26**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

James woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. The first thing he noticed was that his pillow being fluffier than usual. Then he felt a wet sensation around his tailhole. "Oh, please don't tell me." James muttered, as he leaned up, waking Damien cause he pressed down on his chest.

"Hey love?" Damien said, before feeling a wetness down below. "Gods no." he said, searching his memory for any hint as to what had happened as he slowly cranked his eyes open. Clue number one, a panicked looking hybrid on top of him. Clue number two, a hell of a lot of empty bottles of alcohol around where they was playing their game. _But we didn't drink._ Is what went through his head, coming to the logical conclusion it was a set-up. "So, James" he said with a soft smile, "how was your first time as a sub?" James flew up like he'd burned himself. "Shall we take a shower?" he asked as he got up, not at all bothering to get dressed yet. James was staring at him wide-eyed on the other side of the room, and simply pointed to a door to the left, Damien walked up to James, gave him a quick kiss, and walked off to the bathroom, exaggeratedly swaying his hips, and his tail raised high before leaving the door open as he started up the shower.

While Fox cooked, Wolf set the table, before grabbing the chair at the head of the table, putting it off to the side, and placing a wider chair in it's place. Then he grabbed the other chairs and put them away, leaving only the opposing pair to his left and right. Then he sat down in the wide chair, just as Fox came in with the pans of eggs and bacon. He set them on the table, before taking a seat in Wolf's lap.

As James walked in, he looked rather distraught. Damien was way closer behind him than a normal friend should. "Damien?" Fox said, freigning surprise, "Been able to find a bed?"

"Yeah," Damien answered, "A good mattress and a nice, warm blanket too, right, James?" James turned his head away to hide the blush he was sure would be visible through his fur. They took their seats as Fox fed Wolf a piece of Bacon. While James plated some food for his guest and himself, Damien slid a foot out of his boots and started playing with James' package under the table, extracting a groan from James.

"You alright, son?" Wolf asked, acting like a concerned father, "You look warm, are you ill?"

"I think he just needs some light pain-killers," Fox said, 'comforting' Wolf as a malacious grin spread over his face, "hung over, poorly prepared or both?"

"Just hung-over" Damien filled in before James could reply, "I took plenty of time to prepare him. He doesn't seem to remember it though due to the alcohol."

"Have you been snooping around in my liquor cabinet again?" Wolf reprimanded his kid, chuckling before feeding Fox a piece of egg, clearing their plates, "you should get going, love. I'll do the dishes."

James took that as his cue to get up and away from the molestation under the table. "Okay team, regroup at Greatfox in 10." Fox said, "See you soon, Wolf." He slipped off of Wolf's lap, letting his tail brush over Wolf's crotch, before turning around. he kissed him on the cheek, then walked out the door, over dramatically swaying his hips as Wolf and James stared him out the door, before James snapped back to reality. He dashed into his room and started packing his clothes.

Fox, as he walked out the door, Grabbed his communicator, and dialed up Panther. "Panther, could you get to the Greatfox right about now? I got some things I wanna discuss."

As Fox crossed the boarding ramp, he saw a black blur approaching from the corner of his eye, so he turned to see Panther approaching, pulling a trunk. Fox rushed up to him, and together, they managed to get the heavy thing inside. Fox pressed the button to the bedroom floor. "Panther, the reason I called you here is that I want to know what we're heading into. I've got some special ties to Sauria."

"I was told as much." Panther said, "King Tricky specifically requested you for this mission." they were breathing heavily when they reached the guest room with the heavy trunk. "Something about disconnected chunks of planets?"

"Long story short, Andross was controlling the Sharpclaw and using them to gather some magical energy to fully revive himself." Fox explained, Me and Tricky cut our way through the sharpclaw to restore the planet, but in doing so we restored andross, who I fought and defeated."

"King Tricky is now the ruler of all of Sauria," Panther explained in return, "From the Cloudrunners to the Sharpclaw. We made a deal to deliver them modified versions of technological comforts the rest of Lylat is used to, including a full space port, and modified versions of other comforts to fit their unique build. We have recruited some Sharpclaw for our army recently, they are currently in training. The Sharpclaw are an army, King tricky made them his army, an army of peace and protection. Someone is sabotaging the construction of the port, and thereby threatening the deal we made with the Saurians. That's one of the reasons you were assigned this job, to prove to Tricky you are in fact one of us. That would secure the deal. He trusts you and Wolf does too."

Just as James and Damien opened the door, a blue and gray blur passed between them. They just shrugged and walked off, shutting the door behind them. "Uncle" Wave called as he came to a stop in the living room.

"Yes?" Wolf called from the kitchen.

Wave walked over to him. "Soul's been kidnapped."

"What?" Wolf growled.

"Shut up and let me finish." Wave cut off any further comments, "He's been removed from the base in a Bloodfang ship."

"I'll send a recon team after them immediately." Wolf said, then in a friendlier tone, "Leon and I'll go after them as soon as we know where they're held up. Don't worry. We'll bring him back. By the way, shouldn't you be in the hospital wing by now?"

"No, I had one minute to spare." Wave answered as he ran back out, psyched to be getting his vision back in a few.

"You're late." Fox told his team as they made their way to the top of the boarding ramp, where Fox was standing, impatiently tapping his foot. Panther stood off to the side

"Sorry sir." Damien said.

"Next time, when I call everyone on board in 10, I'll be departing in ten, with or without you. Do you understand?" Fox told them, as he turned towards the elevator, and panther joined up with him.

"Yes, Fox." James said as the youngsters trudged behind them to the elevator.

"As for your punishment for being late, You'll be having the second and third night shifts until we get back here." Fox said, earning him a double WHAT!? from behind him. Fox was positively beaming as he muttered, "and there goes my hero reputation." under his breath, then a lot louder, "Welcome to boot camp Hellfox. Don't expect to enjoy your stay before you're up to our standards cause you won't."

"You're worse than Wolf, you know that?" Panther said.

"He picked his cruelty up after something happened between him and father, but I have simply inherited it." Fox explained, "You can't learn those higher subtleties of being cruel with the same voice you use for compassion. Not that I use if for THAT often. I'm a closet sadist after all."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Panther said, "If McClouds are really that evil."

"Of the last two who got on the bad side of a McCloud, one lost an eye, and one was blown to pieces." Fox said idly as he walked onto the command bridge. "Buckle up everyone." then he pressed a button on his desk. "This is Starfox," he told the control tower, "departing for Sauria. Requesting permission for take-off."

"Starfox, this is control tower." a monkey replied over the radio, "Please stand by for departure. The zone is currently too crowded for departure of the Greatfox. We're clearing the departure line … path is clear. Please follow the projected hoops to the designated path through Meteo."

"Yes, Sir. Starfox moving out." Fox called as he activated the hover thrusters to get off the hangar floor, as well as started up the main engine. "ROB, take over" he said, leaning back in his chair, "Follow the path outward, then set course to Sauria."

Meanwhile, Wave laid passed out on a bed, having been sedated twice before he passed out. Two surgeons were busy cutting away the flesh to expose the optic nerve, so that they could start building the socket for the implant.

- Coordinated unknown, somewhere near Zoness-

In a dark room, there stood Shade in a black cloak, face hidden. One by one, four projectors came to life, showing unrecognizable silhouettes in black cloaks. "General Hound," He called, "I thought I was our diplomatic leader on Corneria. Why did our order support my main rival?"

"Your progress has been lacking." one of the four replied, "besides, it is best for our order if we were took no chances and had both contestants for election under our control."

"Why are you not heading back for Corneria?" another asked, "My family has been murdered. We've never tolerated the murder of our own, and I'm not gonna start now."

One of them took off the top of his cloak. It was an arctic fox, green eyes looked straight at him. "You're right. We do not tolerate the murder of one of our own, regardless of who ordered it. Dismissed." he said, waving at the other three, and their projections went off. The arctic fox' projection flickered for a moment before it solidified again. "This line is now secured." he said, "Thread very carefully, but follow this trail. Even if it points back to our order see it through till the end. There is treason afoot. Don't trust anyone. Not even one of the other three. There will be more attempts on your life, and I suspect one or more of them has betrayed the principles of our order. The only reason I trust you is that someone wanted to get rid of you for some reason, so you're not in the plot. Normally I trust my students, but at least one of them is planning betrayal. Don't fail me, my child."


	27. Chapter 27

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 27**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

As the Greatfox broke through the Saurian atmosphere, Fox had a clear view of Thorntail Hollow. He spotted a sharpclaw on the ground as it moved to a tent, and seconds later, there was a radio contact in the crackling voice of the preditor species. "Welcome, to Sauria, travellers. We have a landing pod that should fit your ship directly west of here." he greeted, sounding cheery while another sharpclaw ran out of the tent. "I've dispatched a messenger already, King Tricky will be waiting for you when you land."

"Hello Sauria, this is Fox McCloud aboard Greatfox," Fox replied, heading for the landing spot, "We're heading in for landing."

"Fox? The general slayer?" the Sharpclaw asked, "See you when you've landed." as no less than seven of them sped off in all directions.

"That didn't look good." James said, "What happened here last time you were there?"

"I saved the planet from the conquering Sharpclaw general, General Scales, together with the at the time prince Tricky." Fox explained, "It seems the Sharpclaw haven't quite forgiven me."

Then the clearing came into view. It was cobblestone paved, and on the edge of the landing pad, a Sharpclaw stood with red and white signaling lights, giving signal for clear path. Then the Greatfox picked up something metal in the skies. "Panther," Fox said, "ship, now. I got a metal object in the sky at flight speeds. ROB, take over the station." Fox said as he dashed through the hallways of the Greatfox, Panther on his heels. In less than ten seconds, the Arwing and the Wolfen were in the sky. They turned in the direction of the incoming fighter, and were unsurprised to see it was the Cloudrunner. What did surprise them was the Smartbomb heading their way.

Wave woke up in an uncomfortable bed. He opened his eyes, and was immediately bombarded with a world of detail from the new implant, making him dizzy. 'Closing' his right eye, his sight on that side vanished again. Closing his left, he opened only his right, and started looking around with it, surprised at how intuitive it worked. Using both eyes, he focused on the computer, and noticed a message in the bottom of his vision, asking to pull up information on the object. As he got up, he noticed his coordination between vision and the rest of him was slightly off, again dizzying him. Then he noticed the communicator and mapping functions, and he activated the map to figure where he was. Once that was done, he ran you of the room, down the hallway, and straight into the glass doors. He rubbed his muzzle as he opened the door, and walked over to the elevator. Once in, he his the button for the docking areas, and heads over to the Packmate, Wolf's Shuttle which he uses for low profile travel. As he got there, Wolf and Leon had just boarded it. He made a sprint, and just managed to get onto the boarding ramp as it started to retract. He stepped over the upcoming rear shutter, before pulling up the bench pillow in the passenger area. Then he went to lay down inside the bench, before pulling the pillows back over him, and strapping himself down with the storage straps as the ship reared to life.

After the jump to cruising speed, he heard Leon's voice muttering, "now what triggered the shutter malfunction" as his silent footfall took him to the rear hatch. "It was said it could not finish closing due to an obstruction for a moment, but closed normally afterward, so nothing jammed. What's this? Come out come out wherever you are. You forgot to clear your footprints."

That's when Wave poked his head out of the couch. "Thanks for the lesson, Leon. I'll remember it." Wave whispered.

"Wolf, we have a Stowaway" Leon called, grinning at him wickedly. "Get out of there and face the music, kiddo. You're playing with the big boys now."

"Bring him over." Wolf called.

"Wanna walk by yourself or do I have to drag you?" Leon asked, to which Wave quickly got to his feet.

"I can walk." he said, as he made his way to the bridge as if nothing was wrong with his vision.

"Wave, I am very disappointed that you came here although I forbade it." Wolf said, before even seeing him. The rock music was loud at the bridge. He turned around and chuckled. "Now I owe Leon fifty Cornerian Credits. I honestly thought you were smarter than to stowaway with us while you can't even properly wield a gun on the upcoming mission."

"It's my boyfriend they abducted." Wave growled, "You'd have done the same for Fox even if you lost both your eyes and an ear."

"You really are a true O'Donnell. Okay then. Your mission, your lead, Wave O'Donnell." Wolf said, impressed with the amount of drive from his usually aloof nephew. "On site, you'll have three of the best Saggrasso has to offer at your disposal, but I do suggest you listen to our advise cause we're not gonna die because of a crappy plan."

"Wait, three?" Wave asked.

"Storm went ahead to locate the target. Your mission will be to rescue your mate. Personally, I'd prefer if he is the only one leaving the base alive." Wolf said, grimacing at as a bad memory crossed his mind. "This is the third time they crossed the O'Donnell family. Once I can stand, twice we put a group in place..."

"Trice we put them in the ground." Wave finished. "We're gonna save him, and make sure we kill as many of them as we can."

Then the music switched off for the news. "This is Garcia Redfox, live from the Sunset Resort, Zoness, with a special news report. Earlier today, the peace was rudely disturbed when the cleanup crew discovered the bodies of the Lylat-renowned oil tycoon Vladim Sokov, also known as Razor in some circles, as well as his wife and children. The police have been unable to find traces of the murderer, but all evidence points at a torture for information. In related news, the death of the crocodile in a Cornerian cafe is still unsolved. After examining the mercenary contracts, the murders are assumed to be related to eachother as well as the Blackwolf drama little under a week ago. In an interesting twist as there was an assassination contract found among them for former chancellor candidate Shade Blackwolf, who's body has yet to be discovered as the skyscraper is still being salvaged.

Panther quickly dodged out of the way, while fox locked straight at the smart bomb, and fired a laser at it, before slamming the breaks, pulling the lever up, then slamming gas to twist into a U-turn. Then he floored gas, getting away from the explosion he'd managed to trigger just in time. These defensive maneuvers got them out of the blast zone, but also caused them to lose track of the Cloudrunner. Upon realising this, they made their way back to the Greatfox in preparation of it's landing. Fox and Panther managed to make it back to the bridge just in time for touchdown. They looked out of the viewing screen and the entire valley seemed to be flooded by sharpclaw, with a few earthwalkers, cloudrunners and thorntails at the front of the group. And even before that, on his own, stood Tricky, with four sharpclaw behind him. But where he had expected them to be armored and armed to skewer him, not in party clothes with orchestra instruments.

As soon as the Starfox team appeared on the boarding ramp of the ship, the group started playing fanfare music. "Hey, Tricky," Fox yelled over the music once he thought it was of use, "What the hell is going on."

"The everyone agreed on hosting a feast for your saving the planet and the sharpclaw insisted on hosting it as a thanks for you liberating their people." Tricky yelled back, the group was led to another clearing right next to thorntail hollow where nearly five hundred Sharpclaw were busy setting up party tents, music equipment, food stalls and many more things. The team was seated on a table with King Tricky and one representative of each of the dinosaur races, including another earthwalker. James and Damien found it strange that there were two of one species and only one of each of the others, but Panther explained to them that it was because the King was not a part of any of the tribes, he was of all his people equally, so he didn't count as a representative of the species.

"So, Wolf told the truth when he said you work for him." Tricky said, "I honestly thought you were independent mercenaries associated with the Cornerian military. Where's your wife?"

"Krystal and I broke up over two years ago, and I was" Fox answered and explained grabbing a glass of water as an excuse to stop talking every once in a while, "but then I got abducted by my adopted brother, and we really got together as family again... and more than that... he's my current lover."

"I see," Tricky replied, showing regret for asking the last question.

"What about your love life? You got your eyes on a girl yet?" Fox replied, putting him in the exact tight spot he'd been in moments ago.

**A/N I wanna thank my beautiful fox for loaning me Tiger (himself), Drake, Wave and Tide. Also I wanna thank Denonwolf for loaning his Soul for this story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 28**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

Panther strolled off somewhere to dance, and Damien and James had lined for the food corner, leaving Fox alone in the staff area. That's when the Sharpclaw leader, a brown lizard in uniform, spoke up. "Fox McCloud. I am General Blade, the new leader of the sharpclaw army. I would like to thank you personally for saving my people from the claws of a tyrant. First off, I would like to offer you his sword. He said, reaching under the table and laying the sword in question on top of it. Fox reached over the table to grab it, and the moment he did, he was lifted up by a group of the Sharpclaw, who carried him off, holding him high for everyone to see.

Wolf landed the shuttle in a smuggling warehouse, away from all roads and towns, and from there the group took a hover car to civilization. Once they reached a road, they sped in the direction of Corneria City. Leon guided them to an apartment in the west district that used to belong to a hermit lizard with no family you rarely saw. The rent was paid so no one complained, even though the lizard in question was dead for years by now. Inside, the fennic, Storm, was pouring over maps, schematics and other data, a can of energy drink in hand as he was slaving away over the data.

"I've set security cameras around the perimeter." he said, pointing at a set of screens, "tracked all patrol times and routes, located the prison and the command room in the building, and confirmed he is there. The bad news, the leader is home. Right now I'm gonna crash. I'm ready for action tomorrow." he said, staggering to the bedroom in the rear.

Wolf and Wave walked over to the table, and started studying the impossible pile of information that was gathered over the course of 24 hours, looking for a plan to get this job done.

Soul woke up in a damp cell, on a wooden plank. In front of the door, he saw a bowl with browned water, and a soggy moldy piece of bread. The room smelled like it had had prisoners before, and no toilet available. Looking around, he confirmed that.

Outside the door stood a guard on station. "Let me at that traitor." Someone growled.

"No." the guard answered, taking place in front of the door, "the boss wants his bait to be top-grade and undamaged."

"Why not teach that piece of shit the same lesson we teach all traitors?" the stranger said.

"Cause the boss wants to use him to get revenge on another traitor." the guard replied, "he wants to bring down the big guy that's been protecting runaways."

"That's impossible. That guy's immortal and has an army stronger than Corneria." someone said.

"Which is why he needs a bait that he'll chase recklessly." the guard argued, "Now run along, before I have you next door to him."

"Yes sir." was replied and rapid footsteps ran away from them. "Never thought you'd be back here." The guard told Soul, "I thought they were gonna skin you alive to be honest."

"I was saved by the Starfox team after they fled once the cockpit window was damaged... MY SHIP! MY SHIP IS GONE." he said, panicking.

"Quiet you" the guard growled, "We need to get you out of here before Wolf gets here."

"Wait, what?" Soul said as his thought process crashed and burned, "Like you'd go laying on the chopping block for me."

"For a pathetic pup like you, no." the guard agreed, "But I'm loyal to Wolf, as are a few others here. Things have not been the same since Wolf left. Drake has taken over, and he's wiped out most of the competition. After that, he's made some shady deal, and has had us assassinate innocents. I have to get you out of here, cause you're merely bait. You are here as bait for Wolf. That's why no one has beaten you up yet.

"And why would I trust you? I'm a blemish to his family, no way he'd come for me." Soul argued.

"He's already on the planet, and your boyfriend's with him." the guard argued.

"He's not my boyfriend." Soul growled as he went back to sleep at the rock hard bed.

Fox stood inside a temple, surrounded by sharpclaw. King Tricky stood off to the side, while the general stood in front of him, a sword festing along the length of Fox' neck. "For the Murder of my predecessor, General Scales and his crownies," he said as he raised the sword, "By the authority granted to us by King Tricky and the Krazoa spirits, I name you a knight, and an honorary member of our tribe." he said, bringing the sword down on each shoulder in time with his words. Then a sharpclaw child walked up, beaming with the responsibility he's been granted, holding a pillow with a gold medal on it with a sword, crossed over a fang. General Blade carefully lifted the medal, and gently pinned it to Fox' jacket.

Panther, after a lot of party drinks, had made his way off the party area and to the construction site, and was talking to the overseers as he got a tour of the site, with emphasis on the accident sites. So far, they all looked like freak accidents. Based on statistics though, the chance of a hundred one-in-a-million accidents happening on one site was next to none, so he confirmed again that this was sabotage, and that all trails ended in dead ends.

James and Damien lived the teenage dream, of dancing, eating and getting drunk until deep into the night before eventually there were helped back to the Greatfox, where they were put into a bed, before someone gave them a traditional face paint.

Using a set of electromagnets, a stealthed ship attached itself to the very bottom of the Saggrasso space station. Shade got out of the ship, and using his trusted electro-magnets, made his way over to the docks where he stealthed himself as he sneaked into the station. Once in the elevator, he his the button for the top floor, staying under the sight of the camera. Once the elevator came to a halt, he came out again, still staying out of sight of the camera, before sneaking to Wolf's office. He opened the door, and walked up to Ice, who was hidden behind his stacks of files, as usual. "We are the guiding light." he said in the latter's direction.

"We are the shield that guards humanity." Ice replied, "How can I help, brother?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 29**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

It wasn't until the next morning that Storm woke up after having collapsed. Groggily he sat up, and spotted Wave and Wolf bent over a table, running a simulation of what looked like an attack plan. He went to the shower, and only then they realized he was awake. Wave wanted to tell him to get ready in ten, but then he realized that this guy did that in five minutes, so he shut his mouth and returned to work. Leon took that moment to barge in with bags from the supermarket. "Who's gonna make breakfast?"

"He is." Oncle and nephew said, pointing at each other.

"Wolf, into the kitchen. You can actually cook." Leon said as Storm walked into the room. "Wave, why don't you explain us the plan you two have been cooking up?"

"Leon, you will be abseiling onto the hideout from a neighboring building, then take the ventilation shaft in. Details for getting there unspotted are in the mission map." Wave axlained, handing over the map, "Once there, I need you to shut down their short range communication system with a disrupter. The moment that's happened, the three of us take the front door. Wolf's gonna head for their boss in the command center, while you plant a bomb on the lowest floor. Me and Storm meanwhile are gonna rescue the hostage and anyone else that might be locked up in there. Leon, set the timer for the bomb to go off exactly half an hour after cutting down the communication. Everyone, that's the time we have to get clear from the building. Time to end the BloodFangs once and for all."

- back at Saggrasso -

"Shade, the info you asked for." Ice said as he walked back into his office, handing over a file. "You did not get this from me though."

"You look like this is some foul beast you are holding." Shade replied, taking the file. "I'm doing this with permission the Eldest himself. Trouble's afoot. Our order is no longer united, our vows have been broken, and we need to find out how deep the problem has festered."

"You are putting blind faith in the Eldest. Who says he is not the traitor?" Ice questioned.

"All I know is that the chain of messages and orders points back at one of us. This one." Shade replied, tapping the file. "We have known each other since childhood. I trust you, cause all my other contacts, all of our brothers, are now to be considered compromised.

"Glad I'm not working with any brothers here at the station." Ice sighed, "one of our own? That cute wife and son of yours? I wouldn't be able to hide that I'm in the investigation."

"In that case, Say hi to brother Storm for me." Shade told him as he slowly headed out the door, "He's a friend of mine."

"Wait, did you say brother Storm?" Ice said, hesitating in his work.

"Only biological son of the Eldest." Shade answered, one hand at the door, "Enjoy your day. The Shadow watch over you, my friend." and he was gone before Ice could reply. Ice looked even paler than usual.

- Space port construction site, Sauria-

Panther was examining the cables of a construction elevator that had given way, "It's cut." He told the overseer. Then the construction rumbled. "What was that?" he asked, while the crew with him scrambled to find that out. "One of the cement trucks crashed into the building's east side." one on them yelled over. Panther pulled out his heat scope, running in the direction of the noise, he spotted something rushing away into the forest. He leaped off the concrete frame of the building, ran over the top of a cement truck, before leaping into a tree, slowly catching up to the running heat signature, before a blinding ball came towards him. He dropped to a lower branch to duck the incoming fireball as he leaped closer and closer to the saboteur. "Starfox," He called into his communicator, "This is Panther, I'm in pursuit of the saboteur."

"I'm in pursuit of some cock with an eager boyfriend on top of me." James called back drunkenly.

"Didn't need to know that, James" Fox said, "I'm heading for your coordinates, Panther. James, be there before me or you're cleaning the outside of the Greatfox when we get back." Then he left his communicator on as he asked for a ride there, which a Cloudrunner gladly gave him.

Panther was getting into visual range, so he grabbed a rifle, and while moving through the trees, aimed it at the blue saboteur, who toppled over and fell into the bushes below. Panther went down there, pointing the gun at the bushes and called, "Come on out." before a beautiful blue vixen, dressed in just the bare minimum of clothing came out, armed with a blue staff that capped in a crystal. "Panther," She said, "Good to see you survived the aparoids."

"Krystal?" Panther replied, stunned at his discovery, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Panther, you stopped moving. Are you alright?" Fox asked over the comlink.

Panther raised a hand to indicate to Krystal to be silent for a moment as he replied. "Panther here. Target secured. I'm returning to the Greatfox now. No need for assistance." then he shut off his transmitter. "What is such a beautiful vixen doing all the way out here?"

"Here I could survive on my own and deal with... things." Krystal said as they slowly started walking, her leading the way. "I don't know anything about taxes and money and the rest of things that make advanced civilized life difficult."

"I could teach you." Panther offered, and her eyes lid up slightly.

- BloodFang base, cell block-

Keys rattled in the door. "Get up." Someone snarled, shaking Soul awake, "We have to go. NOW." then he ran out before the keys rattled over at another cell door, where similar things were said. Wave sat up groggily before he was hoisted onto his feet, before a handgun was forced into his hand. "Know how to use it?"

"I do." Soul said, "got nothing heavier?"

"Not for the grunts." a guard replied as he was escorted out of the prison block along with a few others. "For Lord O'Donnell." someone called. He was answered by the entire group yelling the same words as they gunned down a patrol. "Everyone, time to get out of here. Regroup at O'Donnell's old hideout if you fall behind. They've cut communications. We have to get out of here NOW." the first called again, and everyone was moving out, including Soul.

- BloodFang base, Front Gate-

A loud blast shook the entire building as Storm launched a rocket at the front gate, Blowing it to pieces, and blowing his every chance at a silent entry. Wolf dashed into the smoke cloud, checking he had his clock set right as he ran towards the command center, gunning down every armed man he came across.

Then Wave moved in, with Storm forming up on his left. Wave then activated the target finder on his implant, and started scoping out enemies in the smoke, turning down in the crude direction of the prison blocks. They swapped positions as they made their way through the first hallway, Storm simply taking the enemy shots on his armor while they gunned just about everyone down. Halfway down the second hallway, they stumbled upon an organized defense group, but they were firing the other way. Wave unsheathed his claws and clawed through their exposed backs while Storm launched a volley of shots at the ones Wave has not going for, and they quickly got through the group, before Wave grabbed one of the soldiers to defend himself against incoming laser fire from the group they had been fighting, before that group realized there were no more targets standing. When the lasers died, Wave dropped the body and Storm walked up to him. The other armed group lowered their guns for just a second, before Wave dashed into the group, having caught a far too familiar scent. Someone tried to stop him, but he dodged the hand and jumped, tackling Soul to the floor and pressing a quick kiss on his muzzle.

-BloodFand base, Command Area-

Drake, a gray and orange for with two red eyes, sat in his chair, a grenade in hand and a gun trained on the door. The one way in or out of the room. To his left, he was tracing Wolf on the security cameras on the screen as he mowed down more and more of his men. His prisoners were escaping, but that didn't matter. Wolf was running head first into the trap, like he knew he would. He was not gonna need his weapons. His trap was well set, after all, but this was Wolf O'Donnell, so he'd rather not take any chances today. The escape tunnel below the chair was another testament to that. Wolf ran through the last hallway, on his screen and opened the door to where the command room used to be in his time. It was empty. A heavy steel door slammed behind him, as well as over the windows. "I'm sure one of you guys is dodging the cameras with a bomb. You are going to die by your own planning this time, Wolf." Drake said, pleased, as he pressed a button on his chair, causing it to slowly descend down the escape tunnel. Then he saw what he didn't wanna see, shards of the ceiling landing around him, before Wolf's head poked over the edge of the tunnel. Before Drake could respond with laser fire, Wolf's head was gone, and a grenade was dropping down the shaft. "Oh, crap." Drake said as it landed between his feet. He climbed on top of the back rest of the chair, and leaped up as the platform was blasted to shreds below him, the heat singing his legs, before sliding down the rest of the tunnel, following the wall. "Not bad for a bouncer." he told himself as he made his way to his own little docking bay.


	30. Chapter 30: warning, adult content

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 30**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

**Warning: Celebrating 30'th chapter with some hot sex between Damien and James. Don't like, don't read. Nothing missed here accept for them truly mating.**

James tossed his communicator across the room, mimicking as well as he could, "James, be there before me or you're cleaning the outside of the Greatfox."

Damien chuckled lightly as he laid down on top of the hybrid, letting his breath ghost over his muzzle, before seizing it in a kiss. Both had lost their clothes already as Damien rubbed down against his lover's rock hard wolf cock, drawing a long moan out of him. James grabbed him in the sides, trying to flip them over, but Damien resisted, having his knees and elbows firmly planted into the bed, as their tongues battled for dominance.

As James swiped at Damien's firm stance in an attempt to get on top, Damien, drawing on his combat knowledge, jabbed a few pressure points, disabling the function of the hybrid's legs and arms for a few minutes.

"Bastard." James growled, struggling to get motion back into his sensitive limbs.

"Says you?" Damien said, chuckling as he put his hands to all sensitive spots James didn't know he had. Moving his muzzle down, he licked and nibbled his way over to Damien's sensitive nipples, latching on to the left one and sucking it hard. James arched off the bed as the unfamiliar pleasure of being touched this intimately by another man coursed though his body. Getting motion back into his arms, he used one hand to massage his lover's ass and the other to rub through his head-fur, encouraging him to continue with the other nipple as he lubes up one of his paws. Moving back up, he kissed James lightly, before touching his lubed paw to the hybrid's tail hole. "Do you want it?" he whispered into the hybrid's ear, poking one digit in slightly. His answer was a frantic nod, and he shoved the first two fingers in, drawing a sharp hiss from his lover below him.

He took his time, slowly stretching James' hole while again biting his nipples lightly, before descending further, and taking a lick at James' balls, feeling them quiver under his tongue. He took them in his mouth and sucked on them lightly, grazing his teeth over their skin lightly, as he forced his third finger in. Damien went on instincts by now, enjoying the taste he was getting while James withered in pleasure, pre spilling from his hard erection. "I'm about to..." he called, before with a loud groan, he came. Damien grabbed his cock, just as he felt James' balls draw up to his body before he could launch his cream, forcing him into a rough, uncomfortable dry climax. Once James had stopped firing, Damien pulled out his paw, and aligned his knotted dog-cock with James' tail hole.

Damien hesitated, locking eyes with James, who gave a quick nod. Damien proceeded by gently pushing in the flared tip, inching forward as slow as he could without holding still. James wriggled slightly, tensing at the massive intrusion. Damien held his movements, leaning over again, kissing James roughly, forcing him to relax a little, before gently entering the rest of the way. Once he was in, he waited patiently, giving his mate a chance to properly adjust to his girth. When James started wriggling, Damien took it as his cue to pull out, and move back in, drawing a howl from James as something was truck deep within him. "You okay?" Damien asked.

"Shut it and do that again." James replied, clamping down his ass for emphasis, and Damien did just that. James' back ached off the bed, moaning loud. Damien then decided to reach for the so far ignored cock, and gave it a few experimental strokes, before fully giving in to his instincts, setting a gentle pace on the hybrid ass, while stroking him in time. He might have been moving slow, but this was his very first time, and he was quickly getting close. James may have bluffed to his many 'friends' about his exploits, but it was all talk. This was his first time, and it was way more than he ever expected. After that dry orgasm earlier, he was already getting close to orgasm again. He had never felt this vulnerable and this secure before, and it was all just too much, it needed release, and release he did. He came all over them, launching his juices over Damien's hand, and both their stomachs. His ass clamped down on Damien, who howled in response as he came into James, thrusting in hard and deep, by reflex, slamming his knot home. James howled as a shot of pain pierced through the pleasure, and he cummed between them with a renewed vigor, even going so far as to hit his chest before he finally started to calm down. Damien collapsed onto his mate as his legs refused to support him any longer, and he kissed James who was beginning to lose his grip on consciousness. Tossing himself on the side, Damien flipped them over, putting the barely sleeping James on top of himself, making sure he was comfortable, before giving in to his own exhaustion. The last thing he thought he heard before falling asleep was James whispering, "I love you"


	31. Chapter 31

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 31**

**I own an original story, this is not that story**

-Transit area, Saggrasso-

Luci Delver sat at a restaurant in the departure area of the Saggrasso port. She had cashed out her savings in diamonds and had booked a ticket to Fortuna, hoping to vanish into those forests, and shake him on the way back to base. Her timberwolf fur was perfect for the temporate climate. She did not ming having to bail out. The image of her crush molesting a guy in the elevator was still very clear in her mind. She had no reason to stay. Not unless she was suicidal. She silently thanked her boss for the heads-up again. Her contract assassin was dead. She could not believe the Blackwolf pup had survived. While she ate, she kept scanning the crowd for the tell-tale midnight black fur. He was on her trail after all. So far, it looked like she might make it. A fellow timberwolf, a male one, was talking to the waitress. Then the waitress walked up to her. "Miss Delver?" she said, getting a nod from Luci, "Your brother is at the entrance, shall I escort him to your table?"

"Yes please she said," she said with a flat voice. _He's good with furpaint. _She thought, shaking on the inside, as she dashed out the emergency exit the moment, the moment the waitress turned her back on her. As soon as she got out of the restaurant, she blended into the crowd, heading to the second checkpoint along with the other people on her flight. Just as she approaches the gate though, he fell into step with her. "It's been too long, sister." he said as he steered her off to one of the security holding rooms. He whipped out a key, and let her in before flipping the sign to occupied, as he locked the door behind them. "Now, let's talk about my wife, shall we?" he said, and she knew she was a goner.

-Greatfox, Sauria-

"I never thought I'd return here." Krystal said, walking up the ramp of the Greatfox. She and panther walked along the line of fighters, and she came to a stop in front of her old pink arwing. "That reminds me" she said, "Could we go get my new fighter first?"

"Sure." Panther said, turning around, but just as they started moving back out, Fox came up above the edge of the docking bay. "Panther, have you got the- KRYSTAL? What the hell are you doing here?" Fox said, freaking out.

"We live where we can best survive, don't we? Now if you don't mind, I'm off to get my new fighter. Panther's offered me a ride." She said, walking past him, "Oh, and I heard you finally came out of the closet."

Fox was at a complete loss for words.

-Bloodfang Base,bomb set in 9 minutes, 36 seconds-

Leon was in the building across from the entrance, Sniping every men who was trying to escape the base. The bomb had been set for ten minutes for now. He's noticed one fighter flying off in the distance, but that was out of sniping range. He'd gathered quite a pile of bodies outside the front door. Then an armed group came out, lead by the a familiar short fennic in gold-coated armor. It still surprised him that he even could wear an armor that weighted more than the average whale, but he moved like it was just a chain shirt. In the group behind him, he spotted Wave and the target hostage as they fought their way out of the building. He took aim, and sniped one of the pursuers down. Storm pointed up and shouted something, and the entire group broke into a sprint towards the building, Wave not letting go of Soul for a second. "Come on, Wolf." he muttered, "get out already."

- elswhere in the bloodfang base, bomb set in 7 minutes, 25 seconds-

Wolf was getting pissed. He'd been locked in twice now. Once he'd had to saw his way through the floor. And now he was locked into the command room, and had slid down the escape tunnel, just too late to stop a fighter for flying off. He was now outside the building, on a small terrace, with no windows and doors back into the building. Grabbing his gun, he tried blasting his way though the walls, but they were layered with laser resistant material. He'd tried shouldering his way through but all that earned him was a sore shoulder. So he did what no sensible man would do. He jumped off the edge.

He grabbed on to his knives, and slammed them into the concrete walls, slowing his fall. Then he leaped off the wall, grabbing onto a hovercar, he knocked on the side door, and someone looked very surprised for a second before the kid sitting on the rear bench rolled down the window. "Sorry for hitching a ride like this," Wolf said, "but that building is about to come crashing down." then there was a loud bang, and the glass on the building blasted outwards, before the building slightly tilted, and collapsed onto it's foundation. Wolf then leaped off the car, grabbing onto a staircase, and lazily strolling down to street level, before heading to the place where Leon was supposed to be held up, happy to have finally put his past demons behind him. The small worry that Drake had escaped gnawed in the back of his mind, but for now, it was a mission success. And he was whistling as he headed back in to meet with his team, and his future son in law.

-rendervous point, Corneria-

"Gentlemen, can I talk to my boyfriend in private?" Wave asked their escort when they made their way to the safety of the Starwolf hangar. Wolf had by now joined up to the group, surprised some of his old friends with the Bloodfangs were here now. He got a few nods and they people started to leave. "Soul, I'm so glad we did it. You're safe now. I'm here for you."

Soul just averted his eyes. "Why?" he said, barely more than a whisper, "Why go though all that effort for me?"

"Because I love you." Wave answered immediately, trying to guess what was on his mind "How about when we get back, we fillet my sister and hang her out in the main hall?"

"Guys, no killing Saggrassan inhabitants." Wolf said as he passed by, "I'm gonna banish her first, anyway." and he was out the other door.

"Soul, when we get back, the first parts for your ship should be ready, if you still want my help to get it flying again." Wave said, quickly changing the subject, and Soul's eyes lid up slightly.

-Greatfox, outer space-

While James and Damien were on their knees, scrubbing the blood stains out of the hangar, Fox, Panther and Krystal were sitting in the recreation room, having awkward conversation over a game of cards. "So, now that you know what I've been doing, why don't you two tell me something about what happened to you recently?"

"Well, I got abducted by Slippy, by order of Wolf." Fox chuckled nervously, "And now, Wolf and I kinda have a relationship."

"I knew you had a soft spot for each other." Krystal said. "I had a crush on you, so I denied it to myself, but deep down, I knew your heart was never meant for me."

"Why does it seem everyone knew that but me?" Fox questioned his thoughts out loud.

"Cause you are the most dense fox in Lylat," Krystal replied, "I know you didn't love me like I loved you, but you could at least have taught me how to survive in a world driven by money and status, how to live on Corneria, you know?"

"I know I should have," Fox said, "And I'm sorry for not doing that, for not taking care of you in that way."

"Don't worry too much about it." Panther told him, "Now I get to flirt- I mean teach the young lady." she chuckled lightly.

"Follow your heart, Fox." Krystal said, "Back then, I was under the silly notion that the damsel should fall in love with her savior. I wasn't listening to my heart. If you love him, go for it."

"Thanks, Krystal." Fox said, "I needed that."

-Saggrasso space zone-

On a commercial shuttle, in the first class area, Garcia Redfox was facing her camera man, the ship was rapidly approaching the base. "Hello and welcome back to 'People of Lylat'. In this extra episode, we visit the previously inaccessible Saggrasso space zone. This is the first of two specials to show the daily lives of two often forgotten people of Lylat. We are now approaching the Saggrasso space station. Now, unlike the natural barriers of planets that formed the intricacies of most people, the people of Saggrasso are separated from the other worlds by law of the other systems. For nearly two decades, this has been a refuse for the outcasts of Lylat. Outside achievements and crimes do not count for these people, who live under the iron rule of Wolf O'Donnell. This is not a democracy, but the people are said to love their leader. Now I'm sure most viewers at home have two images of Saggrasso. One based on the after action report three years ago, after the aparoid invasion, and the other painted by Fox' recent speech before the leaders of Lylat at the Zoness Conference. We are here today not only to complete the documentary, but also to see the reality of a people that has walked the hard path in life. Then the camera man aimed his camera out the window, capturing a view of the station. "As you can see, the Space port is a hive of activity. As the key connective route to Kew and Papetoon, the ports are reported to handle over a thousand civil transports per day, and as you can see, they are currently working on the construction of an extra set of docks, doubling the capacity. The reported intend is to separate military and civil transports."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seats in the upright position, we are cleared for final approach." the pilot called over the intercom, a nice touch, she thought.

"also it should be noted the base is bigger than Beltino orbital gate in volume, and the air is shipped in from an unpopulated planet just outside the Lylat system. Most systems have accepted the immunity Saggrasso offers it's inhabitants, on the condition that the people stick to the law in the system they're present."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed aboard the Saggrasso station and are ready to disembark. Thank you for choosing Saggrasso Space transport. We hope to see you again soon. Passengers for Papetoon, the shuttle departs from gate one in fifteen minutes. The shuttle for Kew departs from gate two in twenty minutes. Please enjoy your stay." the pilot called in a jovial tone as Garcia and her crew grabbed their baggage and left the ship. Being allowed to film in a regular commercial flight with all the equipment they needed had been a bit of a hustle as the pilot had been reluctant at first, but after a short contact with headquarters had happily agreed, as long as they would not film inside the cockpit.

Filming along the way, they were surprised to be taken to a checkpoint, where they one by one had to go through a metal detector. There three guards in red and black uniforms made sure to put every bag through the x-ray machine. One of them gave the camera and the microphone a once over, and allowed them to film the rest of the process. "Miss Garcia?" a badger said as he came walking up to them. He too was dressed in red and black, although he wore a show uniform and not a functional one like those the guards wore.

"That would be my daughter." the vixen said, signaling her crew to keep filming, "But I'm gonna assume you mean me?"

"Yes, madam." the badger replied, "You are expected in the press room. If you could please follow me?" he said, turning around, and setting a swift pace for the mentioned location. They crossed into the main hall, and took one of the glass elevators up, where the camera tried to capture as much of the landscape as he could, "I assume you're here to do the Lylat news coverage of the Blackwolf Assassinations? The others are already waiting."

"Actually, I'm here to complete my People of Lylat series, but I'm also the reported on duty for the recent murder streak, so if there is any news on that, I'd be much obliged."

"In a minute, madam. Ice will explain it in the press room." the badger insisted.

"Who's this Ice?" Garcia asked the badger as the elevator reached their floor.

"He's the second in command here." the badger replied, Some say he is secretly the one in charge, others say he knows everything about everyone. He said, pointing at a door before he scurried off.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today." a voice she assumed belonged to this ice said just as she opened the door, " and I would especially like to thank the crew from Lylat News for joining us here today for the very first time. As some of you might have heard already, there has been a new murder not one hour ago, here in the station. The SFA rector has been found not an hour ago, shot with her own gun. No fingerprints, no DNA, not even a single strand of fur. This is the latest in a string of unsolvable murders known as the Blackwolf Assassinations. Any questions so far?"

"What are your reasons to suspect the the murder is connected to the murders on Corneria and Zoness?" one of the reporters asked.

"We believe the killer is trying to tell us a message." Ice answered, "A known bounty hunter with a record of explosives possession and use has been found dead. A known contact of his, who connects black market buyers and assassins was found dead, with a contract for the Blackwolf family in his possession. This contract was signed by Luci Delver, who was found dead earlier today. We suspect someone is avenging the Blackwolf family, therefore, their assassination should be given first priority if we wish to solve this string of murders. That will be all for now."

-later, O'Donnell dining room-

"Now I know why Panther refused to join us for celebrating the successful missions." Wolf said with a chuckle, "and son, you should know better than to think a McCloud would bluff. Enjoy your work cleaning."

"Would anyone like more to drink?" Tiger asked, making a round to collect their old cups. It was approaching dessert time now. Soul, Wave, Damien, James, Fox, Wolf and Storm sat around the table, with Storm having stripped the top half of his armor, and the rest of the group having stripped down to casual clothing. While Storm scanned over the menu to see what he wanted, Tiger used the opportunity to scan over Storm's muscular body.

"I think someone likes you, Storm." Wave said, and Tiger quickly made hi way out of the room, deciding to bring everyone another drink of what they had before, but he was stopped in the door by Wolf's voice, as Storms eyes were glued to him.

"Tiger, I think you're wasting your talents in the kitchen. I heard you are a great DJ." Wolf said, planning to invite him for the radio company.

Fox however, cut him off before he had a chance to continue, "Would you like to play the music to our wedding?"

Tiger nodded feverishly, while everyone else in the room went slack-jawed, including Wolf


	32. Chapter 32

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 32**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

"Congrats, Uncle." Wave, who was the first to recover, said.

"Congratulations, Dad." James added, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Congratulations, Sir." Storm said, "When is the wedding gonna be?"

"Congr-" Soul was about to add, when Wolf had finally had it.

"Shut it, All of you." He growled, "Fox, Don't I get a say in this?"

"Did I get a say in coming here?" Fox replied, and Wolf slumped in his chair, "besides, your dairy says you want to."

"I wanted to be the one to propose..." Wolf muttered, sounding remarkably like a small child that had wanted to do something by himself instead of having his mommy do it for him.

"Congratulations, Wolf, Fox," Ice said as he came rushing in, making a light bow to each of them in turn, "I'm afraid we have an emergancy. We are under attack."

-Fortuna Airways, overhead the Brotherhood base-

"Never thought I'd have to visit one of our bases this way." Shade muttered from the back of the ship, as he was leaning out the boarding ramp, holding on to a metal bar to the side, "Let alone to assassinate one of the Elders, my sworn brothers. Oh, well..." and he leaped out of the ship, skydiving to the base.

As the air rushed past him, he wondered what it would have taken for him to do this back when he was still a pup with vertigo. How far he'd come since he'd started apprenticeship under the Eldest. He aimed for the second-highest tower of the base, as he did not particularly want to land on top of an antenna array. As he got low, he hit a button on his back-pack, and three thrusters broke his fall, allowing for a gentle landing before he touched down on the roof without ever using a highly visible parachute. He saw a strange space ship that looked like a starfish fly overhead but payed it no mind as he looked around for a way to get into the building below. Then he spotted a fire escape with a steel staircase, which he used as his way down into the base.

-Corneria, Central Command-

"General Peppy, they have overrun us. Our troops are trapped in the bunkers, with no way out, unless they wanna be shot by those starfish mother ships. Only Dash Bowman was in the sky in time with his unit, and is engaging the enemy in sector five. We need back-up." the radio man summarized the incoming messages, "None of our allies are faring any better at the moment."

"Get me a line to Saggrasso." Peppy replied. He could see that the radio officer was about to argue, "I'll deal with the political fall-out, we need support and they are the army closest by, and the only one that might be able to spare the fire-power needed to bust us out."

"Sir, Yes sir." the radio officer replied.

"And get me Starfox on the line, NOW. All of them."

-Saggrasso-

Wolf was running through the hallways of his station. He could not believe the guts the enemy had, to attack them here, let alone to interrupt his engagement dinner. Ice had filled him in on the details, and had hurried off to get the armed guard in the sky. The enemy was not here yet, so they might be able to counter-assault before shots would be fired at the base, but it would be close. Holding his arm in front of him as level as possible, he held up a 3D camera, as his face appeared on several screens around him, and basically every other screen in the base. "Ladies and gentlemen, enemy ships have penetrated the outer grid, and are moving through the meteo field in our direction. All combat pilots, get your ships in the air, asap. Also, any level six or higher students, report to your flight instructors, they will decide right now if you are fit to fly. Everyone else, move to the inner base. Ground troops stand by to repel possible boarding attempts. Slippy, man the main canons. Aim them at paths five to seven. I want all Fighters in the air yesterday. Space control, land whatever ships you can that are in the space zone, and give off a negative travel advise into the region."

Then he cut the communications, and immediately, a light flashed up on his communicator on the side of his optical implant. Keeping the camera up, he answered, and immediately got an image of Peppy showing up on his implant. "Unless you call to offer support, now is a bad time." he growled at the rabbit.

"well, actually, all our troops are pinned down, only your Dash Bowman was in the air in time."

"Then you can wait for back-up until we have cleared out our sector. Right now, I need to get Starwolf and Starfox in formation before they get here. Wolf out." he said as he slammed the connection

"Fox, Starfox at path four, expect a hostile mother ship." Wolf told him, "Panther, Leon, Krystal, with me, he called into his communicator. He leaped into his Wolfen, and saw the other Wolfens fire up besides him. As Starfox ran over to their ships aboard the Greatfox, Soul ran up with them, and caught up to Fox. "Let me fly along, I know how to fly an arwing like I know how to walk.

-Brotherhood base, Fortuna-

Four hooded men stood in the room. One in the flesh and the rest as holograms. Kai refused to show it, but he was nervous. "I am afraid to say Elder Blackwolf won't be joining us." The arctic fox known as the Eldest said. "Brothers, our beloved brotherhood has been betrayed. Not just by a low rank recruit, but by one of the elders."

"Who would do such a thing, forsakening our vows." Kai said, feigning innocence as he took off his hood.

"I would like to know that as well," the blood hound that was once Arti's general replied, taking off his hood.

"Kai, I'll get back to you in a minute. We both know how loyal you are to us, as well as the code. Tobias Hound," the fox said, stopping here for a second, as a blade pushed it's way out of the dog's chest, "You are found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. May the Gods have mercy on your soul."

"Kai, you're a brilliant inventor, but if I find out you betrayed us as well, you are gonna die, got it?"

"Yes my lord." Kai replied, giving a slight bow as he killed the communiactions, before his grin turned into a sneer. "not like your little puppet is gonna get out of here alive to report his findings." he searched through his camera images. "Come out, Come out, wherever you are ,little mutt" he muttered as he activated his security drones, "I saw your little fighter, brother, I know you're here." then he quickly leaped backwards, away from the desk as a blade pierced through the air where he just stood. Kai drew his own blade, as he backed away, down the hall, barring Shade's furious attacks. "It was a such a beautiful thing to watch that little vixen bitch of yours burn to ashes." he taunted as he led Shade deeper and deeper into the base, on the defense, cause he knew going on the attack without a serious terrain advantage would cost him his head. "Too bad the little pup was in there too, he would have made a great little sex slave when he grew up." Kai said, as he stepped onto a switch in the floor, pulling up a temporary wall between him and Shade. While Shade slashed his way through, Kai broke into a sprint into the the robot lab he'd been working on. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Shade was once again chasing him, and jumped onto one of the conveyor belts. Using his knowledge of the place to dodge the machinery that slowed Shade's approach even more. "I remember your dad being a tight fuck back in college, in the literal sense." he called out, "But I hear being fucked by powerful men runs in the family, as you are the Elder's bitch." And Shade was on him again, slashing like a mad man. "I might rebuild you as my pet cyborg, wouldn't that be nice?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 33**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

Ice did not like this at all. He was an Intelligence officer, not a fucking General, but for some reason, General Pepper had insisted he'd stay in the war room. Admitted, he was the very best choice to inform the general on what these people could and couldn't do, and how this army was run, but still, such an easy place to be recognized as an authoritative figure did not suit him at all.

"So, long story short, everyone knows this basic strategy and as long as no deviations are needed, I am basically redundant?" General Pepper asked, astounded that such classified knowlegde would be known to the common folk of the place.

"There's hardly any strategy involved in this, but yes." Ice replied, "Everyone gives Slippy and Starwolf space to work, and chases any hostiles they can. All hostiles are marked yellow on radar. Allies are red on radar, on top of having a red paint-job, so all allies are visually identifiable."

"You think we should warn Wolf he's about to have an entire swarm of fighters on his tail?" General Pepper questioned out loud.

"Neah, why spoil the fun? Let me pull up the camera view." Ice said, walking over to the monitors off the side.

-outside-

"DAAAAAAAAMN" Wolf called, he had lo less then sixty ships on his tail, and there was a fucking mother ship closing in on his position. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Leon, Chased by a similar group, heading approximately his way, and flipped the security cap off the Smart bomb launcher. Leon, and he matched course, and passed right between each other's wings, as Wolf let the explosive fly, watching as the entire radar of the area cleared up, again. They turned and in formation went after the next unit. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Panther and Krystal heading for the mother ship, and he went to secure their rear area.

-elsewhere-

Soul hated this arwing. It was too slow for the level of control it had, lacked serious fire power, which was one of the modifications he had made on his prototype, and worst of all, it was bright pink. Wave had never let him out of his sight since the bloodfang base. Even now, Wave was continuously in his rear view display. To his right, James and Damien were on another swarm of enemies. Then Fox cut between them, in a perpendicular angle, lining up with one of the hatches the enemy ships poured out from. The bomb exploded and the passage collapsed, setting off a chain reaction

To the left, he noticed a massive laser strike down a mother ship and cut it's way through the enemy fleet. "Fox, Wolf, aim for the Hatches with your bombs, that's the weak spots."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Wolf replied.

"You're late, Slippy, I already got one down." Fox answered in reply.

"Guys, mind if I bring a date to the wedding?" Slippy asked, and there was an abrupt crashing sound on the other side.

"Watch where you fly, Wolf." Leon yelled over the radio line, "And if you wanna bring that pink toadie of yours over, please do."

"Wait, How do you know we're getting married?" Fox called over, as he cut through the fight, shooting down everything that wasn't red... or pink.

"Hooter heard it from Panther, who heard it from Wave." Slippy answered, "When's it gonna be?"

"Somewhere after I shoot you." Wolf growled in reply, as Starwolf finally broke through the swarm of enemies in their area, so they could start aiming for the mother ship.

-Fortuna-

Shade was furious. Not only had this blue mongrel ordered the assassinations of his family, he even had the guts to gloat about it. He was gonna wipe that smug smile off of that face, and shut those blue and green eyes forever. He was gonna... no, he had to think, that was the only was he was going to win this. _Kai's long hair covering his eyes must be impairing his vision. I'm lashing out wildly and predictably. I need to control myself._ And he dodged another factory arm, running after Kai, who just leaped onto another conveyor belt. Shade, now ignoring the stock-pile of insults, as he leaped onto one of the arms, in an attempt to catch up. He did, and jumped down from the arm, ramming Kai in the sides, who fell to the factory floor below, three levels below. Kai righted himself in the air, and landed on his feet, pulling out a grappling hook to break his fall, but hitting the floor too early, breaking both his legs.

While Shade climbed down, Kai grabbed on to a mine cart and hoisted himself in. "You're not getting away from me." Shade called out as he sailed down to the lower floors.

"I told your wife the same thing once." Kai replied, as he put the cart into drive. Shade ran over, but couldn't catch the cart as it sped off, so he hopped into another one, and floored the gas, chasing Kai into the underground mines. Grabbing a special gun, he shot a cable into the other cart to keep from losing sight of it, but kai hit a rail switch, and sent Shade down a different cave.

- Saggrasso-

Just when they'd gunned down the last mother ship, Wolf for struck on a wing by a massive beam. A massive ship approached them, blasting it's way through the rubble of meteo. James and Wave quickly responded, breaking off and forming up on Starwolf. Soul, upon seeing Wave fly over to the other combat region, banks hard to shoot down the enemies that quickly started trailing after them, while Fox in turn drew the fire of the remaining units in the area, calling people nearby to cover him while his team went to reinfocre starwolf. "Enemy shield analyzed" Slippy called, "Marking weakspots now." and a few parts of the armor lid up bright yellow on their overlay view. "Go get him. The main cannon is still on cool down."

and the battle was on.

- Fortuna-

Searching for where Kai's arrival point must have been, Shade cut his way through cow web after cow web. Then he heard Kai's voice around the corner. "Set the timer for one hour to blow this place." he said to someone, but as Shade rounded the corner, Kai was alone. He was sitting with his back against a computer and talking into a microphone. His legs were broken, and he was bleeding from more cuts than Shade remembered giving him.

"well fought, kid." Kai said. He was on the very verge, by the looks of it, as Shade approached.

"Any last words?" Shade asked, as le leveled his sword to Kai's throat.

"Shadows never die." Was all Kai said before Shade slit his throat. His fell limply to the side as his life's blood fled out of his body.

-Saggrasso-

The battle was won. Out of sheer frustration, Wolf had pulled his ship into a tight spiralling motion and crashed into a weak spot, and it had worked, piecing right through and straight out the other side. James and Damien had upon landing chosen to go explore Saggrasso's first ever club, and it had been a good choice. They had never expected to see Storm there, but considering Tiger was behind the DJ boot, not that surprising. On the way in, James whinked at the bouncer, and left a tip trice what he was owed for the busty server behind the bar. Then a wave of excitement went through the crowd, as the curtains behind the stage pulled aside, and four slightly evil looking robot girls in tight consumes came walking out on the stage, in tune with the music, each holding two mechanical wings wide, before they split into two lines to reveal the blue bandicoot that was the main dancer. His left shoulder and arms were clear uncovered metal, as well as part of his face. He had a blue glow-stick around his neck, ant a black eye with a golden iris on his left side, while the right was white, also with a golden iris. This dancer winked at Tiger, who only had a look of disgust in return as Storm put a drink on the Dj's table. Then Kai saw James trying to flirt with him, and decided to pull him on the stage, earning him many a growl from people who were interested in the well known son of O'Donnell, but none louder than Damien's while the dancer proceeded with what was a rather erotic dance. Damien was fuming.


	34. Chapter 34 Warning, sex and not fluffy

**Star Fox:**

**War for Corneria**

**Chapter 34**

**I own an original story, this is not that story.**

**Warning, sex, and not of the fluffy kind**

Some point during the night, Kai pulled out a microphone and started singing to the music, slowly stripping James over the course of the night, who seemed to be under some kind of spell as two hands kept roaming over his body. Damien had tried frantically to get on the stage, even knocking a guard out to do it, which got him kicked out of the club. James never noticed. Only after Kai finished his encore and left did he notice he was naked and on stage. From there, he came to the conclusion that his underwear was all sticky. Only then did he notice his mate was nowhere to be found. The rest of his clothes nowhere to be found, he raced through the base in his underwear, trying his best to draw as little attention as possible.

Damien by now, had sneaked into Wolf's toy storage, and raided it, plotting his 'revenge' for James abandoning him at the club, and letting that vile creature do all those things to him on the stage.

When James got back to his room, in the O'Donnell household, the window was covered, and the lights were off. He stepped in, reaching blindly for the light switch, when he felt cold metal around his wrist, and heard a snap. The light was switched on, and he saw Damien, who had chained them together by handcuffs, and an array of torture equipment, straight from his father's arsenal. If those whips and chains were any indication, this was gonna be a long night.

Damien literally led him by the crotch to the bed, before chaining him up to the bed post. Right now, he was seriously regretting going to the club in the first place, and the night was still young.

Damien tied his legs to the bed, and tore James' clothes off. Then Damien grabbed a Razor and shaving foam, and James suddenly started trashing wildly. "Please, no, not my fur. Anything but my fur." James half-cried.

"You're whining." Damien said, stuffing a handkerchief in James' mouth and tying it down with a second. "Now, I'm gonna shave clean your sheath and balls, like it or not. After that, the real punishment is gonna start" an he did as he said, shaving off all the fur from James' privates, the hybrid crying lightly as his pubic fur was taken from him. He had never been so humiliated.

Then he pulled the improvised gag out, allowing him half a moment to breath before shoving his cock down the dry mouth, and into his throat, ignoring the gag reflex. "You better be good to it cause it's all the lube you're gonna get."

James struggled, feeling like he'd choke, but he did as he was told, desperate to avoid causing even more punishment.

"Now there's a good slave." Damien said, easing off on fucking James' mouth, allowing him to take some initiative as the hybrid greedily gobbled up as much cock as he could. Damien abruptly pulled back, breaking all physical contact. James whined at the loss of contact, and Damien immediately snarled "No whining." He then proceeded to grab a needle, with a long tube to it, and held it over the flame of a lighter for a second before aiming carefully and pushing it into some of James' now shaved skin. Then he pressed a button and a think white fluid started running through the pipe. James felt like he had to cum, badly. Like it had been months since he had last come. A second needle was fed into his arm and this time, a red fluid pushed in against his blood. As soon as it hit his system, James' cock went hard and painful against the restraining ring, while liquid lust coursed through his system.

Then he reached below the bed, before snapping a bright red collar around James' neck. After that, he puled out the latter needle, letting the former pump away as he lifted James' ass onto a pillow, before quickly pushing in. James yelped in startled pain as is ass was roughly speared open. Then James took off the cock ring, and pre immediately started flowing out of his cock.

"Never thought you liked being tortured this much." Damien said, pounding away as his mate's ass, as James moaned in pleasure, squirming and biting down his need to cum, as Damien had not given permission yet.

"Very good. Now, cum for me." and James came, hard, thanks to the saline injection. His first shot hit the ceiling, before raining back down on them, and his second covered Damien's muzzle from below, while Damien quickly lost his load into James. Then he pulled back, and watched as James' cum slowly die down to regular shots of cum. He just kept cumming and cumming, slowly working his way through the saline storage he was hooked to. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, the occasional moan escaping him.


End file.
